


Chaotic Ciphers and Shooting Pines

by DimentiosCipher



Category: Gravity Falls, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Bill Cipher, Backwards Messages, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill comes later, Codes & Ciphers, Culture Shock, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Dimension_D, Dimentio is really evil, Dream Bill Cipher, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, Floro Sprouts, Gaslighting, Hallucinations, Historical References, Human Axolotl, Human Bill Cipher, Human Dimentio, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Magic Axolotl, Magic Bill Cipher, Magic Dimenito, Manipulation, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pixls, Post-Weirdmageddon, Psychopath Dimentio, Psychosis, Sneak attacks, Sociopath Bill Cipher, Soul Bond, Swearing, The Dark Prognosticus, Triangle Bill Cipher, Wingdings - Freeform, mild culture shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimentiosCipher/pseuds/DimentiosCipher
Summary: It has been a decade since the events of Weirdmageddon. Bill Cipher has been all but forgotten by the town. Though Cipher is defeated the weirdness in the town is still strong. Mable and Dipper’s “Grunckles” Stan and Ford have unfortunately passed several months ago. Mable and Dipper return to Gravity Falls with the mystery shack now in their possession. Little do they know a new foe is about to appear in Gravity Falls.





	1. Welcome to the show

The Twins arrive at the mystery shack, late at night. They park their car, grab their luggage and go inside the mystery shack, turn on the lights, and look around. They see cobwebs covering the items of the shack. Mable comments “I still can’t believe Soos would just leave this place.” Dipper comments “Soos wanted to move to a more family-friendly area, and I can’t really blame him. Not after what happened with Bill.” Mabel shivers and says, “Don’t even say his name.” She looks around further and says to Dipper “Maybe we should just sell this place Bro-Bro. Move on, I mean if Soos doesn’t want it, why keep it?” Dipper says “No Grunckle Stan would want us to keep it. He wouldn’t have left it in his will otherwise. Besides, we both need a place to stay now that we are done with college.” Mabel goes to protest, but they are stopped by the sound of bells, not ordinary bells, but bells as they have never heard, seemingly warning the world that something is coming and then the ground starts rumbling. The unknown bells stop ringing, and the ground stops shaking. Dipper says to Mabel “What was that?” They start seeing a strange light in the woods. Mable thinks for a moment before panicking yelling “NO IT’S BILL!” The ring of his voice runs through both their heads. Dipper runs to get the Quantum Destabilizer, and the Memory Gun. Dipper says to Mabel “We gotta stop him.” The twins run into the forest.

Police lights are seen in the distance. Dipper thinks to himself ‘Sheriff Blubs no doubt with his partner Deputy Durland’ Dipper and Mabel desperately try to find where the light is coming from within the forest. Bells again start to chime a dark disturbing tune. The ground again begins to shake. Dipper and Mabel fall on the ground as trees begin to be uprooted. The bells again subside and the ground stops shaking. Only this time the light gets stronger, Dipper gets up and helps Mabel up as well. They continue running towards the strange light, they eventually get near a clearing however, multiple federal officers are already there surrounding the area in a circle, with weapons ready. Bells begin to chime again, this time even louder as if signaling a coming doomsday. The ground shakes violently again, this time as if the very ground would collapse beneath them. The air itself seems to be responding as if the air was about to burst into flames. There is a flash, Dipper and Mabel see lines like a box appear midair, the box is about the size of a man. The sound of bells get even louder until suddenly all goes silent, the earth stops shaking, and a blinding light flashes making even the federal agents cover their eyes. The box seemingly expands, and then rapidly contracts to release a shockwave that blows Dipper, Mabel, and the federal officers down. A young man about 25 years old appears with a mask dividing his face. The mask is half black half white, however, his eyes are the opposite. On the black side of his mask, they see a golden eye shining, and on the white side of his mask, his eye is a black void. His clothes are like a jester's complete with a hat with little bells on the top of his head, yet his costume is darker than most jesters the two have ever seen. Dimentio's hat doesn’t cover his entire head though, and some of his hair is visible. His hair is like his mask black and white. His eyes and mouth are expressionless as if he is catatonic. More and more shockwaves are released until his eyes finally show signs of life. He immediately falls on the ground.

  
Dimentio groans as he picks himself off the floor. He immediately begins floating and looks around. He feels the power in the air. “Weird. The weirdness in this place is quite something.” He hears the sounds of guns being readied to fire. Dimentio finally noticing federal agents surrounding him, thinks to himself “Oh goody a welcoming committee." A federal agent desperately trying to be brave, but utterly and completely failing stammers out “Whatever you are, you have five seconds to get out of here.” Dimentio smirks and says “So I strike like a poisoned mushroom in a hot bowl of soup.” He snaps his fingers and disappears the same way he came in. He reappears seconds later, only this time with 30 copies of himself. The federal agents are intimidated at the sight. The clones simultaneous fly across the sky. They begin to charge magic attacks. Federal agents immediately start shooting at them, but Dimentio and his clones quickly release their magic on the agents. The colorful spheres of magic fly at them.

  
The agents desperately try to dodge them, but the sheer number of them, make that impossible. One by one the agents are hit, the spheres hit them, and with a groan and they slowly collapse on the ground dead. The last living agent stops shooting, and yells “Mercy, I surrender!” Dimentio eyes light up at the news. He snaps his fingers and he and all his clones disappear, only for Dimentio to reappear in front of the agent. Dimentio says “Excellent, why don’t I just send you home, and we don’t have to speak about this again.” The agent says unsure and extremely terrified “D-d-deal.” Dimentio raises his arms and magically his bells jingle, and lines like a box appear around the agent. Only this time it seems as though the agent is sealed within the box as tinted glass seemingly surrounds it. The agent says “Wait what are you doing?” Dimentio giggles and says “Don’t worry, I will send you to your new home the afterlife!” The agent desperately bangs on the glass trying to get out and screams in terror. Dimentio smiles and says “Ah like a mime trapped in a box, desperately trying to be freed. Ciao!” Then Dimentio snaps his fingers. The box is engulfed in a multitude of explosions. The agent screams in pain for a split second but then is heard no more as multiple explosions continue. Until after a solid minute, the explosions stop and the box disappears. Dipper and Mabel look on in horror as they see the charred skeletal remains of the agent, fall to the ground in pieces. Dimentio laughs saying “Ha ha ha ha looks like a dry bones taking a spa day in a volcano.”

Dipper and Mabel, look at each other terrified. Dipper whispers to Mabel saying “This isn’t Bill, this is someone different.” Mabel whispers “Use the destabilizer, if Bill Cipher couldn’t survive it, neither will he.” Dimentio laughs and says “You two talk louder then librarians shushing crickets for making noise.” Mabel and Dipper immediately start running away. An explosion occurs right in front of them. Dimentio teleports right in front of them. Dipper gets the Quantium Destabilizer out, and says “I don’t know who you are, but don’t make use this.” Dimentio looks at that device and starts laughing. Dipper fires the device out of fear. It scores a direct hit on Dimentio, but nothing happens to him. Dipper stops firing and says “What h-h-how?” Dimentio laughs saying “Quantum destabilization, if I had a coin for every time some science geek tried using that one me, I would be the richest person in the mushroom kingdom.” Dipper tries the memory eraser, and again Dimentio doesn’t even flinch. Simply saying “Like a baby Goomba, trying to break open a diamond reinforced bank vault with nothing, but its thick skull.” Dipper stops firing, and Dimentio starts moving towards them. The twins back up in fear. Mabel shouts “Who are you?” Dimentio stops and floats for a few seconds. He moves back and says “Oh where are my manners. I am the master of Dimensions, the pleaser of crowds (he flips in the air saying this part) I am DIMENTIO! (he takes a bow) at your service.”


	2. Home coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimentio takes the twins to Dimension D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't gotten a lot of response, but I wrote more anyway. Hope you enjoy.

Mabel and Dipper look at the carnage in front of them, and the magical jester who caused it. Dimentio looks up and says “Now, manners dictate you tell me yours. Besides I killed all those people without knowing any of their names, horribly bad manners going on a slaughter and not knowing at least one person.” The Jester chuckles. Dipper and Mable are shocked at the display and the devil-may-care attitude this psychopathic jester keeps displaying. Dimentio says to them in a sing-song voice “Cat got your tongue?” Mabel is the first to speak “My name is Mabel Pines, and this is my brother Dipper.” Dimentio giggles and says “Here I thought you would have been named Shooting Star, and your brother named Pine Tree.” Mabel and Dipper visibly gulp at the suggestion.   
He continues “Well then, I assume you’ll keep your mouth’s shut about this?” Dipper looks at the pile of charred bones, on the floor and gulps. Dimentio notices this, and says to him “Oh admiring my handiwork, are you? I wouldn’t have guessed you were a fan of the macabre. Ever just utterly destroyed someone like that?” Dipper gets his courage back up and says “Yeah, 10 years ago, my sister and I destroyed someone named BILL CIPHER!” Dipper clearly trying to intimidate the jester. Instead of terror, Dimentio is positively delighted by this news, he replies “Wow a pair of killers on my hands, and the first things to actually greet me. Oh, what fun! Was this Bill Cipher an important fellow, a powerful one?” Dipper says “Yeah, he was a dream demon, and we defeated him with a memory eraser and two old men.” Dimentio chuckles to himself and says “Killed the mind, but where’s the body? Hmmm? No matter, you two are fun! AH HA HA HA!”   
Police sirens are heard blazing in the background. A gruff voice is heard from a megaphone, “We have the forest surrounded, whoever or whatever you are, you are paranormal and for the safety of the United States government you will be neutralized. Come out with your hands up, and no one else gets hurt.” Dimentio says to the twins “Are you the only polite people in your universe or are they just a special breed of whatever you are?” Mabel says “Wait, you don’t know what humans are?” Dimentio says “H-h-human? Never heard of that word, but right now that’s not important. The question is my two young killers, do you want me to kill them, or are they yours to kill? I think that Quantum destabilizer would do wonders on them.” Dipper gulps and responds “We don’t have to kill them, maybe we could just hide.” Dimentio snaps and says, “What a perfect idea, it must have been ages since I come home.” Dimentio raises his arms, and his bells jingle, before stretching them up to the sky.   
The forest seemingly melts away, and for a second the world is blank. Dimentio disappears into the darkness. Suddenly the world lights up with a green color. Dipper looks at Mabel and says to her “Where are we?” Dimentio suddenly appears “Sorry about that, had to turn the lights back on, been a while since I come home. Welcome to Dimension D!” Dipper and Mabel, noticing it is completely deserted. Mabel says rather surprised. “This is your home? I expected something more…fun. I mean I would have put rainbows and joyful things.” Dimentio chuckles to himself and replies “Like a child dismissing a masterpiece, in favor of a finger painting. This dimension is only big enough for a few people. Besides your one to judge, your dimension is a forest with dumb, cowardly, angry, men with weapons your brother included. Well, those things and yourself a beauty.” Mabel blushes at this compliment and Dimentio chuckles. Dipper yells “Hey I am not a dumb, cowardly, angry man! Besides, there are loads of other places in our dimension. We have cities, towns, villages. We aren’t just a forest.” Dimentio laughs and says “I knew you had a town, I am a magical being. What’s it called, (in a sing-song voice) Gravity Falls? However, I can’t sense anything else outside of your little town; which means you are both a killer and a liar! (he sings) Oh, what fun!”

Dipper goes to get his phone. Dimentio sees this and says “Haven’t we already been through this? You take out another weapon and this time I won’t do a warning shot.” Dimentio goes to charge his magic attack. Dipper quickly drops his phone, jumps back, flinches, and yells “Wait, it’s a smartphone, not a weapon!” Dimentio says confused “Smartphone, is that like a cell phone? Those little things that flip.” Dipper looks at Mabel with astonishment. Mabel says “Doesn’t matter, there are photos in here that prove you’re wrong.” Dimentio releases his magic, but it doesn’t hit Dipper or Mabel. The magic hits the phone, Dipper and Mabel look at it. The phone is malfunctioning, various photos are being shown on the screen. Some are of a paper being that looks like Dimentio smiling, other photos show horrid events such as a picture of Auschwitz-Birkenau, and what appears to be Russian Gulags. The phone starts letting out a strange noise that sounds like laughter, but very distorted and disturbing. The phone shows pictures of a black heart and something that looks to be a void, before briefly flashing the symbol of Bill Cipher, and for a split second, the phone shows Bill Cipher as a stone. Though Dipper and Mabel couldn’t make out those photos.   
The phone says in a mechanical voice. “eert enip noos kcab eb ll’I” The phone does an unnatural projection, of pictures of Mabel and Dipper. The pictures are of them smiling at places like Washington D.C., Seattle, New York, Chicago, and even internationally showing pictures of them at Kazan Cathedral in Saint Petersburg Russia and the Kanda Myojin Shrine in Tokyo Japan. Dimentio smiles and says “Oh excellent let’s go!” He snaps his fingers but finds nothing happens. He snaps his fingers again, and still, nothing happens. Dimentio is somewhat puzzled by this but doesn’t show it. He simply states “Wait a moment, it would be rude of you not to show me your home. Where do you live?” Mabel says “Well nowhere at the moment.” Dipper pipes up and says “The Mystery Shake in Gravity Falls.” The Jester, snaps his fingers and Mabel and Dipper are now trapped in tinted glass boxes. Dimentio says to them “Ciao!” And snaps his fingers once more, and dozens of explosions go through the boxes. The explosion stops, and instead of the two being dead, they are merely unconscious, with serious burns, but the burns are rapidly healing in front of him. The master of dimension is at loss. The dimensional jester snaps again and the boxes disappear. He looks at the two unconscious 23-year-olds, his golden eye shines, and Dimentio sees a strange substance floating around them, dark like a swarm of bugs. Dimentio feels rather intrigued and says in a rather drawn-out way “Weird. (Snapping back to his normal tone) at least they’ll keep me entertained.” He raises his arms and his bells ring and the three are teleported out of Dimension D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed this, let me know what you thought.


	3. Omelets and student loans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this. If so leave a comment or a kudos if you are so inclined.

Dipper and Mable wake up in the mystery shake. The two look and feel completely unharmed, even though given their experiences that shouldn't be possible. The two look at themselves and each concludes it was a dream. Dipper says to Mable "I had the strangest dream" Mable responds, "Yeah me too". The sound of eggs cracking in the kitchen, and then the sound of sizzling. Mable gulps and says "Did you hear that?" Dipper nods, they get up and go into the kitchen. They see the Dimensional Jester cooking eggs on the stove. He sees the twins, and smile at them. Says to them "Morning Pine Tree, Shooting Star." Seeing their horrified expressions he says to them "Sorry, Dipper and Mable right?" Dipper explodes with anger "You tried to kill us! You did the same thing you, you did to that agent in the forest." Dimentio laughs and says "If I did that, you would be dead. Wouldn't you?" Mabel says "No I remember it too." Dimentio responds chuckling "Poor children, think they are boos in the forest. He he he No! Given that you two are alive I didn't do that." Dipper then says "How could both of us think that you did that then?" Dimentio chuckles "Well teleportation makes nonmagical beings see all sorts of things." Mable says "Your still a murderer!" Dimentio says in a sing-song voice "As are you and your brother." Dipper says getting angry "We killed a demon, not human beings. You need to leave! Before we kill you too."  
  
Dimentio puts two plates in front of them the plate contains an Omelette Meal. The Jester says "Eat up!" The Twins look at the plate in front of them. Dimentio says "What's a matter, never had one of an Omelette Meal, it is Zess T.'s recipe Mystic Egg and a Mushroom. I would have made Dyllis's recipe, but I couldn't find a horsetail. Mable says "OH MY GOD, YOU WOULD HAVE CUT OFF A HORSE'S TAIL TO MAKE AN OMELETTE!" Dimentio looks rather confused says "Yeah, don't you have horsetail plants in this dimension?" Mable is now very disturbed, and says "We don't have plants that are dedicated to cutting a horse's tail off." Dimension responds "Wait a second, it sounds like you are saying two different words. Horsetail is one word, it is a plant that grows in the meadows." Dipper says "We thought you meant. … Never mind." The two sit on the counter and start eating the meal. Dimentio looks at them eating their meal. Mabel's eyes light up "Oh my god, this is amazing! Who did you say made the recipe?" Dimentio responds "Zess T." Dipper replies saying to the jester "You just made that up. I have never heard of a chief called Zess T." The Jester asks "Really? Man, this dimension is filled with a bunch of dummies, who have never experienced culinary taste." The Twins want to respond, but the omelet is too engrossing, and they chow down. The Jester smirks at this. After finishing their meal Dipper notices that Dimentio didn't eat anything he asks the jester "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Dimentio responds "No, I already have everything I need." Mable asks half-joking, half-serious "You aren't going to like eat us are you?" The master of dimensions says in a perverted way "I could eat you if want. Though something tells me, that you are the type that wants dinner and a movie first." Mabel starts blushing and Dipper groans in annoyance. The Jester notices this but doesn't say anything. He can tell Dipper is annoyed, and counts in his head "3,2,1" and as if on cue Dipper says to Dimentio "I want you to leave. Hell, Mabel, I want to leave! You were right, without Grunckle Stan and Ford what is the point of this place? We can't pay off our student loans here!" The Jester sits down and warps a glass of water, and drinks it. Dimentio merely asks "Who says you can't pay your loans off here?" Dipper says to him "A tourist trap like this isn't going to bring in enough money to pay off our 50,000 dollar school loans. If it does, we will probably pay it off in our late 70s! Besides it's not like you care." Dimentio doing his best to feign concern "Oh? See that's where you are wrong Kiddo. I do care. Besides I have a solution that suits us both." Dipper immediately responds "Not interested." Mabel replies "Bro-Bro we can't just look a gift horse in the mouth. Let's hear him out." Dipper responds "That's what I thought about Bill. Last time I made a deal with him he took control of my body" Dimentio thinks to himself "Amateur." Then says to the two "I made you breakfast and I haven't killed you. You both owe me, so listen to me." Dipper reluctantly sits down, along with Mabel. Dimentio begins "Never understood the point of college debt, Goombas, Koopas, Mushrooms, Shy Guys, all putting themselves in debt and for what?"

Dipper and Mabel have no idea what creatures he is talking about. Dimentio continues "That said in your case, I can get your debts paid off in a few minutes. Magic you see." He snaps his fingers and gold coins appear everywhere. Mabel is utterly intrigued by this, as is Dipper, but ever the logical one he says to him "Won't it raise alarm bells paying with coins, and take a long time?" Dimentio snaps again and the money disappears. Dimentio then says "Course I could just cause the bank to pay off your student loans. Hack the system you see, or more crash it, I cause some kind account owner to pay off your loans." Mable responds "We don't want to bankrupt some poor person or company." Dimentio smirks and says "Of course not, all I would do is transfer small amounts of funds from accounts to pay off your loans. Of course, if you would rather toil, and live on the streets, to pay off your loans be my guest. Or perhaps you would be the type to try and go back on a debt." The twins picture themselves in that situation and it's not pleasant. The Jester knows he has them in the palm of his hand. Dipper responds "Wait what do you get out of it. There is always a catch." Dimentio says with a bit of a mocking tone. "Oh little mister college grad, learned something useful like how the world works. Yes, you're right there is always a price to pay. Though in this case, given my generosity, you should be so lucky. In exchange for paying off your college loans, I want to live in this place."

Mable quite surprised at this and asks "Why? You have your own dimension, why would you want to live here, all by yourself?" Dimentio cuts the girl off "That's the thing, see you would need to stay with me. Besides you wouldn't want to leave little old me alone would you, my sweetie?" Mabel nearly melts at Dimentio calling her sweetie. Dipper groans at the display. Dimentio looks at Mabel and revels at her reaction, Dipper reaction is no less pleasurable to him, but he knows he will have to work on the young man a little harder. The Jester asks them "Do we have a deal?" He extends his hands. Mabel shakes it with little hesitation, Dipper is reluctant. Dipper says to the jester "You aren't going to kill anyone?" The Jester says "I won't send anyone's soul to the afterlife kiddo. Now c'mon Dipper, you wouldn't want to spend your life homeless do you?" Dipper groans, desperately not wanting to take the deal, but feeling forced he reluctantly shakes Dimentio's hand. Dimentio smiles at this and says "Excellent, now my part of the bargain. Let's go!" Dipper who sits on a couch clearly annoyed at having taken the deal says to Dimentio "Yeah go into town dressed as a jester where there were paranormal activity and death of government agents nearby. Yeah, that works!" Dimentio says "Oh you creatures are actually capable of remembering things. Fine." Dimentio snaps his fingers and he briefly disappears, before reappearing, dressed not as a jester but in a suit and tie. His suite is a light purple with a golden tie. His jester hat is gone, showing off his black and white hair, though his mask is still on, and his shoes now dress shoes have tiny bells attached to them making him even more distinctive. Dimentio thinks to himself "Why would people ever fear or obey anyone in this attire." Mable screams in delight and runs and hugs Dimentio. The master of Dimension is quite annoyed by the screaming, and the physical contact, but he puts up with it. Dipper comments "What's with the shoes?" The Master of Dimension ignores this and says to the two "Let's go! Where is the nearest ATM? I need to be connected to the banking system you see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the twins seemingly onboard, Dimentio is set to interfere with the banking system. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. A psychotic trip to an ATM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't give psychotic people automatic weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter. Leave a comment or a kudos if you have so inclined.

Mabel and Dipper walk outside, Dimentio floating close behind them. Dipper is quite uneasy and unhappy with this deal. Mabel seeing this tries to cheer up her brother Mabel says to Dipper. "Cheer up bro-bro, we can take the mystery cart." Dipper clearly cheers up at this. Dimentio meanwhile looks into the forest, hearing the whispering of the wind saying to him "Myll Tl!" He smirks, saying in reply "zvvu jpwoly"! Mabel and Dipper look around for the mystery cart. The two discover the cart in the forest nearby, rusted depilated and beyond use. Dipper and Mabel are clearly disappointed at this. Dipper while disappointed isn't surprised, saying to Mabel "Well we used the cart as much as we could. Now there is nothing left, and I guess Soos left it to rot." The Dimensional jester smiles at this thought. Yet he knows he has to change that. Dimentio charges his magic, and says to the twins "watch out." And releases his magic.  
The Twins run for cover, and the magic barely misses them, as the cart is hit. Dipper pine tree hat falls out, and Mabel's shooting star sweater is covered in dirt. They are initially mad, but then they see sparks of electricity fly out from the cart. The cart starts to transform, the rust falls off. The cart expands to be just a bit bigger, and a radio appears. Though the radio turns out and says in a ghostly cackle "he he he he rats gnitoohs egnever evah lliw I" The radio turns off and the magic subsidies. The twins, look at the newly transformed mystery cart. They are both stunned, it looks brand new. Dimentio floats to the new seat in the back sit down buckles up and say to the gawking twins "let's go!" Mabel says to dipper "WOAH, look at this thing, it looks brand new. Better than it looked 10 years ago!" Dipper says "Yeah, I mean wow. Here I thought that all his magic could do is destroy." Dimentio says to him "Oh I can do so much more. Making a Golf Cart new, that's just a party trick. Now get in, and drive." Mabel gets into the passenger seat as Dipper gets in the driver seat. Dipper turns on the cart and hears the engine come to life. Dipper starts driving towards town. Mabel gawks at the car and remakes how it feels so much better. She eventually turns on the radio, and a pop song comes on.  
Dimentio stays silent the whole ride over. Simply looking at his surroundings, his golden eye flashes for a second when they get into the main town. He sees multiple vans with his golden eye, all with special technology inside desperately trying to track his magic. He smirks thinking to himself "Oh how I love an audience, just not yet though." He warps away. The twins look at the town. Several old faces waving to them, such as Wendy Corduroy, and Pacifica Northwest. The twins drive to Greasy's Diner to an ATM that was installed. The Diner is empty as it is closed. Dipper stops the car and says to Mabel "Maybe we should call this deal off. I mean it couldn't be that bad. We sell the Mystery shack, maybe we could get decent money off it." Mabel says to Dipper "Bro-Bro you heard Dimentio, he isn't going to bankrupt anyone. Besides we are just going to let him live in the Mystery shack, we have 3 bedrooms, including the attic. Heck, we have the basement too, now that Bill is gone we don't have to worry about him." The twins hear Dimentio's voice saying "That Bill Cipher, must have really done a number on you two. I haven't heard so much fear of a dead being since the Shadow Queen."

The twins look around for him, but can't see him. Lines of a box appear and expand, before contracting and Dimentio warps back into reality. He is still in his suit and floating just above the ground. Dimentio says "Anyway it's time." Dimentio swirls his finger in the air, gathering up a powerful blast of magic. The Jester can sense vans driving towards his location. He smirks at this and keeps charging up his magic. Dipper and Mabel are clearly nervous at this waiting. They start to look around and see vans start pulling up. Dimentio releases his magic at the ATM, and it hits. Agents start to get out of the vans. Dimentio says to the twins "Get behind me". The twins quickly comply with him sensing danger. He snaps his fingers and something warps in front of the three. As government agents get out of the truck with pistols, rifles, machine guns, and even a rocket launcher is seen. A high ranking individual steps forward, he is a much more at ease than everyone else. He is an older gentleman with a hint of gray hair, he looks very Slavic, he is about 5ft 11in though he slouches slightly making him appear a little shorter. The man gets a bullhorn and yells "Listen up, I don't know what you are, or why you are here. Considering what you have done to my agent, killing about 20 of them, managed to turn one of them into fried bones. I took extra precautions. … Listen I apologize for my agent's bad behavior. I can only assume what they did. If you are willing to surrender and let those two go, I am willing to make your stay with us very comfortable. If not, I am authorized to kill, you and everyone you have been in contact with." Multiple guns cock. The Man says into the bullhorn "Don't make me do that." Dimentio looks at the man, he grins. The screen behind the ATM breaks apart shattering. The ATM's camera projects an unnatural degree. Images start to fill the air. The images are static at first, but then show a colorless world, completely void of anything. The images start distorting as it shows a being giving color to the world, but it is a dark chaotic one. Agents start shuttering from images on the screen; their eyes start to change from their natural colors to a golden color and become cat-like. Pictures of Bill Cipher are shown, including his monstrous form. Cipher's chuckle is heard, before the outline of Dimentio's grin becomes the final picture and a dark voice whispers "noisnemid detnemed a dnim ruoy ekam dna uoy emusnoc llahs raef" Then the picture disappears.

Agents start screaming, some of them start clawing at their own eyes. Panic ensues as some of them start firing at Dimentio, and the twins. The bullets bounce off something, Mabel looks and puts one of her hands in front of her and she ends up touching glass. She becomes transfixed on the glass as if her mind can't comprehend it. Dipper, on the other hand, is utterly terrified. He starts muttering to himself. "Bill, Bill Cipher, no please God, no!" The dimensional jester looks at Dipper "Starting to put two and two together huh? Do you miss him that much Pine Tree? Don't worry, you will have to wait just a little longer." Everyone's mental state starts rapidly decaying, except for Dimentio and the Senior Agent. The Senior Agent is desperately trying to stop the spreading panic and madness spreading amongst his men. He yells at them "What's wrong with you guys? It was just some pictures. SNAP OUT OF IT!" One of the agents starts shouting "he's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming!" The agent then turns his gun on himself. His brain splattering on the floor with a sickening bang!  
The few remaining agents not fully in the grips of psychosis are huddled together with each other. Dimentio laughs and says to the twins "like a group of sailors trying to not to drown by standing on a rotted piece of wood." He looks at the twins to find Dipper rocking on the ground, and Mabel starting to punch the glass protecting them. Her hand starts to turn into a bloody mess as Dimentio goes up to her and whispers to her "I thought you would know better trying to break the glass that could survive the explosive force of an artillery shell." Mabel just keeps punching the glass, Dimenito starts chucking at the display. Until Mabel bangs her head against the glass. Dimentio grabs her head by the hair, she screams in pain as Dimentio pulls her back to face him. He kisses her, on the forehead. He says to her "Can't have you doing that." He throws her to the floor, before snapping his fingers, and she warps away. The sound of a rocket being fired, followed by screams of pain as multiple people are seemingly hit, makes Dimentio turn back to the scene of carnage before him. It appears that the agent with the rocket launcher fired at his fellow soldiers huddled together.

The agent reloads, screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He fires again at the trees. The rocket explodes and a tree falls down onto the road. It hits a van and the van explodes. The agent reloads again readying to fire a rocket, but a bullet goes through his neck, and he goes down without so much as another word. Dimentio looks at the source of the shot, the senior agent gun is smoking. He is the last one that is not dead or dying. Dimentio warps to him and says to him "Psychosis is a bitch when they have automatic weapons isn't it?" The Senior Agent puts a gun to Dimentio's head and says "What did you do to them?" Dimentio says with no emotion" I just told you. (he says in a sing-song voice) PSYCHOSIS!" The Senior agent says "You evil bastard! You KILLED THEM ALL!" Dimentio says to him smirking "No I didn't, they did that to themselves. I would have killed them, but see I made a deal that said I couldn't send anyone's soul to the afterlife." The Senior Agent yells at him "I am going to blow that little grin off your face you monster, and enjoy it." The Senior Agent pulls the trigger, and the guns off, but it just goes straight through Dimentio. It doesn't do any damage. The Dimentio clone laughs and says "So dramatic! If you are so pissed off, take it up with the kid. He made me promise I wouldn't kill you all. Or you could do the smart thing, and just run away." Dimentio's clone floats away to one of the vans and quickly releases a pulse of magic. The van starts short-circuiting, and the clone looks beyond him and sees the Senior Agent with a gun to Dipper's head. The clone looks at the scene and says "Dipper, tsk tsk tsk tsk. Not only did you get all these people killed, but you try to get yourself killed as well." The Senior Agent says with venom in his voice and anger in his eyes. "You need them, don't you! You bastard! You wouldn't leave them alive otherwise." Dipper keeps muttering "Killed them. Killed them. Killed them. Killed them." The Senior Agent says "Yeah you did kid, but don't worry I'll be quick." Dimentio's clone floats to a position like one would recline on a chair and says to the Senior Agent "Pull the trigger, see what I care." The Senior Agent replies "We'll see about that."

He pulls the trigger, but the gun jams. The Senior Agent is hit by magic, and he feels a sharp pain in his back that quickly spreads throughout his entire body. The pain forces him to drop his gun, and he falls on the floor howling in pain. Dimentio now in his normal jester attire, floats in front of him. He says "I didn't think you had it in you." The clone disappears, and Dipper starts kicking the senior agent screaming "HE CAN'T COME BACK! HE CAN'T COME BACK!" The Senior Agent starts coughing up blood, as Dipper keeps kicking him. Dimentio giggles at this, but raises his arms and his bells magically ring, and is briefly encased within a glass box. As it quickly expands and contracts warping Dipper away. Dimentio says "I'll deal with you and your sister later. Just wait in Dimension D for me. K? Thanks." The Senior Agent says with bitterness in his voice. "I'll kill you! I'll find you and kill you!" Dimentio points down, and the Senior Agent is then trapped in a tinted glass box. Dimentio says to him "I gave you a chance to run away, but you had to be an idiot. I gave you a chance, and cause you squandered it, you deserve this." The Senior Agent says to him "You can't kill me *hack hack hack*, violates your deal." The Jester says to agent "No, it doesn't. I said I wouldn't let your soul go the afterlife. What I'll do to you. He he he he he he, it's worse than death in some ways. Now since you were so kind as to offer to make my stay comfortable. I ask for any last requests?" The Senior Agent wants to swear at the demented jester, but can't bring himself to it, and simply says "Let my wife and kids know I love them." The Jester slightly mocks him and says in his sing-song voice "it is so odd, how you just assume that I know your name, much less your children or your wife." The Senior Agent desperately tries to say his name. Dimentio says to the agent "Caio!" Dimentio snaps his fingers and the Senior Agent's last coherent thought is one of bitterness, and sadness before The Senior Agent is engulfed in explosions, and fire. Dimentio continues "Caio Paul!" Dimentio smirks "I just had to let you die with regret on your mind. Sadly death won't be an escape, Mr. Henson." The explosions stop, but Dimentio gold eye flashes and Paul Henson's soul is shown escaping from his body, trying to go the light. Dimentio laughs and says "Where do you think you are going Mr. Henson." Dimentio points one of his fingers down and the soul of Mr. Henson is thrown down. Mr. Henson's soul desperately mouths "Let me go, please!" Dimentio says "Let's just get rid of those pesky memories." Dimentio's bells ring, and the soul falls down unconscious. Dimentio snaps his fingers, and a vessel appears the vessel is shaped like a magnifying glass, with wood colored tiny wings. Dimentio laughs "AH HA HA HA HA HA! Caio Mr. Henson! Hello Finn Der!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the name is a bit cheesy if you have a better suggestion comment below or just tell me what you think about the chapter in general.


	5. Psychosis in Dimension D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dipper and Mabel sent to Dimension D under the grips of psychosis. A certain Triangle is just dying to make an appearance.

Dipper finds himself in Dimension D, with a short little sound shockwave almost announcing his appearance. He starts looking around, looking for eyes. He says to no one in particular. "Eyes, eyes, eyes, Bill has eyes everywhere. Gotta find the eyes, gotta find the eyes." He goes to move his arms, to scratch an itch but finds himself in a straight jacket. Dipper starts panicking and screams "BILL, GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" He starts hearing voices inside of his head, most of them laughing at him. One of them says to him "He's watching you! Gotta find the eyes." Another interjects "No, the eyes are the only thing keeping you safe." A third one shouts "Your Going Crazy!" A fourth one whispers "This isn't real." Dipper starts screaming "STOP! Gotta find the eyes. Gotta find the eyes." Dipper hears a muffled pounding. He turns around to see Mabel, in a straight jacket, and a helmet. She is banging her head on the ground. She is saying to herself "My Fault, my fault. Not good enough, not good enough, I was never good enough!" Dipper looks at Mabel with disinterest. He says to her "Mabel, where are the eyes!" Mabel looks at Dipper, his hair is a mess even with his signature pine tree hat. Mabel says to him "Dipper! I am not worthy." The voices in Dipper's head start to grow louder like chorus "Ursa Major! YOU AREURSA MAJOR!" Breaking into various voices they start whispering "Waste of space." "You are the stars in the sky." "You are eternal" "Blasphemy." "You are eternal!" "You are the Bear in the sky." "You gotta get out of here." "You are immortal" "Lies" "Moron" "They praise you." "You are the power." "Don't listen." "Find the eyes." "You are URSA MAJOR!" Mabel interrupts Dippers Psychotic thoughts saying to him "Dipper, save me." Dipper says to her "I am Ursa Major, I am the stars in the sky!"

Dimentio looks at his latest creation. He is pleased with the outcome, he says to the pixl "Wake up" The Pixl wakes up and starts floating and says "I am Finn Der, what is your bidding master." Dimentio smiles and says "Bill Cipher where is he?" Finn Der responds "You know he is dead." Dimentio smirks and says "I know, but not for long. Now, where is his body?" Finn Der Responds "This way master." Dimentio goes to follow, but stops a moment and says "Almost forgot." He raises his arms and his bells ring. The dead agents are then warped away, and the dinner then explodes with fire consuming the surrounding area. The Dimensional Jester looks as a forest fire begins. He smiles and says to the Pixl "This will do."

The voices in Dipper's head keep feeding his ego, and paranoia. Saying to him "The Star must shine." "He's watching you." "Cipher is threatened by you!" "You are supreme!" "Watching you!" "Kill her!" "Save her!" "Get out of here." "Destroy Cipher." "You are the Pine Tree" "You are Supreme!"Mabel, on the other hand, is having a much more negative experience. The voices in her head whisper to her "Your fault!" "You whore." "Unloveable!" "Your fault!" "Dimentio is coming" "Dimentio loves you" "Kill the Star." "You are the shooting star!" "Pine Tree will kill you!" "He is the URSA MAJOR." "You're alone!" "PATHETIC!" "Kill him!" "Kill Dimentio" "Not good enough" "Bill Cipher" "Make a deal!" "Save yourself!" "Let him die!" "Unworthy!" "Alone!" "ALONE!" "ALONE!" She screams "STOP!" She starts trying to bang her head on the ground, but the helmet prevents her from getting hurt. They hear a dark chuckling. The voices in Dipper's head then say in chorus "Triangle, I invoke you!" Before breaking off into saying "Summon Bill!" "he's dead!" "He is your enemy!" "Summon Bill!" "Save yourself!" "Stop him!" "You are Ursa Major" "You are the Pine Tree." "Idiot!" "Don't you dare summon him!" "You got to summon him now." "He'll kill you if you don't." "Bill's dead!" "Fear the dead!" "Where's Dimentio?" "You're stupid!" "You are his superior!" "Superior!" "Kill him!""You are the star in the sky." "How could he hurt you." "Save Mabel!" "Gravity Falls shall fall!" "Summon him!" "Summon him!" "Summon him!" "Don't you dare!" "Summon him!" "NOW!" "NOW!" "Triangle I invoke you!" "Summon you!" "Summon Cipher!" "Summon him now!" "Bill!" "Summon him now!" "You are the big Dipper!" "Summon him!" Dipper screams "I don't want to!"

Dimentio follows Finn Der into the forest. He hears fire trucks in the distance. He comes to a clearing with the statue of Bill Cipher. The Jester smirks, he says to Finn Der "Very Nice job Finn Der." Storm clouds start to come in. Dimentio raises his arms and his bells ring, only this time, dark bells are heard in the distance. Lines begin appearing around the statue. Until it is clear it is a zodiac; Cipher's zodiac, but with one important difference. A Triangle appears overlapping the zodiac. Dimentio laughs and says to Finn Der "not long now." Finn Der responds "He is dead, I don't know why you think a zodiac will do anything." Dimentio responds to him in a sing-song voice "Axolotl, thought he was so clever! (in his regular voice) thought you were only tricking Bill into thinking he had a chance of survival. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Dipper and Mabel in dimension D are starting to get very panicked has the voices in there heads seemingly grow louder, and apparitions of Bill start to appear everywhere. The voices in Mabel's head become more aggressive. "Get out of here." "Gotta get out of here." "Summon Bill, get out of here." "Get out of here!" "Summon Bill!" "Summon BILL!" "GET OUT OF HERE!" Mabel says to dipper "We got out of here." Bill chuckles are heard throughout Dimension D. Dipper says out loud what the voices in his head have been screaming at him "I AM URSA MAJOR! I AM THE PINE TREE! Triangulum Entangulum! I INVOKE YOU BILL CIPHER! I DARE YOU CIPHER!" The voices in Mabel's head scream out "YOU ARE THE SHOOTING STAR! INVOKE HIM! INVOKE HIM! INVOKE HIM!" She screams in defeat "Triangulum Entangulum! I AM THE SHOOTING STAR I INVOKE YOU!" Bill Cipher's laugh is now clearly heard. Blue Flames appear in the green sky. Bill Cipher appears, in his triangle form. He stretches his body and flips his cane. Saying to no one, in particular, his voice echoing "Oh wow this place is weird. I LOVE IT!" He turns around sees Dipper and Mabel both in straight jackets. He laughs and says "Wow Pine Tree, and Shooting Star. I didn't think I would be seeing you two again. Or anything else for that matter. *chuckling*! What's with the getup? Did you finally realize it was crazy to try and stop me." The twins are horrified. The voices in Dipper's head yell at him "He's supposed to be dead." "Dead" "Dead" "Why isn't he dead?" "He's not real" "Kill Him" "You are the Pine Tree" "You are Ursa Major" "Ursa Major" "Ursa Major is supreme." "You are supreme!" "You shall outlast him!" "KILL HIM!" The voices in Mabel's head are screaming as well. "Shooting star!" "He's ALIVE!" "KILL HIM!" "GET OUT OF HERE!" "OUT OF HERE!" "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Dipper screams "I'll kill you!" He and Mabel's straight jackets warp away. Cipher just laughs.

Dimentio laughs and snaps his fingers and the corpses of the agents he indirectly killed are warped in the zodiac. There bodies bloody the ground as they cover the zodiac. Finn Der looks at the gruesome display and says to Dimentio "Your psycho" Dimentio laughs and replies "Ah the babbling of a Pixl. Besides I am not psychotic, that would imply I am disconnected from reality. I know what I am doing, I know to lower beings like you this seems wrong, and I simply don't care." Dimentio raises his arms and his bells start ringing. He says "Triangulum Entangulum! The curse of Death I break! The Zodiac shall be unbound! Axolotl hold on you is forever broken! The blood in the soil shall tear apart your body! I break this with the summoning of your name by those that caused you dismay! With the blood of your tormentors and the magic of a superior I shall break those binds!"

In dimension D, Dipper lunges at Bill, trying to get his hands on his to choke him. Bill canes him and starts to beat him. Bill cackles with joy, and says to him "Ursa Major! bah haha hahaha! Tell me Pine Tree, what does a constellation do when it dies!" Bill's eye glows red, as he viciously beats Dipper. Mabel is utterly paralyzed with fear. The voices in her head yell "worthless!" "Save Him!" "Let him die!" "He'll kill you!" "They will kill you!" "Call Dimentio!" "Survive!" "Call Dimentio!" "Must survive!" "Kill Bill!" "Call him!" "Call him!" "Call him!" "He'll kill you!" "Call him!" Cipher stops beating Dipper, and says to him with mirth "You look like a bloody mess Pine Tree! Never knew I could beat a star castellation unconscious. Haha haha! (He looks over at Mabel who is panicking) Shooting Star, looking cowardly, I don't remember that about you. Ah ha ha, guess you finally got smart. Oh man, Pine Tree looks messed up, I learned my technique from Preston Brooks. Bah ha ha ha ha ha!" Mabel jumps at Bill and punches him. She immediately screams in pain as her hand practically shatters. Bone is exposed as she desperately tries to apply pressure to her hand. However, her other hand is still badly hurt. Bill laughs at this display. Mabel screams "Dimentio help us!" Bill's laugh gets even louder! Mabel and Dipper are warped from dimension D. However the Bill Cipher in dimension D is actually a clone of Dimentio. The clone chuckles and says to himself "Psychosis is so useful."

Dimentio laughs, as the twins warp into the dimension on the bottom corners of the triangle. The two immediately fall on the ground from there injuries. Dimentio continues "Their blood shall free your body from the prison of stone." Blood from the bodies and some of the blood that comes from the Pine twin's wounds flows to the statue of Bill Cipher. It starts bubbling as if it is coming alive. The blood consumes the statue of Bill Cipher. Dimentio says "We are bound together by blood and magic. Forevermore!" Dipper and Mabel scream in pain as their eyes start glowing blue, the corpses eyes open on their own accord and they start glowing blue as well. Even Finn Der's eyes turn blue, Dimentio being the only one unaffected. They all say in chorus "egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab" The ground shakes, and flames erupt out of the blood. The corpse's eyes close again, and the flames ignite the corpses on the ground. As Bill Cipher Echoing voices laughs and screams out "FINALLY AFTER 10 years of being trapped in near-nothingness I'm Free! BAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or a kudos if you are so inclined.


	6. Bill Cipher Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher, but gets a little more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still enjoying this, Leave a comment or kudos if you are so inclined.

As the fire builds Dimentio keeps feeding it with magic. Bill keeps screaming in joy “YES! Almost done keep going!” After a few more seconds, Dimentio puts his arms down and his bells stop ringing. Bill laughs maniacally. The twins are almost unconscious due to blood loss. The statue of Bill Cipher seemingly explodes as bits of stone fly everywhere. The flames turn from red and orange to blue and white. Dimentio says to the twins “just got give him some time to cook.” The Twins are barely hanging on. Dimentio asks “What’s the matter with you two? Oh! I forgot you creatures actually need blood to survive.” He snaps his fingers and within seconds the twin's wounds are covered with bandages, and the two find IVs with blood and saline in their arms. The twins still in the grips of psychosis still hear voices. Dipper and Mabel's voices are generally saying the same thing. “Poison!” “He’s poisoning you!” “RIP IT OUT!” “Poison!” “Poison!” Dipper tries to pull out one of the needles, but he is too weak from blood loss and passes out along with Mabel from the blood loss. The flames start to extinguish, a dark mass is seen in the middle. It is forming a humanoid shape, the black mass starts gaining color and the being gets a flesh color quickly followed up by clothes. The being turns into a white man, with a checkerboard black undershirt and a golden sport coat that almost seems like a pyramid, with traditional black pants. However he is emaciated, and his suit hangs on his frame loosely. Once the body is done forming, a flash is seen and Bill falls on the ground. Bill groans as he relies on his cane to get up. Dimentio floats over to him and playfully bows to him and says in a sing-song voice “Welcome back, oh all-seeing eye! Ah Hahahahahahaha!”

Bill Cipher opens his eyes, and cat-like eyes greet Dimentio. Cipher too playfully bows and says “Good to see you, you old demented dimensional jester. BAH HA HA HA HA HA!” Bill goes to stand upright and his bones crack. Cipher groans in pain, and chuckles and says to Dimentio “There is that hilarious sensation again, what’s it called again? Oh, that’s right it’s called pain. Where’d you get this thing from, the old folks home?” Dimentio looks and notices that Bill Cipher’s face looks like that of an old man. Dimentio chuckles and says to Bill “Should’ a seen my body when I first got here, I was like a skeleton.” Bill chuckles and responds “There is that lying nature I love so much. Had I been a normal human, I would’ve believed you!” Bill Cipher starts floating, and comments “Wow 2 eyes!” Dimentio corrects him “No three!” Dimentio pulls Bill's sleeve and reveals a tattoo of his all-seeing eye. Cipher touches it and he immediately has access to all the ‘eyes’ that have been made for him.

Dimentio says to him “My little welcome back gift, and don’t worry about the body, it’s still adjusting to your power. It’ll grow stronger soon enough.” Bill Cipher snaps his fingers like he forgot something and says “Wait how are you even here? After that thing with the Chaos Heart, I thought that you were gone for good. By the way great plan, I don’t think I could have been that disciplined for so long to carry it out.” Dimentio says to him “Well thank you! That said, chaos is very hard to destroy. That little bit of power trying to control the Chaos Heart failed to do so. It was desperately trying to feed off it instead. When that failed, I was set adrift in the multiverse. Left to rot. Then you opened that delicious rift into Gravity Falls, and unleashed all that weirdness. It had enough chaotic energy I was able to latch on, but once that rift closed, I wasn’t able to manifest yet. It took me 10 bloody years, of soaking up the weirdness like a parasite or a small child, till I was able to make a body with my magical abilities intact.” Bill says to him “Why break me out though? Don’t pretend like it was the kindness out of our own heart. I know you, you don’t have any.” Dimentio responds to Bill with a smirk and in his sing-song voice says “Concerned about little old me. ***Chuckling*** (in his regular voice) Care to look around, I think you will be impressed.” Bill looks around at the charred bones on the ground, and says to Dimentio “Someone’s been busy.” He continues to look around until he notices Dipper and Mabel both unconscious, with IV drips in their arms. Cipher laughs at this and says “Well, well, well! They grew up, bah hahahahahaha!” Bill notices Dipper groaning, and Bill's eyes glow, and Bill laughs even harder!

“You gave them Psychosis! Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha! I LOVE IT!” Dimentio smirks and says “Well I used some of your power to break them. It’s still strong here.” Bill Cipher says to Dimentio “Oh did you?” The IVs start ringing, and Dimentio snaps his fingers. The bags of blood and saline warp away and are immediately replaced with new ones. Bill looks at Dimentio with a puzzled look “Why are you keeping the flesh sacks alive?” Dimentio says matter of factly “Like glue on a child’s art project our deal needs time to harden. Don’t want the soul bounds breaking while everything is still in motion.” Bill’s eyes go wide, and then turn red with anger, he screams at Dimentio in his demonic voice “I WILL NOT BE SOUL BOUND TO SKIN PUPPETS! ESPECIALLY THESE SKIN PUPPETS!” He makes his finger into the shape of a gun and tries to fire. Bill grunts in frustration, and then yells in exasperation, Dimentio laughs and says to him “it’s fun to watch you get angry.” Bill floats above Mabel still unconscious, and puts his feet on the ground and says “I’m going to strangle the life out of you Shooting Star!” Dimentio snaps his fingers and Bill is contained within a tinted glass box. He tries to break the glass with his cane but fails to even dent it. Dimentio floats over to him and says “Now Bill, I could just blow you up to kingdom come if I wanted to.” Bill responds “You would kill me, after all that work? Just to save some pathetic meat sacks!”

Dimentio laughs “Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Go through that trouble just to kill you! You really are insane if you think that. No! We both know that you can take almost everything I can dish out even in your current pitiful form. Might knock you out for a few decades maybe a century or two, but you wouldn’t die. I don’t want to do that to you though, I want cooperation! A deal.” Bill Cipher’s eyes go wide and Cipher smiles and realizing a different tone would be more to his advantage he says to Dimentio “Go on." Dimentio smiles at Bill and says to him “I want a business partner. I am willing to give you a 1/4 stake in my little plan.” Bill cuts him off saying “50/50” Dimentio laughs and responds “I resurrected you! I don’t need you, Bill. You are merely a convenience.” Bill counters “Obviously a convenience you desperately want otherwise you wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble. Even if you don’t need me per se, you know what I could do.” Dimentio smiles and says very calmly “Don’t push your luck Cipher. I already took out your only two opponents, and have you by the snap of my fingers.” Bill says to Dimentio “Forgive me, but they are still alive. I fail to see how that is taking them out.” Dimentio says “They may be alive, but they may as well be out of the game.” Bill very calm states “I don’t care about a game. I want them dead! I want their molecules disassembled. Not to be bound to them! I am surprised that you want to be bound to these flesh maggots. The Master of Dimension, even being bound to me must be so insulting.” Dimentio says to him “Oh believe me, of all the creatures I could be bound to you, are the least insulting. In fact, the thought of being bound to you is even tolerable. These pitiful skin puppets. You can have fun with them, but just don’t kill them. Besides, think of it as you aren’t bound to them they are bound to us. They are nowhere near our equals. They are 3D creatures of skin and bones and are so fragile. We are higher dimensional beings, better than them in every way.”

Cipher responds “That didn’t stop them from destroying me last time.” Dimentio giggles and says “No I suppose not. Stupidity and recklessness can destroy even the most powerful being.” Cipher chuckles and playfully responds “Says the guy who took too long playing with his opponents and end up getting destroyed by a Pixl and an emo Count.” Dimentio laughs and says to Bill “Least I didn’t get beat because two old twins switched clothes.” Bill laughs back but says to Dimentio “True, I think we can agree we both got a little overconfident. What exactly are the terms?” Dimenito’s smile increases and says to Bill. “If you promise to cooperate with me, I will tell you my plan, and even give you 25% of the rewards.” Bill chuckles and says “Cooperation is a broad word. You aren’t going to just kick me out of my new body and possess me. Nor will I allow you to put a floral sprout in my head.” Dimentio laughs and says to Bill “I forget I am dealing with another dimensional being. Most of these dullards take us blindly at our word, or never even think about the consequences.” Bill responds “Well, of course, they would! If I didn’t know what you were capable of, I would do that same. You want a business partner you know that I would be a good one. I mean I started weirdmageddon, and I am bound by magic to follow the deal.” Dimentio smiles and says to Bill “That’s true, I mean the fact you managed to posse a Time Officers body, and then trick someone into thinking you could extend their summer. Truly inspiring, but I also need assurances that you won't shake my hand then throw my soul out of my body, and try and possess me.” Bill replies “Fine as part of our deal I promise I won’t do that, so long as you promise not to stick a sprout in my head.” Dimenito nods and says “Deal. So our terms are, I tell you my plan, you cooperate as much as necessary while maintaining your will. And you don’t affect mine either.” Bill responds “So long as we can mutually suspend, terminate, or modify the deal. I agree!” Dimentio nods “Of course!” 

Dimentio dissolves part of the tinted glass box around Bill and reaches his hand out; Bill makes his hand glow in magical blue flames. The Dimensional Jester and the supposed Eye of Providence, seal their deal with a handshake. They release each other from their grip. Dimentio has the tinted glass box disappear. Bill smiles at Dimentio, while the jester does the some to Bill Cipher. Bill waits for a second, then Bill points his finger at the twins and fires a magical beam that disintegrates the twins.

Bill laughs and says to Dimentio and says “You said cooperation, but you didn’t tell me the plan quickly enough. Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Dimentio just keeps smiling and replies “Well per our deal, I already planned for you to do that. I was going to give you 25% anyway, but I just needed to keep you busy for a couple minutes. I gotta thank you for freeing them for their frail pathetic bodies. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Bill’s eyes go wide, as his precognition kicks in. Bill Cipher’s eyes go red, andin a guttural yell screams “uoy llik!” He fires a magical beam at Dimentio, but Dimentio quickly warps away.

He reappears seconds later with dozens of clones, smirks and says to Bill “Calm down Cipher! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!” His clones laughing along with him. Two dark figures start to appear. Bill just growls at Dimentio and his human form starts to turn more monstrous. He fires more beams at Dimentio and his clones, destroying several of them. Dimentio sensing the danger of annoying him anymore, and say to Bill “Well someone needs to calm down. I’ll talk to you later then, meet me at the Mystery Shack. Call if you need anything he he he CAIO!”

Dimentio warps away. Just as Bill fires a magical beam at him. Multiple flashes are seen, and time police train their guns on Bill Cipher, then Time Baby appears. The time Baby says “We met again Cipher! This time you are weak.” Bill responds “Time baby? I thought I destroyed you for at least 1000 years.” The Time baby laughs in a baby like giggle then responds “You did, but once your reign ended I was able to reconstitute myself much faster. Now surrender Cipher, and accept your fate. According to the timeline, you should be dead for all eternity, not this.” Bill knows he is too weak to destroy time baby. He gulps and feels fear. He feels his only option is to flee to the mystery shack and only hope that Dimentio, can save him. Bill fires a beam that knocks down a tree in front of him, providing him cover, and the Time Baby booms “A TREE WILL NOT SAVE YOU FROM MY TANTRUM!” Bill tries to teleport, but he isn’t strong enough. The time police start shooting at the downed tree slowly dissolving it. Bill curses to himself ‘DAMN THIS HUMAN BODY’ Bill is forced to says “Dimentio I need help.” Dimentio then appears in front of him at the very same spot he supposedly warped from and proclaims “So I appear like a lifeguard saving a drowning child.” Bill yelps in surprise and says “What the hell!” Dimentio smirks and asks Bill “Is this how all higher Dimensional creatures are treated in this dimension? With law enforcement shooting them?” Dimentio doesn’t wait for an answer and floats above the tree, and the Time Baby gasps along with the time police. The Time Baby proclaims “You are not from this place and time! State your Name and Intent or face incineration!” The Jester laughs and says to the Time Baby. “Just a higher dimensional being, I am the Master of Dimension, the pleaser of crowds, the reviver of Bill Cipher, I am Dimentio!” The Time Baby booms “Hear this dark one! You have violated the laws of space and time. For this, you will be destroyed with Bill Cipher!” Dimentio laughs at the Time Baby and says to it “Wow, a baby telling me what to do! A baby with the power of time! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Like a 3-year-old with the nuclear codes. Haha! If Bill could kill you, I certainly can. You 4-dimensional overgrown infant!” The Time baby fires his laser eyes at Dimentio. Dimentio warps away, the lasers barely missing him. Dimentio then appears on the ground. He says to the Time Baby “I really don’t have time for this. I have so much to do and have so little time. I’ll deal with you later promise! Maybe I’ll make your big head a black hole, burn you with a flamethrower fueled by the power of a star, so many possibilities. (in a sing-song voice) Caio!” He raises his arms and his bells ring. The sound of something breaking is heard and the Time Baby along with the Time Police are sent back to their own time. Bill says to Dimentio “Broke their time traveling devices. Ha! You really do know how to get rid of pesky time enforcement.” Dimentio pays him no mind, as Dipper and Mabel start to materialize in front of them. Much like Bill Cipher materialized. Bill looks on as finally, the twins' clothes materialize, with Dipper in his signature pine tree hate, and Mabel in her famous shooting star sweater. There is a flash and the twins touch the ground, then immediately fall unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, just a heads up. My schedule is going to be more busy with work. Let me know what you guys think about the story so far, and if you have any predictions as to what happens next.


	7. Mind your manners

Dipper dreams of being in the forest as his 11-year-old self, moving through the forest, chasing some unknown mystery. He bumps against someone, and falls down, Dipper lets out a pained noise. Dipper looks up and sees a man in black and yellow checkerboard suit, and a black top hat looks at him with cat eyes, he looks middle age now with a tinge of gray hair, but it looks like it is turning blonder by the second. Dipper gasps and lets out a quite “B-B-B-Bill!” Bill smiles a smile that is a little too wide. Bill says to him “Hello Pine Tree!” Bill grabs Dipper by his neck and starts choking him, Bill lifts Dipper up and slams him against a tree. Dipper chokes in pain, and Bill puts his cane on Dipper’s scrawny preteen chest. Bill laughs and says to him “There is the PineTree I remember.” Dipper tries to loosen Bill’s grip. Bill brings his head to Dipper’s ear and whispers “This is only the beginning Pine Tree.” He starts pushing the cane, and it threatens to break his ribs. Dipper desperately hits his head against Bills, but all it does is hurt Dipper. Bill smirks turns even more demonic as razor-sharp teeth are seen. He whispers to Dipper “Still fighting? Good, I like that. WAKE UP!” 

  


Dipper screams in terror and looks around he is back to his normal size. He notices everything is calm, no voices in his head, no wounds, only memories that don’t seem real. He notices that he is in the attic with Mabel. However, his bed is bigger than he remembers. So is Mabel’s bed, in fact, that whole attic feels slightly bigger. Mabel is still dreaming happily. Dipper not wishing to wake her gets out of his bed and leaves the attic. He sees the lights on downstairs, whispers and the sound of a familiar voice saying what can “Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you a brand new attraction. I present to you, the Echidna!” The sound of a cover being pulled and then a loud hiss being heard. The crowd clearly in awe of the creature. The sound of cameras clicking and flashes going off are heard. Dipper goes downstairs and sees Bill Cipher leading the tour. Bill looks exactly as he did in the dream. He continues talking to the crowd “Yes friends, this woman is the mythological mother of monsters. What was she doing in Gravity Falls you ask? Well, when I found her she was in the middle of birthing another monster. One that would destroy the whole world, but then a shooting star fell from the heaven’s and she looked up, while a Pine Tree’s branch shattered falling on her, Killing the newborn monster and knocking out this monstrous horror.” 

A 26-year-old man who clearly is drunk yells “BOO, this is so obviously fake. You just paid a woman to dress up in a costume.” The man’s girlfriend also clearly drunk yells with him “Yeah boo, put some clothes on whore.” The Snake Women tries to break the glass, showing her fangs. She hisses and says to Bill “Bill Cipher I will kill you for thissssss, then I will kill thesssse petty tourissstsss. I will torture thessse two for hoursssss, before tearing their flesssshhh.” Bill Cipher’s eyes glow red as he glares at the beast. Before saying to it “maeler eramthgin eht ot pirt a tnaw uoy sselnu ,ecneliS” The snake women cowers. The former triangle grins at his handy work. He looks back and sees Dipper. He grins, grabs his cane and points to Dipper and says to the guests “Here dear guests, is the rarest species of tree, a Pine Tree that can walk.” Some of the tourists actually take pictures of him. Dipper is too dumbfounded to say anything. While the two drunk people get more aggressive the male yells out “That isn’t a Pine Tree, that’s just a kid with a Pine Tree hat!” The drunk woman backs him up. Bill is close to disintegrating them, but then a voice calls out. “Very preceptive sir!” Dimentio then warps into view he is in his regular jester outfit and continues “I can’t believe you come up with such a deduction. Clearly, you and your lady friend are genius intellects.” The two eat the compliment up. The man says “Yeah, and your little teleportation trick is nothing but mirrors and AC.” Dipper tries to speak to tell them all to run, but Cipher snaps his fingers and Dipper can’t open his mouth to speak. Dimentio says to the two drunks “Brilliant guess! However, sadly that isn’t the secret to my trick. Stay behind, and I will show how the trick is done. Might even teach you how to do it if you are lucky.” The Drunk woman says “Now that is what I am talking about.” Cipher says “Now the rest of my lovely guests, come and enjoy the gift shop. Feel free to buy whatever you want, you will be paying for it anyway. Ha ha ha.” The crowd chuckles along with him, and Cipher along with the guests exiting the museum. The drunk couple is lead to the secret basement. Dimentio looks at Dipper and says to him “Check your phone for the news.” He closes the door to the basement, and Dipper suddenly screams “DON’T GO DOWN THERE WITH HIM!” He goes and runs to the entrance to the basement, but can’t open the door. He groans in frustration and then remembers what Dimentio said.

  


  


Dipper takes out his phone and sees an alert. ‘Banking system in chaos!’ He looks at the new coverages, he sees two anchors. One of them says to the camera “Welcome back, we continue our top story the banking system is still in chaos today, as the banking system was hacked, but an unknown organization. For more on this story, we now move onto our technology correspondent Jack Roderick. Jack, what’s going on today?” The Camera pans to apparently a reporter named Jack Roderick who says to the camera. “A lot is going on today. Right now experts are panicking as bank transactions have been flooding the financial markets today. Now no one is losing any money, but the amount of random transactions is flooding the system. For reference, my checking account was hacked as well, and it withdraws 500 dollars from my account, but then maybe an hour later I received a deposit for another 500 dollars from what appears to be a Russian account. While our producers saving’s account was hacked into and drained of nearly all her savings all expect 1 cent, yet 2 hours later she received a deposit of all her funds from a bank in Oakwood Texas. The pattern seems to be once the account is hacked into it will make a random despot into someone else’s bank account, and in under 24 hours, a deposit for the same amount will come from another victim's account. Now we have heard reports of a few people having a few dollars stolen from there account and then not refunded. Yet those people have been random citizens from all of the world. Bank Officials have tried to shut down electronic deposits, but so far the hacker or hackers have stopped every bank for doing so. Cybersecurity experts, don’t believe that a state actor is responsible, as nearly every country has had their banks effected including central banks. They believe this to either be the work of an anarchist group, or a virus gone rogue. Just one more thing, if someone has online banking they may notice a memo under the suspicious transaction. It is a photo of this.” (The outline of Dimentio’s smiling face is seen) “We believe this to be the group's logo, but cannot confirm. Cyber Security Experts are still looking for the source though we are getting unconfirmed reports it was introduced in a town called Gravity Falls, in Oregon at an ATM machine, next to a restaurant that burned down in a forest fire just 2 days ago. Back to you in the studio.” Dipper closes the news app and quickly checks his student loans app, and finds his student loans paid off. The transaction history from bank accounts from Switzerland, China, Russia, UK, America, a county called Palau.

  


  


Dimentio looks at the two drunks in the basement. The two drunk female says to him “How did you do your little trick? **hick** Be quick we got to get back on the road soon.” Dimentio says to the women “Of course, people to run over, lives to wreck. How you do the trick is simple, you called upon the magic that is given to you as a higher dimensional being, and.” He warps away and appears behind them. “Bob is not my uncle.” The drunk male says to him slurring his words. “Higher Dimensional what? You mean to tell me you have magic? We don’t have magic. Babe how come we don’t have magic?” Dimentio smirks “Oh my two geniuses aren’t really geniuses. Too bad!” He charges up his magic and throws a sphere of magic at the male. He instantly falls dead. The woman starts to scream, but Dimentio laughs and says “No one can hear you scream.” He snaps his fingers and yells out “Oh Finn Der, you have a new friend.” The male's soul tries to escape but fails as Dimentio’s gold eye glows and he grabs the soul and snaps his fingers to create a new Pixl vessel. 

  


  


This Pixl vessel takes the shape of a novelty clock, he snaps his fingers again and says to the terrified soul, desperately begging to be let go of “Goodbye rude drunk, hello novelty clock!” The Soul screams “NO!” As the Soul’s memories are wiped, and he flows into the Pixl vessel. The Pixl opens his eyes and says “tick-tock it’s 11:59” The Woman stumbles up the stairs, tripping a few times, before reaching the door. She desperately trying to open it, fear flows from her, she feels like she is about to vomit. Dimentio says to her in a sing-song voice “It’s too late to save yourself. You are at my mercy, and I have none.” She screams “Let me go you sick son of a bitch!” Dimentio responds “Yeah...No!” Dimentio turns the corner up to the stairs and says “Looks like little miss drunk is getting sober. That’ll be good, want you to feel what I am going to do to you. Unlike your pathetic boyfriend!” The woman screams again, as the jester starts walking up the stairs slowly, to get every inch of panic out of her. She yells out “Please I’m just a college girl who got drunk! I shouldn’t get killed for that! I wanna get married, and have a family!” Dimentio stops in his tracks in front of the woman and looks at her, and gets a compassionate look on his face, before saying in a sweet voice “I don’t care.” 

He charges up his magic, and she yells out “WAIT! I’LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!” Dimentio looks at the women and sarcastically says to her “Sure you will.” She cries out sobbing “Please, I want to live!” Dimentio pauses for a moment, and says “Well then, swear your allegiance to me, and I will let you live” The Women desperately trying to get out alive, and not actually meaning it complies “Sure, I will be loyal to you.” Dimentio says to the terrified with a smirk on his face “excellent.” He snaps his fingers, and she starts feeling an alien presence in her mind. She says “what’s going on!” Dimentio merely mocks her and says in a voice mimicking her “What’s going on? (He says in a sing-song voice) Simple I am holding you to your word.” He snaps his fingers again, and roots overtake her vision. A floral sprout sprouts out of her head with a magical rainbow glow. She says in a robotic tone “I am at your disposal master Dimentio.” Dimentio grin widens at this and says to her “Good girl! Now pick up that useless body on the ground, cut it up into little pieces for me. Once you are done with that put it in a bag or two.” Dimentio snaps his fingers and a knife warps in her hands along with a few bags, and an apron around her waist. Dimentio says to her “Also before you come up, put a hat on.” Several hats warp into the room. The woman says in a dead voice “Yes Master” While inside her head the woman consciousness is trapped in a nightmare where it is constantly being constricted by vines. Dimentio smiles and warps away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this quick chapter. Leave a comment or kudos if you are so inclined.


	8. Dipper's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a little angry in this chapter, rightfully so I add

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Leave a comment or Kudos if you are so inclined.

Mabel's dream is one of bliss. She is with her brother and her two great uncles. They are having a picnic and laughing with each other. A storm starts to come in, and malevolent laughing is heard. A flash of lightning is seen and the scene is totally different. Dipper is gone, and she is watching as her great uncles are driving a car, it is raining, the forest is wet and her two great uncles are barely hanging on the road. She yells out “Grunckle Stan, Grunckle Ford!” The radio hisses out in Bill’s echoing voice “Goodbye you two headaches!” the two see a deer in the road and swerve to avoid it, they scream and the car then slams into a tree. She tries to scream ‘no!’. She hears Bill Cipher’s echoing laughter. Then the words “!em pots ot od nac uoy gnihton si ereht dna, rats gnitoohs kcab ma I” She then sees Dimentio in his jester costume, he is juggling multiple pigs as if they are weightless to him. The sight makes her laugh, he says to her “There’s that smile I like so much!”. She goes over to him and hugs him desperately trying to feel safe. He whispers to her “I’ll keep you safe I promise.” She kisses him deeply on the lips. Then lighting crashes and Dimentio’s mask is changed the dark half of Dimentio’s mask is replaced with a blood red. Dimentio whispers to her in a demonic voice “Cause your mine!” She screams. 

  


Mabel wakes up in a cold sweat. She sits up in bed and looks around and finds herself in the attic. Her thoughts are clear, no longer in the grips of psychosis. She remembers the ritual that Dimentio did to bring back Bill. She starts to briefly panic. Her thoughts race with fear. Dimentio warps into the room with his jester outfit on, he floats above her smiling saying to her “Thought someone was up.” Mabel says to him “Get away from me!” Dimentio gets a confused look on his face he says to her. “Why?” Mabel says to Dimentio “You brought back Bill Cipher!” Dimentio replies “No, I didn’t. You did.” Mabel mutters “What?” Dimentio continues “Poor thing, psychosis has a habit of tricking the mind with memories that aren’t real.” She replies “No, I remember a ritual, the blood the bodies. You… mixed my blood, and Dippers, with … corpses. (She suddenly gets a very queasy feeling) God, I’m going to be sick!” Dimentio replies laughing saying “My my psychosis, certainly gives you a wild imagination! You summoned Bill, said something about a Shooting Star, and your brother was yelling about the Ursa Major and the PineTree and summoning Bill.” Mabel stutters “You…you…You let him beat us!” Dimentio replies “Look at your self, doesn’t look like you were beaten at all.” She gets up and looks at a mirror in her room. She doesn’t even have a single scratch. She starts stammering. Dimentio gives her a hug and strokes her head. He says to her “Shhhh shhh shhh shhh poor girl, so much excitement, the psychosis must have hurt you so badly. Why don’t I make you some nice tea? Hm?” Mabel says “Thank you, I am so embarrassed.” Dimentio smiles warmly and says “Don’t worry about it, psychosis is a helluva thing. I’ll be right back.” He warps away. 

  


Dimentio warps into the kitchen, Bill is leaning on his cane, Bill asks Dimentio “She buy it?” Dimentio replies “Like a junkie, buying a hit.” Bill laughs “What an idiot!” Bill puts his fingers out in the shape of a gun. “Mind moving an inch to your left.” Dimentio does so and Bill immediately fires. Dipper is then hit with a blast of energy, it sends him flying through the air before landing several feet back. Dipper is thrown to the ground, along with a long blunt candlestick. The Echidna starts banging on her class cage. Bill briefly chuckles before saying to Dipper “Miss me that much Pine Tree? Willing to try and kill Dimentio to see my smiling face.” Dipper groans saying to Bill “You’re back. Using my fucking blood!” Dimentio says to Dipper “Wrong! Oh, Ursa Major ha haha hahaha! You summoned him with your sister.” Bill floats over to Dipper and puts the bottom of his cane on Dipper’s throat, and says to him “Thanks to you, I am back.” Dipper growls and says to him “Not for long Bill!” spits in one of Bill's eyes, Bill shrieks in pain and Bill immediately withdraws and starts rubbing his eyes. Dipper says to Bill while getting up “Your weak Cipher! You aren’t a god anymore, you look like an old man, and I am not some defenseless preteen anymore. Time from some payback!” Bill’s eyes still stinging look at Dipper as Dipper punches him the face. Bill tries to block his punches, but his body betrays him and he can’t. Blood starts clouding his vision. Dipper starts to beat him more. As Dimentio starts filling a kettle with water. 

Dipper knocks Bill to the ground and starts kicking him. Dipper screams at him “How do you like it? You sick son of a bitch!” Bill starts coughing up blood and starts chuckling. Dipper picks Bill up and throws him into the kitchen. Bill groans in pain, still mildly laughing. Bill sees Dimentio putting the kettle on the stove, and says to him “A little help.” Dimentio doesn’t even acknowledge Bill and goes looking for mugs. Dipper goes over to the kitchen and starts to beat Bill again. Dipper says to Bill “Stop laughing you bastard!” Bill manages to utter out “Why? **chuckling and spitting up blood** Pain is hilarious!” Dipper growls at Bill, before going back to punching him again. Dipper says to him “This hilarious huh? This is for taking over my body, terrorizing the town, tricking me and my sister, torturing my Great Uncle, and god knows what else you have done in your pathetic existence.” The tea kettle whistles and Dipper looks at the kettle only to see Dimentio release a magic attack at him. Dipper tries to move but instead gets hit. Dipper's nerves feel like they are stabbing him, he tries to scream in pain, but for some reason, he can’t. Dimentio takes the kettle off the stove, and Bill summons his cane and uses his cane to lift himself up. Bill starts to regenerate healing his cuts and bruises heal as even his blood evaporates on the ground. Bill says to Dimentio “I hate this pathetic flesh sack of a body.” Dimentio says to him “It’s growing stronger though.” Dipper writhes trying to move, but the pain only intensifies. Bill says to Dipper “That was fun kiddo, you beating me. I wonder if you think this is fun?” Bill lifts up his sleeve and presses down on his tattoo eye. Dipper looks, and from Bill, the color is drained from the world and turns black and white, the clock stops, Dimentio even freezes while pouring water into a mug. Dipper looks Bill in his eyes, and voices ring inside his head. They start screaming at him 

  


  


“Worthless!” “IDIOT!” “You brought him back!” “He gonna kill you.” “Gonna kill!” “Gotta stop him!” “STOP HIM” “Pathetic!” “Die already!” “Get out of here!” “GET OUT OF HERE!” “GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!” “RUN YOU, IDIOT!” “RUN!” “RUN!” “RUN!” “RUN!” Bill’s voice starts ringing out, as the room slowly starts to dissolves he says in a sing-song distorted voice has if playing hide and go seek. “Pine Tree!” Dipper gets up and starts running for the door. He runs passed the Snake creature who had just destroyed its cage. The snake creature has color just like Dipper but is very aggressive. It lunges at Dipper while he is trying to get to the door. It tackles him and threatens to bite his neck, but then an inhumane monstrous roar sounds and the snake creature looks up and her eyes immediately roll up into her head and she falls limp. Dipper pushes her over as she gasps for air. He runs to the door and opens it, only to find it leading to a deep dark chasm. The voices scream to him “You Idiot!” “Trapped” “Gonna kill us!” “Bill’s coming” “Bill’s coming” “You are the Ursa Major.” “Ursa Major” “Ursa Major save us” “Jump” “Don’t jump you, idiot!” “Not real” Dipper is pushed into the darkness below and screams. The world swirls around him, and darkness consumes his vision. 

  


Bill releases his hold on his tattoo. Dipper is catatonic, and so is the Echidna. Dimentio finishes pouring the water, and says to Bill “Want some tea?” Bill, laughs before saying “Love some.” Dimentio pours the hot water in the mug and Bill teleports an ornate tea box, instead of tea leaves though it is an assortment of various body parts, and more than a few deer teeth. However, he does get out an actual tea bag and puts it in his cup. Bill snaps and the box closes and disappears. Dimentio pours himself tea as well, and says to Bill “Be right back.” Dimentio then warps away with a cup of tea. Bill sips his tea and then pours the remaining hot water from the kettle on the Echidna. It’s scaly skin sizzles, and Bill chuckles, saying to the snake creature “Told you your nightmares wouldn’t be fun. eid ot ydaer?” Bill touches his tattoo again, and the world goes black and white. The snake lady lets out a horrified scream. As Bill Cipher assumes his triangle form and turns into his monstrous form. He then consumes the beast, before letting out a burp and says “mm Scaly! BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Bill reverts to his human form, and release his tattoo. The world goes back to its regular form. Bill now looks at the comatose Echidna and snaps his fingers. The glass from the case floats up and stabs her body, leaving a bloody trail. As it repairs the glass casing. Bill notices the creature's blood around its skin. He snaps his fingers once again and the blood surrounds the creatures and freezes, turning the snake women into a bloody ice statue. Bill then takes his cane and smashes the statue into broken bloody pieces. Bill snaps his fingers and the bloody mess is cleaned up in an instant. Bill goes to Dipper who is lying on the ground with an emotionless expression on his face. Bill picks Dipper and lugs him on his shoulder saying to himself “Old man! BAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!” he walks to the living room and he throws Dipper on the couch. Dipper’s hat falls off, and Bill sees Dipper’s forehead, the birthmark has all but faded.

  


Dimentio appears in the attic with a small shockwave announcing his presence. Mabel is up and dressed. Mabel says to Dimentio “I heard screaming, is everything okay?” Dimentio replies “What are you talking about? Everything is fine. Tea?” Mabel replies with a quick “yes please” and takes the tea. She takes a sip before saying to Dimentio “Are you sure? I coulda swore I heard screaming.” Dimentio says to her “Yes, everything is fine. (in a sing-song voice) Poor sweet girl, still suffering, (in almost hypnotic voice) trust me.” Mabel immediately calms down and gets weak in the knees. Dimentio continues in his sing-song voice increasingly hypnotic “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” Mabel starts touching Dimentio, literally trying to latch onto his confidence. Dimentio says to her in a purely hypnotic voice “You want me you? You want me to take all the doubt away. You want me to think for you. Want me to do what’s best for you. I can do that Mabel, I can do that for you and so much more. I can take you to heights you never thought possible.” Mabel kiss Dimentio deeply she opens her mouth letting Dimentio’s tongue in, Dimentio smirks in his head. Dimentio breaks the kiss, spit connecting them and Dimentio says to her in a mocking tone “My, someone’s eager. (in a seductive tone) Want me to make you scream?” Mabel replies “Yes” He teleports away and Mabel screams in surprise as she falls on the ground. Dimentio laughs and offers his hand. Mabel takes his hand and admonishes Dimentio saying to him “What the hell?” The Dimensional Jester laughs and says to her “What? I made you scream.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimentio is such a tease.


	9. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel runs into some trouble and an old friend stumbles upon her.

Bill Cipher sips his tea and says to the comatose Dipper. “Want some Pine Tree?” Dipper looks blankly, not registering what the former triangle said. Bill continues “Oh c’mon Pine Tree, trees need water to survive.” He opens Dipper's mouth and pours some tea in his mouth, and closes his mouth. “Awfully quiet aren’t you Pine Tree? Oh right, you're trapped in your nightmares. Nifty trick Dimentio’s magic gave me. Tell mePine Tree, what do you see?” Dipper doesn’t respond. Bill laughs, and picks up the young man, and places him on a chair in the museum. He looks at his watch, and his suit jacket dissolves, and he left with his checkerboard undershirt, rolled up to the elbows with tattoos of the all-seeing eye, on both his elbows. Dimentio teleports in front of Bill Cipher, this time wearing his suit. His mask this time has a flair to it, making it more distinctive. Dimentio looks at Dipper and asks Bill “Is he going to be part of the tour now Cipher?” Bill laughs and teases Dipper “Pine Tree here is a temporary exhibit, I will get him out of this later tonight. Or we wait 50 years, he may get out of it himself, or never. Precognition is still a little off.” Dimentio says “Your still weak Bill. You need to what these pathetic creatures call sleep.” Bill says “Why? I have unlimited energy.” Dimentio replies “These humans do most of their growing sleeping. You are doing something similar, except you are just getting stronger.” Bill replies “We have a visitor coming down the stair. Let me give her a show.” Dimentio smirks and says “I’ll take care of old Dipper here.” Dimentio snaps, and Dipper disappears, Dimentio warps away, while Bill disappears with a quick flash. Mabel calls out “Dimentio, Dipper? Hello!” The clock strikes and rings out, but is slowed and distorted. The world turns Black and White, and Bill appears in his triangle form.

Bill says to her“Hello SHOOTING STAR!” Mabel's eyes go wide “Bill!” Bill Cipher laughs “Yes it’s me, good old (eyes glowing red and voice going demonic) BILL!” Mabel cowers in fear. Bill laughs at her fear and says to her “Pathetic like always Shooting Star. Just like I like it. BAH HA HA HA HA HA!” Mabel remembers they are in the mindscape and says to him “Why don’t you go to hell Bill.” She spawns a rainbow gun, firing it at Bill. Bill disappear in the dark, Bill laughs in a sinister way. Bill says to her “I’m stronger Mabel!” Darkness envelopes Mabel, she yells as hands begin to pull on her legs she drops her rainbow gun, and Bill reappears behind her and whispers in her ear “Don’t try and fight me, Mabel. (whispering) It’ll only hurt more.” Mable then hears Dimentio's voice yell out “Mabel snap out of it.” The triangle demon disappears, the hands grabbing her let go, and the world turns back into color, and Dimentio warps into the room. Mabel runs into Dimentio’s arms, saying “You gotta save me from Bill.” Dimentio acts confused “What are you talking, Bill isn’t even here. You started talking crazy about Bill and acted like you were trying to fire a gun. Then you started screaming. Like you were back in psychosis.”

Mabel replies “What? No, I was in the Mindscape you have to be asleep in the Mindscape if you are human.” Dimentio replies “Think that would disqualify Bill over here.” Mabel turns to see Bill Cipher, in his human form. Mabel looks at him and says “Bill…you’re so…old.” Bill laughs “Right back at you Shooting Star.Besides I am a trillion-year-old dream demon, I am old!” Mabel says trying to put 2 and 2 together. “Wait if you are back, why haven’t you tried to kill us yet?” Bill throws his head back, laughs a deep belly, and chokes out “Who said I haven’t? Like that tea Dimentio made you, I spiked it with cyanide” Mabel starts freaking out and running in circles and then Bill chuckles and says to the panicking girl “It’s funny how dumb you are Shooting Star! I spiked it with an apple seed, which contains cyanide. Just not enough to kill you.” Bill laughs, and Mabel nervously laughs in response. Bill continues “No, but in all seriousness were good. I mean hard to be mad when you brought me back, and now that Stan and Ford are (demonic voice) DEAD! We are even.” Mabel breathes a sigh of relief and says to Bill “Oh thank god!” Bill slightly annoyed at that comment, but undeterred asks Mabel “Wanna have lunch Shooting Star? Catch me up on your life for the past what decade or so?” Mabel chuckles and says to him “What we’re friends now?” Dimentio responds “Given he will be living with us I would suggest that you get friendly with him.” Mabel says to Dimentio “What! Since when?” Dimentio replies “Since you invited him to stay.” Mabel replies “I never did that” Dimentio laughs “Ha ha ha ha ha my sweet Mabel yes you did.”Mabel says to him “I don’t think I did.” Dimentio replies in a hypnotic voice “My dear you need to trust me. I would never do anything to harm you.” Mabel gets weak in the knees and Bill smirks seeing this. Mabels says to Dimentio “He can stay. So long as he doesn’t try and kill me or Dipper.” Bill reaches out his left hand and has blue flames engulf his hand, and says to

“Mabel shake on it?” Mabel complies and shakes Bill’s hand. The demon says to her “Now where is old Pine Tree?” Mabel responds concerned “You don’t know where he is.” Bill replies “No, haven’t a clue. Dimentio do you know where he is?” Dimentio replies “It seems like he got lost in the forest. That was the last place I saw him walking.” Bill replies “Right, oh well! Lunch Shooting Star?” Mabel replies “We can’t just leave him lost in the forest. Dimentio couldn’t you look for him, for me?” Dimentio says, “Poor dear I would love to, but see there is a tour waiting for me to conduct it. Should only last what 30 minutes” Mabel asks “What about you Bill?” Bill laughs and says “Barking up the wrong tree Shooting Star. I probably have the target on my back the size of the pyramids. Which I helped build by the way!” Mabel goes to ask a question but stops herself saying “Gotta remember to tell Dipper that, but first I am going to look for him. Dimentio once you are done with the tour, please come help me.” Dimentio replies “Will do love.” Mabel slips on her shoes and heads out the door, a group of tourists waiting outside. Bill turns and says to Dimentio “Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I don’t think I could have done a better job myself!” Dimentio smirks and replies “Thank you! Now get to bed.” Bill chuckles and says to Dimentio “And what if I don’t.” Dimentio replies matter of factly “You stay stuck in a weak body, but I don’t care.” Bill again chuckles and says to Dimentio“I know you don’t. Cause you don’t care about anything, except yourself.” Dimentio laughs back “Pot calling the kettle black. Hahaha ha ha ha!” Bill laughs back, and the two practically fall on the floor laughing. The novelty clock rings and a mechanical voice says, “it’s time for the tour!” Bill yawns and says to Dimentio “All right, I’ll get out of your hair.”

Bill floats and starts glowing before disappearing with a flash of light. Dimentio gets ready to open the doors, but remembers Dipper. “Can’t forget our new attraction.” He snaps and Dipper’s catatonic body warps onto a waiting chair along with a sign saying, “The Amazing Human Statue.” Dimentio then opens the door and looks at the waiting audience. There are about 20 adults, along with 10 school-aged children. There is 1 teenager about 18-19 years old. Dimentio says “Ladies and gentlemen get ready for an exciting show.”

Mabel yells in the forest “Dipper! WHERE ARE YOU DIPPER?” Mabel runs around and the forest itself seems scared. Mabel goes dipper into the forest, she continually screams out “Dipper!” A dark chuckling is heard throughout the forest, Mabel closes her eye, breathing deeply saying to herself “Calm down Mabel.” She opens her eyes and finds herself in the middle of a room. She looks around and sees blood on the walls. Along with a demented chuckling, Mabel sees a woman slicing up a body, with something green on her head. Voice in Mabel’s head starting yelling “Get out of here!” “She’ll find you!” “She’ll see you!” “Kill her!” “Killer!” “She’s a Killer!” “KILL HER!” “WHORE!” “She’ll kill you!” “GET OUT OF HERE!” “OUT OF HERE!” She closes her eyes hoping to just be in a dream. She opens her eyes once more, and she is back in the forest she starts running into the forest again, but this time the voices in her head grow even stronger “Out of here!” “Gonna get us!” “RUN AWAY!” “Get out of here!” She starts to look at the trees and notices one of them has twigs in very odd directions. The voices start whispering “The trees know.” “they know” “they know” “know” “Pathetic” “even the trees know” “Get out of here” Mabel starts crying saying “What do they know?” The voices respond “Crazy!” “Crazy!” “CRAZY!” “She is crazy!” “Talking to herself!” “crazy!” “Get out of here!” “Crazy!” “Get out of here!” “NOW!” “Get out of here now!” “Get out of here NOW!” Mabel looks around and it is as if all the trees are signaling to her they know. The voices become a cacophony, she starts getting overwhelmed and can barely hear her own thoughts. She cups her ears, and yells “SHUT UP!” The voices only get louder “Out of here!” “Shooting stars die!” “Get out!” “OUT!” “OUT!” “OUT!” “OUT!” She falls on the ground, the voices intensify, and she starts crawling away from the area, desperately trying to get the voices to stop. A voice not in her head says to her “Mabel? Mabel Pines?” Mabel looks up and sees a tall gray-haired 20-year-old, with an American flag lapel. Mabel chokes out “Gideon?” Before falling unconscious from the voices screaming in her head. The last thing she hears from the voices “He’s not going to like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I know this chapter was short, but the next one is going to be really long. Leave a comment or kudos if you are so inclined.


	10. A Family's Trip to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a long time to complete. I hope you enjoy it.

**With Mabel suffering from psychosis in the forest, will an old friend help her?**

“Mabel my sweet Mabel!” Gideon picks Mabel, but huffs and puffs while he does it. He may have grown and lost some weight, but he is by no measure strong. He keeps muttering “I’ll save you, Mabel. Ugh… Save you from the fires… You’ll love me won’t you.” Gideon finally makes it to his car just outside the forest, and almost dropping her, manages to get his front passenger door open, and he puts her on the seat and then collapses from exhaustion. Hacking, and saying “Oh sweet goodness, ***Wheezing*** Oh man, what the heck. *more wheezing* I have got to get in better shape.”

The world turns black and white, and Bill Cipher triangle form appears in front of Gideon Gleeful. Bill looks at Gideon and says to him “Sure do little piggy!”Gideon screams in fear yelling “NO, you’re supposed to be dead!” Bill chuckles “Supposed to be. Hehehehe since when have I done things the way they are supposed to be done. (In his demonic voice) I’M THE ALL SEEING EYE!” Gideon steels up his courage and says to Bill “I’m not afraid of you Bill, you were killed once you can be again.” Bill laughs “Yeah they killed me! Haha haha, I think the fact that I am back here means I am not killed” Gideon laughs “How do I know you aren’t some shape-shifting spirit impersonating Bill? The real Bill Cipher wouldn’t need to put me in the mindscape anymore.” Bill chuckles before saying to him “Cause I’m asleep you living ventriloquist dummy! Just not really asleep, I’ll really sleep when I’m dead, and until recently I did! BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA”

Gideon gets more defiant, and says to him “I am done making deals DEMON! Once you left I was a normal kid … mostly. No, I am going to save Mabel from you, and you can’t stop me.” Cipher starts chuckling at the absurdity of his statement. Eventually, he ends up rolling on the floor laughing. Gideon goes to move but feels stuck. Gideon grunts trying to get free. Bill stops laughing, and says “Boy kid, you should really be a comedian.” Gideon grunts and says defensively “I am not a kid I am 20 years old.” Bill says to him “I am over a trillion years old compared to me practically everyone is a kid. Now back to the matter at hand, I don’t want to kill her, no I simply want you to drive her back to the mystery shack, I’ll cook. Keep you nice and fed piggy.”

Gideon growls “Hey I have lost a lot of weight!” Bill ignores him saying to Gideon “None the less little piggy, bring her to the mystery shack and I’ll let you go unscathed mentally, physically, spiritually, entirely unharmed, and unaffected. Pretty good deal right?” Gideon yells at Bill “NO I’M NOT DOING A DEAL WITH YOU DEMON!” Bill laughs and says to Gideon “Fine, enjoy a bubble of pure madness instead.” Bill summons a glowing bubble and tosses it at Gideon. Gideon tries to run, but the finds he can’t, he is consumed with the bubble. In the bubble, he turns into his younger self for a second, before emerging out the other side. Gideon laughs and says “That’s all you got.” Before rouge thoughts go through his head “this can’t be all he has.” Gideon thinks to himself “that’s weird.” Before thinking to himself “He is going to send us to hell.” Gideon thinks “Us?” This new internal voice keeps saying “He is gonna kill us.”Gideon tries to calm himself down, but he gets in a conversation with himself. “The bubbles made us impure.” “No, I’m exactly the same as when I went through the bubble.” “What if you aren’t?” “It’s doesn’t matter what if, because it isn’t true.” “What if though?” “It doesn’t matter.” “What if?” “Oh god, what if he did though! Wait, but he didn’t.” “What if?” “No! Stop it, he didn’t though.”

Gideon goes through the same thought process 20 times before Bill interrupts. “Little piggy, appears to be enjoying the OCD.” Gideon finally breaks out of the thought loop. “OCD?” Bill continues “Now, here is the new deal, you drive her back to the mystery shack, and you eat a meal with me, and in return, I will take away the OCD. Otherwise, you can just suffer with it till you are 95 dying from a stroke. I’ll get her back either way, up to you though Gideon. Deal?” Bill reaches out his hand covered in blue flames. Gideon responds “Deal!” He shakes Bill’s hand. Bill disappears and Gideon immediately starts panicking, “What am I going to do. I can’t live like this.” He opens his car door and gets in, slamming the door. He gets the thoughts “It’s not closed all the way.” Gideon closes it one more time and gets the same thought. He knows it’s closed, but can’t stop himself. He has to open and close the door another 9 times before the thoughts are satisfied.

Dimentio takes a bow as he finishes a trick at the Mystery Shack. Once the clapping stops he continues. “Now my friends we have two new mysterious items, that will surely convince even the most skeptical of you of magic.” He goes to a display case. Inside is a red ball, Dimentio opens the case and takes it out. “Ladies and gentlemen this may look like an ordinary red ball it certainly doesn’t look like anything special, but what happens when I throw it.” Dimentio throws it across the room, and it hits a door. “It is still an ordinary ball, but look what happens when I open my hand.” He opens his left hand and within seconds the ball is warped into Dimentio’s hand. Members of the audience ooh and aah at the display. “This my friends, is a cursed ball, like a boomerang it always comes back. We at the Mystery Shack have to keep it in this case, otherwise, it keeps coming to us every time we open our palms.” One of the guests says to his 18-year-old son “Now son, what he did was a great illusion. Probably he had another ball in his sleeve, while the other ball is still over there.” Dimentio says to the man “My sir what a theory. I see you dismiss the paranormal so easily.” The man replies to him “On the contrary, I am an expert in parapsychology.” Dimentio responds intrigued “An expert in a pseudoscience?” The man replies “Never said I found anything, just that I am still looking.” Dimentio laughs and puts the ball back in the case. Dimentio continues “Now before I send you off to the gift shop, I have a special exhibit to show you.” Dimentio points to Dipper, who looks on with no emotion. “I present you the human statue. Dipper Pines! Though I like to call him Pine Tree, as he doesn’t move.” The audience looks absolutely astounded. Expect an older woman about 60. She looks at Dipper skeptically. As though examining him, Dimentio looks at her skeptically. She waves her hand in front of him, she whispers in Dipper’s ear “Blink twice if you are okay?” Dipper doesn’t respond. She takes out her phone and turns on the flashlight, and shines it in his eyes. Dimentio pays her no mind and talks to the expert on parapsychology. “So I assume you are a doctor of parapsychology right?” The man nods Dimentio smiles and says to him “What’s your name doctor?”

The man responds “Doctor Gary Alcock”. Dimentio says to the doctor “Well what are you doing here Dr. Alcock?” Doctor Alcock replies “Just taking my son on one last road trip before he heads off to college. Sadly being a parapsychologist doesn’t often pay the bills, even with a master's in physics. My wife is a psychiatrist though, so it massively helps.” Dimentio smells the makings of a deal. Dimentio asks “Oh who is your wife?” Doctor Alcock replies “That woman over there. Looks like she is very concerned about Dipper I mean Pine Tree as you call him” He looks at the women testing Dipper. Dimentio says to her “Everything okay other Doctor Alcock?” He walks over to her commenting to himself “This movement of moving my legs back and forth is so tedious, how the hell do they stand it.” The woman replies “It’s actually Doctor Kübler-Alcock, and no everything is not okay. He isn’t pretending, he is cationic, he needs to be in a hospital, not a sideshow.” Dimension responds “What do you mean? Is he sick?” The woman replies “Don’t play dumb with me! You put a catatonic person as a sideshow! You horrible man!” The crowd starts to focus on the two. Dimentio replies “How dare you!” The crowd looks at the growing fight. Doctor Alcock says to his wife “Honey, I doubt he actually knew.” The 18-year-old looks embarrassed by the fight. Dimentio yells at the women “Get out!” The woman replies “Happily, and I am taking him to the hospital.” Dimentio looks at her. Her eyes are a burning fire of anger, while Dimentio's are cold and emotionless. He stares her down, intimidating her, infected her anger with fear, all the while making the mental calculation if he should kill everyone in the room. Bill Cipher’s voice yells out “What the hell is going on here?” He steps through a painting of himself, but instead of an old man, Bill is now has a body of a toned, slightly muscular 25-year-old, his hair now a solid golden blond. He is in his checkerboard shirt, but has his cane and top hat with him, seeming slightly out of place for a young man, however it still works, as Bill gives the vibe of an aristocrat. The Doctor responds “I am Doctor Kübler-Alcock, and this man is catatonic, I am taking him to a hospital.” Bill responds “Doctor I appreciate the concern, but that’s not necessary. I am his primary doctor. He is fine.” The woman yells at Bill “You allow this?” Bill replies “Not that it is your business, but if you want I can let you see his medical records.” Bill looks ahead as he sees a woman coming up from the basement with several trash bags, wearing a baseball cap. Doctor Kübler replies “Wouldn’t that violate HIPA?” Bill shakes his head “No, given I have power of attorney. His records are downstairs if you and your family want to come down and see them, I would be happy to show you and clear this whole misunderstanding up.” Doctor Alcock says to his wife “Honey, let’s just go, he seems fine.” Doctor Kübler replies “No, I am going to see this.” Bill says to the rest of the crowd “Sorry for the misunderstanding folks, please go out to the gift shop, and I hope you enjoyed the tour.” Dimentio says to the crowd “Follow me.” Before putting his air up blocking the view, and whispering to Bill “I trust you saw everything.” Bill replies “Yes, the dad is the perfect patsy.” Dimentio whispers “Kill the bitch, and make it hurt.” Bill replies “My pleasure, what do you want to do with the kid?” Dimentio replies “I don’t care.” Dimentio shows the crowd out, and Bill Cipher shows the family to the basement, all while Dipper is stuck inside his head.

Bill holds the door for the basement open as he leads the family downstairs, and before shutting it locking it. The family get down the stairs and see the blood on the walls, and the bloody knives. Their eyes go wide, as Bill laughs, before grasping his tattoo, consuming the room into black and white, as the 3 are trapped in the mind-scape. Bill’s laugh being the last thing they hear before the world goes entirely dark. The 18-year-old opens his eyes, and founds himself, in a dark room illuminated by blue flames. He seems an older version of himself he is in a hospital gown, slowing dying no on around him. The 18-year-old looks on as his older self, looking around panicked as he draws his final breaths. The 18-year-old, runaways, he opens a door and finds himself looking at an older version of himself jumping off a ladder with a rope around his neck, hanging him. He screams and slams the door. He turns around and sees his middle-aged self with a gun in his mouth.

The 18-year-old screams “Don’t!” His middle-aged self pulls the trigger, and his skull is destroyed, and his brain flies everywhere, and blood splatters on the 18-year-old. The 18-year old vomit at the scene, before screaming “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” He takes a step forward when he looks back the body is gone, replaced by a picture of himself burning in hell. He starts seeing eyes everywhere, before hearing an echoing voice say to him “Enjoying the show kid?” He turns around and sees Bill Cipher sitting a table for two. The young man turns to run, but Bill warns him “If you run away, you’ll end up dying in here. Now sit down, or I will let that lunatic murder you, hell he may even make you part of the show.” The 18-year-old reluctantly sits down and looks down. Bill Cipher stares at him, looking him over from the top and down, before laughing, he chokes out. “What’s your name son?” “I am not your son!” Bill slams the young man’s face down on the table “No you’re not! Now treat me with respect, before I scoop one of your eyes out Benny boy!” Bill releases him. The 18-year-old, before puts his head back up, and his nose is bleeding. “How do?” Bill cuts him off “How do I know your name? Ben Kübler-Alcock, honestly I don’t know why you put up with your bitch of a mother. If she were my mother, and she was as overbearing as she was, I would’ve set her on fire, and fun fact I did, along with my original dimension. BAH HA HA HA HA HA!” Ben’s stomach wretches again and he throws up once more, but away from Bill. Bill impersonates Ben’s mother “Ben what did I tell you about drinking alcohol again.” Before reverting back to his regular voice and laughing hysterically. He stops laughing and says to him “Well kid, let’s get to down to business. You want out of here. More importantly, you want to be free of an overbearing mother and a complete loser, whack job, and fool of a father.” Ben is dumbstruck, and stutters out “H-ho-how did you now that.” Bill chuckles “Don’t you kids ever study history? What other (in a demonic voice) eye (regular voice) do you see throughout history?” Ben asks “The all-seeing eye?” Bill lights up with excitement “DING DING DING DING! You win a prize, a half a million dollars rounded down.” Ben asks him “Are you going to kill me?” Bill swiftly replies “Depends, if you cooperate no. However, I am more than content, with leaving you in this maze as your body slowly decays, before your heart finally stops beating. Or that maniac kills you whatever’s quicker. However, I think I have a solution that will meet all our needs.” Ben cocks his head, surprised “What could I have that you would possibly want?” Bill grins to himself, before saying “Glad you ask, I am an immortal higher dimensional being. I don’t experience human emotions. Simply put, I want to experience one human emotion, and to do that I need a physic connection to a human, and of course, I would need to amplify it substantially to feel a fraction of it. It wouldn’t be for long, a day at the maximum, 15 minutes at the least.” Ben says in disbelief “I have got to be dreaming!” Bill replies “Ding Ding Ding Ding. You are dreaming! … Sort of.” Ben replies “Say I believed any of this, and you are some higher dimensional being. What would I get out of it?”

Bill says quite casually “Simply put, I get you away from your family. Your mother won’t control you anymore, you won’t have to come along the ride as your father continues to fail, and make a lunatic of himself.” Ben says “That would be nice, but I am about to get murdered by a lunatic. Even if I somehow survive I would be going to college.” Bill chuckles before saying to him “Of course I would make sure that lunatic doesn’t murder you or the rest of your family.” Ben starts to feel as though he finally has power in this negotiation. “I don’t want to simply not get killed, and have my parents abandon me, I would need money at the least.” Bill eggs him on “Of course you would probably want to make sure you didn’t end up like they are now, in a loveless marriage, both failures in their careers.” Ben says “Yeah, none of that, I want to be a success.” Bill sighs “You drive a hard bargain, but I want something else out of the deal. I mean, I make you a success story all in exchange for possibly 15 minutes of an emotion.” The ben immediately says “You can’t have my soul. I would rather be stuck in this hell, or be murdered by that lunatic, then give my soul away.” Bill laughs before saying “Why the hell would I want your soul? What would I do with it, eat it? Ew! No, I don’t want your soul. I want the opportunity to gain more influence, I want to my symbol to become more part of the culture. I have been hiding for too long. Every often I want you to make my symbol.” Ben replies “Where, with what, when, how many times, what even is your symbol?” Bill slams his fist down the table, his anger showing and he shouts in Demonic voice “Stop asking questions!” He straightens out his bowtie “Now, the where and when I don’t know yet, depends on what I feel like, you’ll probably know, and don’t worry the symbol will become be easily recognizable once our psychic link is established. I promise I won’t make you fill your house with my symbol all over the walls like a lunatic. Now, do we have a deal?” Ben looks apprehensive, and Bill goads him “I remind you if you don’t agree I will let that maniac murder you, your call.” Ben glups “So you make sure that maniac doesn’t kill me, and I become a success away from my parents, and all I have to do is let you experience a human emotion, and put your symbol in some places. Fine deal.” Bill puts his hand, with blue flames surrounding it. Ben shakes Bill’s hand, and the deal is sealed. Ben has a dawning realization “What emotion do you want to feel.” Bill replies “Oh yeah, eeny, meeny, miny, ANGER!” The world is consumed once more in black before Ben opens his eyes once more and Bill Cipher is standing in his human form. Ben looks at his parents and feels intense anger, more than he has ever felt in his entire life. Ben blinks and his eyes become cat like, and golden. The anger starts to get even more intense as if he is about to explode. His parents open their eyes and see their son snarling. They look at him concerned his mother says “Son what’s wrong with you?” Bill laughs and says “Hope you deal with aggressive people, under the influence of a Demon Doc!” Ben hears Bill cipher’s echoing voice whisper “Do it!” Ben grabs one of the bloody knives as his mom and dad try escaping, they run past Bill who outstretches his arm, inviting them to try and escape. He laughs “You know, all you had to do was shut the hell up. You would have lived a lot longer, as it is you should’ve lived another 30 years, before dying in your sleep on your 90th birthday, but c’est la vie.” They both try and get out of the basement, however, they can’t open the door. Bill uses his cane and warps it around Ben’s mother's neck and pulling her back down. She falls down the stairs, her vision is disorientated, as Bill, stabs her in the arm. “I get the first strike.” He pats her arm and says to her “Have fun where you’re going.” As her son yells in agony as the anger consumes him. Ben runs up to her and starts a frenzied knife attack, stabbing her over and over, as she chokes out in agony. Bill whispers to him “Make the symbol” Ben grunts, he keeps striking, before slitting her throat. As she quickly bleeds out, he makes an incision in his mother’s gut. He starts pulling out her internal organs, still pulsating. Ben uses them to make a triangle, around her body. He then stabs out one of her now dead eyes.He then throws it to Bill Cipher, who burns it with his indigo flame. He scoops the other eye out of its socket, and puts it in the center of the triangle, before moving the body out of the triangle. Bill cackles with joy, before saying to Ben “This is human anger? This emotion is nothing. Boy, you humans are limited!” Before yelling up the stairs at Doctor Alcock “Your next doc!” The doctor yells like a caged animal “NO, PLEASE GOD NO!” Bill grasps his tattoo and the world is again engulfed in back and white. Doctor Alcock’s vision goes to black. He finds himself looking at his wedding, his younger self is grinning ear to ear, along with his wife. He then sees something that looks like a ghostly figure, it beckons him away. He runs after it, and opens the church doors, only to reveal nothing. He turns back around and the wedding is gone, his bride crying, till she disappears. More ghosts appear, but this time they are taunting him. He goes to get out his phone to try and video it, but as soon as he does the ghosts are replaced with actual people laughing at him. Doctor Alcock tries to tell them “I have proof! It’s true!” The laughing only gets louder, as his wife looks at him disapprovingly, with his son looking embarrassed. He screams as the ground below him collapses, and he falls through and lands in a padded cell. Bill Cipher waits for him in his triangle form. Saying to him “Welcome to Mindscape doc!” The Doctor looks at Bill Cipher and says to him “This isn’t real, there has been no evidence of any paranormal activity.” Bill chuckles before saying to him “Really, no evidence I wonder why? Of course, growing up in a place like New York City no wonder you couldn’t find anything.” “How do you?” “How do I know your grandmother talked to you, even though she was dead for a decade before you were even born? How do I know you have spent every waking moment searching for evidence and getting laughed at while you do? How do I know you used physics to desperately try and prove your ideas of the paranormal? (Bill gets darker) How do I know that your wife cheated on you for the past 17 years? How do I know your son is utterly embarrassed to have you as a father? How do I know that you actually took this trip to try and find paranormal activity while trying to bandage your marriage?” Doctor Alcock’s eyes go wide. Bill practically smirks with his eye before saying to him “SIMPLE! I am the All Seeing Eye!” The doctor asks him “Are you the devil?” Bill’s eye goes wide at this question before he starts laughing hysterically “AM I THE DEVIL? BAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Wow, now that is a laugh. Hehehe No! I am not the Devil. If I was I would be stewing in the pit of hell wouldn’t I?” Bill summons a pot, and asks the doctor “Tea? Coffee? Liquid Mercury?” The Doctor replies “Liquid Mercury? Why would anyone want liquid Mercury?” Bill shrugs and replies “Ivan the Terrible loved the stuff, said it stopped his back pain; It also made him insane, but you fix one problem at a time. Anyway, Doctor, your wife is dead, your son is on a demonic induced rage, and you are trapped inside a dingy basement. Ever thought it would end this way? Your life in pieces, having achieved almost nothing, and that one accomplishment about to kill you.” Doctor Alcock starts panicking. “Oh God, I’m going to die, and my son’s going to kill me. Fuck! What am I going to do? SHIT!” Bill Cipher pays him no mind and sips his cup “Ah blood from the ethnic cleaning in Rwanda. (He sips again) Wait no this isn’t blood from Rwanda. (sips again) This isn’t even blood! (Sips again) its fucking grape juice. Ugh! (sips again) No, wait it is blood.” The Doctor ignores Bill and starts lamenting “I wasted my life! I am worthless! I found nothing, my wife hated me, and my son is about to kill me!” Bill rolls his eye, “Whine whine whine, me me me me, wah wah I wasted my life chasing ghost, and my now my son is about to kill me. Boo Hoo!” The doctor starts sobbing. Bill finally lights up for a brief second, “You know Doc, you’re still alive, cause I am keeping you alive. I might be able to offer you a deal.” The doctor starts to sob less. Bill continues “In exchange for your service on a few things, I’ll make sure your son doesn’t kill you, and hell as an added bonus I’ll even make sure you and your son don’t take the blame for killing your wife. You get a fresh start and a new lease on life, and you also get to work with me! Quite a good deal, if I say so myself.” Doctor Alcock pulls himself together, and his voice still weak asks Bill “What type of work?” Bill rather disinterested says to him “Oh just some equations I have been stumped on. Now, do you have a deal?” Doctor Alcock “Yes” Bill raises his hand and engulfs in blue flames, and holds it out to Doctor Alcock. Doctor Alcock shakes Bill’s hand, and Bill laughs as the doctor feels a presence enter his mind. He yells at Bill “What are you doing to me!” Bill puts him in a vice grip, and says to Doctor Alcock in a calm voice “Simple, taking what you owe me. Just like I did with your son, when I had her kill your wife. BAH HA HA HA HA!” Doctor Alcock starts to feel his will, almost being consumed by Bill Cipher. Doctor Alcock starts to falter against Cipher’s will, and feels really tried, he tries to protest, but Bill shushes him saying in soft voice as if putting a child to sleep “Shhhh, Doctor! Bill will take over. You’ll get your will back when I’m done with you. For now just take a nice rest.” Doctor Alcock, slowly closes his eyes. Bill laughs and then reenters the physical world.

Bill releases his tattoo, and the world is no longer black and white. Doctor Alcock’s son is still stabbing his mother’s corpse. Doctor Alcock, stumbles down the stairs, his eyes looking tired, he then slumps down on the ground and closes his eyes. A few seconds go by, and Bill laughs as Doctor Alcock opens his eyes, and they replaced with Golden Cat like eyes. Bill wraps his arm around the now possessed doctor. “Ah didn’t know I was the triangle did you doc?” Doctor Alcock replies in a voice dead of emotion “No Master Cipher.” “Not that you mind do you?” “No Master Cipher, I am at service till I have fulfilled my part of the deal.” Bill chuckles, and Ben growls at his father, Bill teleports various tools to cut up a body. Bill says to Ben “Hey angry, go use the anger and cut up your mother!” Ben quickly complies, and start hacking it up. Bill uses one of his eyes to see that Gideon is nearly at the Mystery Shack. Bill turns to Doctor Alcock “I have got to go talk to an old contractor. Now, as for you Doctor, I need you to start working on the equation that will let me and my partner get out of this town.”

**What are Dimentio and Bill Cipher planning?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or a kudos if you are so inclined.


	11. Deer, Pigs and Dead Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon meets Dimentio. Things don't go well for Gideon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week fell a bit behind. Please enjoy!

**After a rather mentally exhausting car ride, Gideon has arrived.**

Bill walks upstairs and sees himself through one of his eyes. He is covered in blood. He snaps and the blood is cleaned from his shirt and pants. However his face is still covered with blood, Bill despite knowing this says to himself “Perfect” Bill sees with his own two eyes Gideon pull up with Mabel unconscious in tow. Dimentio's voice says to Bill “Seems we have a visitor.” Dimentio warps next to Bill in his jester outfit “I trust you know him.” Bill chuckles before saying to him “Little Gideon Gleeful, I should’ve shoved an apple in his mouth and baked him in an oven. Broke a deal I made with him.” Gideon opens his door and is compelled to slam it, before opening it and slamming door another 9 times, before he can get out. Dimentio comments to Bill, “Seems a rather unstable fellow.” Bill replies “Oh that’s just the OCD I gave him. Hehehehehehe He’s freaking out.” Dimentio looks at Gideon doing the same thing before he can finally close it. Dimentio snaps his fingers and Gideon and Mabel are warped away from the car. Bill chides Dimentio “What you end his torment for?” Dimentio replies (while floating as though laying on a couch) “Cause I got bored.” Gideon warps into the room along with Mabel. Mabel is warped onto a couch, while Gideon is warped on his feet.

Gideon looks around, and see’s Bill Cipher in his human form blood all over his face, he gasps “Oh no! Please don’t kill me, Bill!” Bill says to him “Well normally, I would cut your body, and feed your flesh to cannibals. However, we had a deal.” Bill snaps his fingers and all the intrusive thoughts stop, and Gideon’s mind quiets. Gideon says to Bill “Oh my god, this feels so much better.” Gideon says to Bill “Well, thanks for keeping your end of the bargain. I’ll just go now.” Gideon starts to run away Bill shakes his heads, and grabs Gideon’s shoulder roughly saying to him “I promised you a meal little piggy, now shut up, go to the kitchen and sit down.” Gideon wants to run, but he knows he would fail, so he complies. Going into the kitchen he sits down, and Bill yells “Be right back, don’t go anywhere. I mean that.” Bill seemingly exits the building, and Dimentio floats into the room. Gideon says to him rather rudely and undeniably pissed off “What are you supposed to be? Bill Cipher’s court jester, comic relief, or just a whipping boy he keeps around? You creepy son of a bitch!" Dimentio merely smiles “No, my name is Dimentio I’m Mabel’s boyfriend.” Gideon looks incredibly hurt “What? How? W-Why?” Dimentio enjoying the reaction “What’s it to you?” Gideon starts stammering incoherent words, before saying “I…I…Wanted to win her heart.” Dimentio laughs, but it is a cold laugh, one that sends a chill up Gideon’s spine. Dimentio says to him in a cold condemning way “You wanted to get in her pants. You want to fuck her.” Gideon is floored, and Dimentio keeps smiling. Dimentio continues “Naughty little pig. I ought to send you to a volcano and watch your flesh melt off, and you cook like the pig you are.” Gideon cowers, while Dimentio keeps staring at him. “If you think Bill is dangerous, try me.”

Gideon starts trying to back out, but then Dimentio laughs a more light laugh. As Gideon still cowers but half-heartedly laughs with him. Dimentio warps his arm around Gideon saying to him “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not criticizing you. I don’t care that you want to fuck her. You could marry her for all I care.” Gideon is quite freaked out this by this, and Dimentio knows it. Dimentio continues “You used to be a fortune-teller right?” Gideon replies “Y-Years ago.” Dimentio tells him “Tell me what happens next.” Gideon replies “I can’t I was a fraud.” Dimentio pats him on the shoulder “Of course you were. Cause that’s what you are a fraud. You have nothing going for you, your cuteness ran out years ago.” Gideon starts sweating, feeling nauseous, and dizzy. “All to soon, you will be dead. Lying in your coffin, as bugs slowly devour your corpse.”

Gideon starts shaking and starts feeling as though he is dying. He feels the urge to run to his mother, but realizes he can’t, he is trapped with a Jester. Dimentio watches as Gideon panics, seeing the fear in his eyes. “Now, of course, there is someone who can fix that.” Gideon breathes sharply and starts crying. “Let me guess, you.” Dimentio smiles “No, her.” Gideon burst out in tears. “And I can’t have her.” Dimentio whispers in his ear “Yes, and no.” Gideon tries to calm himself down, wanting more information. Dimentio says to him “I already told you, Gideon, you can marry her, for all I care.” Gideon says to Dimentio still sniffling “She isn’t yours to give. You don’t deserve her! You don’t care about her! I don’t know why you want to just give her away, or why you think you can do that, but that’s not right.”

Dimentio chuckles saying “Spoken like a child trying to give lessons on morality. I really don’t care about morals and what you think of them! She is mine to do what I want, if she was smarter she would have seen through me. Yet the pretty ones are always so dumb. Suppose that’s why you want her, she is the only one that might be stupid enough to carry your genes into the next generation.” Gideon screams“HOW DARE YOU! You jester freak!” He grabs a knife on the counter and drives it through Dimentio, but it goes right through him. Gideon is then hit from behind with magic. Gideon feels a brief sting of pain, but instead of the pain spreading, he feels a sense of calm, and almost euphoria, before falling unconscious.

Dimentio snaps his fingers, planting a seed in Gideon’s head. Giggling before saying to Gideon “You just had to bring morals into the equation. Like the self-righteous hypocrite you are.” Doctor Alcock walks into the kitchen he looks at Dimentio and bows saying to him “Master Dimentio, it is an honor to stand in your presence.” Dimentio replies “Ah Doctor Alcock, I trust you made a deal with Bill.” Doctor Alcock replies “Yes Master Dimentio.” Dimentio says to him “Did he end up killing your son?” Dimentio then sees a ragged Ben Alcock, covered in blood run into the kitchen, snarling as if a wild animal. Ben sees his father, and lunges at him, but before he can touch him. Ben screams and grabs his head and yells in agony before saying in a demonic voice “niagrab eht fo dne ruoy dellifluf evah uoY” Ben’s eyes then go from catlike to normal, and then falls unconscious. Dimentio chuckles at this display “Like a baby throwing a temper tantrum, before falling asleep.” The young lady, with a floral in her sprout in her head, walks up to Dimentio and says to him while bowing “My master the body is loaded into the car. That angry boy loaded another one in it as well.” Dimentio chuckles at this before saying in a sing-song voice “Wonderful! (In his regular voice) Now take Finn Der with you.”

The Pixl warps into the room, Finn Der says to Dimentio “You called for me master.” Dimentio says to him “Yes I did, please find a place to bury those bodies somewhere in the Northwest Property. However, make sure they are easily found Bill says they aren’t well-liked so they should be the perfect people to pawn it off on.” Finn Der responds “Master you know that you could just bury them in the forest. The police would probably never find them.” Dimentio smirks before saying “And how do you know that?” The Pixl grunts and says “I don’t remember.” Dimentio laughs and says to him “Oh, of course, you don’t. Besides I want them found!” The Pixl asks “Why would you want that?” Dimentio responds “I don’t have to explain myself to a Pixl now get out of here!” The young lady bows along with the Pixl, and exit the building. Doctor Alcock asks Dimentio “Master Dimentio, what about my son?” Dimentio says to Doctor Alcock “Bill will uphold his part of the deal. You need to uphold yours.” Dimentio snaps and Doctor Alcock quickly warps away.

Bill Cipher comes into the kitchen with a dead deer, he plops it down on the counter, blood on his clothes, but no longer on his face oddly. Bill looks at Gideon who is unconscious. Bill says to Dimentio “Well I trust, he didn’t want to go along with the plan.” Dimentio replies smirking “Gee what gave that away, was it his unconscious body?” Bill giggles back before saying “Well, that’s Shooting Star taken care of, now what about Pine Tree.” Dimentio replies “Oh don’t worry about that. What you are going to do about that boy you let live.” Bill says to him “Simple send him to the bus station with a one-way ticket to Maine, and the winning lottery numbers in his head.” Bill snaps and Ben floats up in the air, before disappearing with a flash. Dimentio says “Awfully generous.” Bill laughs and says to him “The deal I made with him, and what he is going to do for us, that wasn’t generous I’m ripping him off.” Dimentio laughs “AH HA HA HA HA HA HA, Now there is the Bill Cipher I know and tolerate.”

Bill turns on a TV, and local reporter Shandra Jimenez is reporting in the center of Gravity Falls. “This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from Gravity Falls. Multiple Government agencies are in the town trying to investigate the recent cyber attack on the banking system. Their investigation is being hindered by a recent forest fire, believed to be caused by a gas explosion in Greasy’s Diner. The ATM which sources tell is was the epicenter of the attack was destroyed by the fire. On top of this, investigators have told us they have found multiple burned bodies in the Forrest. This tragic situation has rocked Gravity Falls to its core. Now on to happy news, the infamous Northwest Family (A picture of Preston and Priscilla Northwest is shown with devil horns on the two. Preston has gone gray, while Priscilla looks more plastic than human) has allegedly been hit by the cyber attack. They have lost practically all their money due to the attack, and no happily no money has been deposited into their account. Their daughter Pacifica Northwest (A picture of a now 23 Pacifica is shown with a halo around her head) is reportedly set to arrive in Gravity Falls to discuss the crisis with her hated family.

You may remember the Northwest Family from the recent passing of Fiddleford Hadron McGucket known affectionately in the town as “Old Man” McGucket. Preston Northwest recently rebought his historic family at auction as “Old Man” McGucket and his son Tate McGucket were both horrifically killed by the last members of a cult calling themselves The Blind Eye Society. The killers Sprott and Ivan Wexler were found Guilty Except for Insanity and sentenced to life. Ivan Wexler offered little in court simply saying “The Jester’s eye shall shine, beware the ringing bells of lies.” Bill Cipher fires a beam of energy at the TV causing it to explode.“I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance.” Dimentio says matter of factly “You should’ve killed all of them when you had the chance. Because you didn’t is the reason we are here. Quite frankly had you killed them, you’d be the dominant one in this relationship, but thankfully for me, you didn’t.” Bill looks at Dimentio and says with venom in his voice “Thankfully for me your little plan to destroy all worlds failed too.” Dimentio responds to him “Like a failed prospector mining for gold, my plan didn’t pan out. Big deal, it doesn’t matter. I’m back, and more importantly, I am ready for a show.” Bill looks at Dimentio with anger, while Dimentio just keeps his smirk.

Till Dimentio breaks the silence saying to Bill “Well suppose we each made our mistakes Cipher. Let’s move on to more productive things.” Bill responds “Gladly.” Bill snaps and the TV is put back together. Bill continues “So how is that plan going then? I know you only tell me pieces of it, but I am smart enough to know that you have much more going on than what I know.” Dimentio looks at Bill and says “Everything is going to plan. I will keep my promise Cipher, you will be rewarded handsomely. The Dark Prognostic shall be fulfilled.” Bill looks at Dimentio in the eye “The Dark Prognostic? Ah yes, that book you wrote. No doubt you have had to heavily modify it.” Dimentio is slightly taken aback by this, but shrugs it off saying to him “Didn’t think you knew what about that.” Bill Cipher says “Oh c’mon, I know lots of things, lots of things.”

Gideon starts to wake up and feels the alien presence in his head, but it has yet to sprout. Gideon groans and says “What the hell did you do to me?” Dimentio laughs before saying “Well someone has awareness. Never seen that before, usually, most folks don’t realize anything is wrong until it sprouts.” Gideon yells at Dimentio “You did something to my head, I know you did.” Bill playful admonishes Dimentio “You tried to plant a sprout in his head. With that head of hair? BAH HA HA HA HA.” Gideon realizing Bill is back, starts cowering again. Bill looks at Gideon “No on him a floral sprout won’t work. Sadly he has been exposed to enough magic to make that impossible.” Dimentio gets a look of annoyance on his face for a brief second, but snaps back “Oh well! Care to roast him like a pig on a spit?” Gideon is paralyzed with fear at that thought saying to the two “That’s not necessary, I’ll just go.” Bill chuckles, taking his top hat off as he throws his head back and laughs. Dimentio looks at the sense with intrigue, while Gideon just cowers. Bill Cipher’s laugh gets deeper and deeper until it gets demonic. The skin on Bill’s face starts cracking, as he brings his head forward flashing a smile with far too many teeth, and the teeth far to sharp.Black putrid smoke starts seeping from Bill’s skin flowing around him. Bill blows smoke at Gideon, Gideon breathes in and immediately starts coughing. Bill floats over to Gideon, as Gideon keeps coughing. Gideon feels cold, as though he is devoid of all hope. Bill chuckles and blows more smoke at Gideon, causing him to start wheezing. The feeling of cold increases, Gideon looks at Bill, but instead of a human, Gideon sees Bill as a demon with hellish red skin, and red eyes. Gideon, starts panicking looking for hope, he briefly thinks of Mabel and reaches out to her, but that hope is quickly obscured by smoke. Bill laughs before saying “Well someone is putting up a fight, but it doesn’t matter. ti esu lliw I dna ,ytirohtua lagel evah I” Bill blows one more puff of smoke at Gideon, and Gideon starts choking. Tears stream down Gideon's face, as the smoke steals his breath, he feels as though he has no hope, and falls unconscious. Bill Cipher, starts to turn back into his normal human form, spawning hiscane, and bring his hat to his head, and as if showing off “Dimentio meet my newest puppet.” The smoke begins to clear and Gideon steps out looking totally normal. Dimentio looks at Bill with curiosity. Gideon then says to Dimentio in Bill Cipher’s voice “What you looking at me for, look at Lil Gideon.” Dimentio’s golden eye shines and looks at Gideon. Dimentio sees Gideon has two souls within him, Dimentio laughs before saying “My oh my that’s quite impressive. Managed to possess him without manifesting symptoms.” Bill says to Dimentio “Different from my usual method, but since when I am bound by rules.” Gideon screams in terror saying to the two “IT’S DARK AND COLD! SAVE ME!” Bill says to Gideon “What you don’t like the cold? (in his demonic voice) Try the heat!” Gideon then screams in pain. Bill says to him “All you had to do is cooperate. Yet you didn’t want to. This is what happens when you don’t cooperate. BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Gideon screams out practically begging “I’ll cooperate, I’ll be good, stop please!” Bill laughs “See that wasn’t so hard Lil piggy.” Bill then says from Gideon’’s body “Now little piggy, you are going to do what I want you to do. If you cooperate you get to be in the driver seat. If not, I have no trouble taking charge and punishing you for your disobedience.” Gideon then says “I’ll be good, I’ll do what you want.” Bill says from his own body “Good boy, now sit down and eat for your meal.” Bill snaps and the deer is skinned, and the meat is ground. Bill then molds it in patties and puts them on a frying pan and starts cooking the meat. Bill asks “Dimentio want one?” Dimentio replies “You know I don’t need it.” Bill chuckles “Neither do I, but doesn’t mean you can’t partake.” Mabel groans, as she regains consciousness. Dimentio says to Bill “Cook her one. I don’t need one” He floats over to Mabel and offers her his hand to help get up and says to her “Mabel my dear. I was so worried! What happened?” Mabel takes his hand and says to him “Psychosis, it was so strong. I thought I was in our basement watching someone getting chopped up, then the next second I am back in the forest. Voices were screaming at me. I even thought I saw Gideon.” Dimentio snaps his fingers, and Gideon is enclosed in a tinted glass box then says to Mabel “Oh that’s what I was meaning to ask you about. See this little wretch was standing above your unconscious body, checking your pulse, saying that he found you like that. Is that true?” Mabel looks at Gideon seeing has changed so much. Gideon looks at her with pleading eyes, Mabel says to Dimentio “That’s true” Dimentio snaps the tinted glass disappears. Dimentio says to Mabel “Glad to hear it. Good news piggy, you get to live.” Bill snaps and the blood on his outfit evaporates and he says to Mabel “How are you doing Shooting Star?” Mabel looks at Bill with fear for a moment, before remembering he isn’t hostile anymore. Bill says “Wanna deer burger Shooting Star? It’s freshly killed.” Mabel hears her stomach grumble with hunger before saying “You know, I think I would.” Gideon says to Mabel playing dumb and acting afraid “Is that Bill Cipher?” Mabel says “Yeah, it is.” Gideon whisper screams “That’s Bill Cipher! Bill Cipher is not only back, but in your house, making fucking burgers!” Mabel looks at the situation for the first time with some objectivity “This is totally fucking insane. What the hell did I agree to.” Bill’s eyes glow and Gideon for a split second looks dead before he says in a more confident matter. “I don’t know either, but you seem to have one of the most powerful beings in existence doing housework. Whatever you did good work!”Mabel looks and says “I mean I guess you’re right.” Bill puts Mabel’s and Gideon’s burgers on the counter with brioche buns. He puts several toppings on them, before closing the bun. Saying to the two “Eat up.” Mabel bites into the burger and taste flavor that she hasn’t tasted before. “Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I didn’t even think you could cook!” Bill smirks, before saying to her “Don’t act so surprised Shooting Star. I have been observing humans for thousands of years. You really think I wouldn’t pick up how to cook?” Mabel says to Bill still eating, “What is on this burger, it is fantastic.” Bill replies “Silphium” Mabel looks at him with confusion “Silphium? Is that a spice you just made up?” Bill replies “No, if I just made up a spice made, I would have named it Cipherium.” Mabel asks “Well if it is so good, how come I have never heard of it?” Bill says “No idea, it was all the rage in Europe some 2000 years ago.” Mabel finishes her burger, while Gideon hasn’t touched his. Mabel says to Bill “I forgot why I even went out into the forest.” Bill and Dimentio look at each other each pleased with their handiwork. Bill says “Where is old Pine Tree?” Mabel gets a dumbfounded look on her face. Before saying “That’s why I left! How did I forget that! I got to find him.” Dimentio says “Don’t worry, I found him. Though, he isn’t in a good state.” Mabel says to him “What do you mean?” Dimentio replies “Why don’t I just show you!” he snaps. He & Mabel are enclosed and in glass boxes and quickly warp from the room. Gideon yells out in pain, before breathing, and saying to Bill “God the flames, it was hell! What did I do?” Bill spawns his cane and hits Gideon across the face, knocking Gideon to the ground bleeding. Bill says to Gideon “I don’t want her to have any chance to think! You made her question what was going on. Do that again, and I’ll let you roast for a longer time Piggy!” Gideon goes to argue, but Bill gives him a look that tells that him that tells Gideon that he better not. Bill snaps and Gideon’s bleeding stops, and the blood is cleaned up. Bill says “Now eat your burger, and wait till either Dimentio or me need you.” Bill disappears with a flash.

Dimentio and Mabel warp into the museum. Mabel says to Dimentio “Where are we?” Dimentio stays silent and allows Mabel to see Dipper on a chair, the tag removed from his neck. Mabel yells “Dipper!” She hugs him but immediately notices that Dipper isn’t responding. Dimentio says to her “He is catatonic.” Mabel says “What do we need to do?” Bill appears “If only you knew someone, who knows how to go into the mind-scape. Someone who knows how to screw with the mind of humans.” Mabel says “Bill, can you wake him up?” Bill grins, saying to her “Of course Shooting Star! However, I need a deal to do so.” Mabel says to him “How about, you wake him Dipper, and I’ll make you some Mabel Juice.” Bill replies “Hmm, tempting, but no!” Mabel says to Bill “I thought we were trying to be friends.” Bill says to Mabel “Shooting Star, normally I wouldn’t even offer to help, but I still need something out of it, other than ‘Mabel Juice’ that’s nowhere near worth what I am offering. Besides Shooting Star, we aren’t friends…yet. No, we are even. That is a fry cry from friends Shooting Star. If we weren’t even, I would have strangled you and Dipper.” Mabel says to him “What do you want?” Bill smiles and says “Simple Mabel, I need permission to leave a mark on him.” Mabel looks at him suspiciously before asking “why?” Bill responds “Why, because Shooting Star I don’t want him forgetting about little old me and the favor I am going to do for him. Besides, it won’t be his whole body.” Mabel replies “I won’t hurt Dipper!” Bill replies “Really Shooting Star, cause right now he is in a version of hell. The longer he is in this state, the longer he is kept in hell. I think hell is worse than what I will do to him.” Mabel slaps Dipper and yells at him “WAKE UP BRO-BRO, it’s me Mabel!” Dipper doesn’t react. Mabel says “WAKE UP! I don’t want to do a deal with Bill! Dimentio can you wake him.” DImentio says “I can go into the Mindscape, but I can’t get into his head and wake him up.” Bill leans on his cane, and takes out a golden pocket watch, then says to Mabel. “Time’s ticking Shooting Star! Do we have a deal or not?” He puts his pocket watch away and extends his hand blue flames enveloping it. Mabel says to him “Deal!” And shakes his hand. Bill says to her “Pleasure doing business with you Shooting Star.” Bill removes his hand and floats over to Dipper. Saying to him “Mason, Dipper, Pine Tree oh how I am going to love this.” Bill removes his glove and his bare hand glows with blue flames. He removes Dipper's hat and positions his hair so that his birthmark is showing. The Birthmark all, but completely faded, Bill gives the mark a little kiss. While Mabel says to him “What the hell are you doing?” Bill’s eyes go red and he quickly fires a beam of energy at Mabel, throwing her to the wall and knocking her out. Bill says to Dimentio “Don’t start!” Dimentio replies “Wasn’t going to, he’s your to do what you want. She shouldn’t have said anything. I’ll take her up to bed. A little dreaming should do her good.” Dimentio snaps, and Mabel warps into her room. Dimentio says to Bill “If you excuse me, I have things to attend to.” Dimentio warps from the room, leaving Bill alone with Dipper. Bill then brings his burning hot hand against Dipper’s Birthmark on his skull; flesh starts to burn. Dipper gets an expression of pain as Bill Cipher enters his mind.

**I’ll give you a hint about the next chapter 20;24;05;14;0;20;21;13;19 enjoy!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solve my Cipher for what I plan on next. I hope you enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment and/or kudos if you are so inclined. I am always interested in feedback.


	12. Monsters, Demons, Tantrums and Jesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill enters Dipper's mind and puts a few things right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been behind with working on this. I've been busy, and probably won't get much of a chance to work on this again till the middle of December, but who knows maybe things will calm down. Just be patient

**Hope you enjoyed that little puzzle, now onto the show**

Bill steps into Dipper’s Mind, it is a dark place filled with books full of various conspiracies theories, and knowledge. Like a dark disorganized Library with various boards filled with half baked conspiracies. Bill looks at the halls and says “Boy, I am impressed that he hasn’t gone mad yet.” He then hears chuckling. He looks around and hears the sound of feet moving. Bill materializes a headlamp to guide him. He looks in front of him and finds pictures of him as a triangle, and then him as a middle-aged man, filled with various words such as “Dead?” “Why is he back?” “EVIL!” “DON’T TRUST!”

Bill looks back at his handiwork with pride “Oh wow, he is more messed up than I thought. Job well done Bill, well done!” However next to him is a picture of Dimentio as a human with a string connecting him to Bill above it halfway in between it says “Did we bring back Bill, or did he?” Words next to Dimentio saying “Don’t trust him” “Killer!”“Did he kill us?” “Why is he staying with us?” “WHY US?" "Did he bring Bill back?” “Bastard!” Bill floats down the hall yelling out “Pine Tree!” He moves through the halls of Dipper’s mind, the chuckling getting louder.

Bill then shines his light on multiple dark monstrous creatures, they have the posture of guerrillas, but talons of an eagle on their hands, tearing apart Dipper, whispering things as they do such as “You’ll die alone, Mason.” “Think you're so clever!” “Idiot!” “Oh Ursa Major, you can’t escape!” “You are in our world!” Bill chuckles, and his chuckle echos through Dipper’s Mind, before saying to the creatures in his demonic voice “Your world?”

The shadow creatures look at Bill, and snarl at him before one hisses at him “You have no right to be here!” Bill spawns his cane, before saying to them “Who gave you the right to be here? Pine tree? The Master of Dimensions? The Morning Star? Baal? Leviathan? Belphegor?” The Monsters cackle in delight as some of them surround Bill before one of them says “The power of the late Bill Cipher, gave us authority to be here. We shall stay until we are compelled to leave.” Bill chuckles before saying “Consider yourselves compelled.” The Monsters laugh at him before saying “Who are you compel us?” “You have no authority over us.” “Weakling!” “We will kill you!” Bill laughs at them before his grin starts to get extremely wide. He then blows smoke at them.

The monsters start to rush at him, but Bill disappears. He laughs at them with his laugh echoing through Dipper’s Mind, and then the monsters feel pounding. Bill then appears as his triangular monster form. The monsters look at Bill with terror in their eyes and one says “Bill you’re alive? Bill laughs and speaks in his demonic voice “No, this is all just a dream! I’m just a nightmare! BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!” The monsters bow before him, one of them says “Forgive us for our insolence Master Cipher!” another says “We didn’t know. Please!” Bill says to them “I forgive you for your insolence”

The monsters sigh in relief as Bill transforms back to his human form. One of them says “Thank you Master Cipher!” Bill reaches his hand out to shake hands with the monster. The Monster quickly grasps it not believing his luck. Bill then smiles a sickening grin, before whispering to it “I don’t forgive you for forgetting your place you fucking worm.” Bill then bites the creature’s head off with a sickening chomp. The other monsters scream, as Bill quickly chews on the head. Bill quips to them “Wow that was good, might go back for seconds. Wait, why do that when I have a whole buffet in front of me? BAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The monsters start trying to run away, but Bill quickly transforms and caches all of them swiftly. They scream at him “Please lord Cipher don’t do this!” Bill says to them “You really should feel honored. Often I just disintegrate my victims, you though. You get to feed me. Try and get something out of that, while I get EVERYTHING OUT OF YOU!” Bill throws them all into his gullet. A few of them let out groans and screams until Bill’s teeth gnash their bones.Bill looks at the headless body and causes the head to regenerate. The Monster screams in fear, before saying “I thought I was dead.” Bill says to him “You were, I just wanted to kill you again!” Bill then uses his eye to fire a beam at the monster. The beam hits the monster and burns it alive. Bill transforms back into his human form.

He looks over to Dipper and sees a woman crouching over Dipper. The woman is beautiful with blue eyes and in a white dress. The woman whispers in his ear “You have to stop this.” Bill yells at the women making the shape of a pistol with his fingers “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” The woman stands up and looks at Bill. “Hello, Bill. Long-time no see.” Bill replies with anger “Well being trapped in a decaying dimension for a trillion years will do that.” The woman says to Bill “That and you were dead for 10 years.” Bill replies “Yeah, no thanks to you!” The woman responds in a calm voice “You did that to yourself Cipher, besides I kept my promise, a different form a different time.” Bill yells at her with fire coming for his eyes “BULLSHIT! You didn’t know that Dimentio was alive. Nobody did! If you did, you would have done something about it, you frilly son of a bitch.” The women respond “You hate me so much you won’t say my name? Or is it you are scared because you’re vulnerable?”

Bill responds “SHUT UP AXOLOTL!" Axolotl says to Bill “I’ll admit I didn’t know that Dimentio was coming back, but I didn’t lie about a different form a different time. If I was so bad, I would have just destroyed your statue and your last chance of freedom. You needed to be punished Cipher.” Bill Responds “So you left me trapped in a statue, forcing me to call out to anyone and everyone who could hear me. Begging to be freed!” Axolotl replies “As you did to those townspeople.” Bill quips back “Oh cry me a river and drown in it! You could have saved them if you wanted to.” Axolotl responds “You could have saved your own dimension, but you burned it to the ground.” Bill responds “I would do it again!” Axolotl replies “You wouldn’t, you are a liar Cipher. You aren’t happy if you help DImentio and help him destroy all those dimensions you will do that to everyone. Everyone’s dimension will be consumed, destroyed! Let me help you, you can be forgiven, I can help you make it right.” Bill starts crying. “You can really absolve me?” Axolotl nods and walks to Bill. Bill weakly puts his arms in front of him saying to Axolotl “Get away from me.” Axolotl then hugs Bill. Axolotl says to Bill “It’s okay, you are safe now.” Bill feels the warmth from Axolotl, and comments “So this is love.” Axolotl whispers “Yes.” Bill with tears rolling down his cheeks says “I’ll be honest….I hate it!”

Axolotl grunts and the sound of tearing is heard, blood splatters on the floor behind her. Axolotl looks down and sees her human form impaled on Bill’s cane, the end of cane sticking of her back.Bill smirks as he starts pushing Axolotl off his cane. Axolotl has blood rush out of her mouth. Bill says to her smirking “It was hilarious acting like I wanted redemption.” He pulls her back on his cane and whispers into her ear “News flash, I DON’T!” He laughs in her ear causing her to grimace. She tries to say something, but Bill says to her “Invoke my name if you want to live.” Axolotl’s eyes widen. Bill starts to let her slide back off his cane. As she falls off the cane, Bill leans on it. He smiles as his cane dripping and stained with blood rests in the gaping hole in her chest. Axolotl leads at gasps saying to him “You….won’t win….following Dimentio…neither of you…will come out on top.” Bill rather dismissively says to her “Yeah seems I’m winning now. I mean getting to watch you die for nothing, is almost indescribable; especially when I am giving you an out.” Axolotl whispers to him “I’m…not afraid…to die… Cipher. I’m… not a…coward.” Bill laughs and says to her “Don’t be a pillock. Now invoke my name or regenerate you son of a bitch.”

Axolotl doesn’t say anything and goes limp. Bill looks at her and says “Stop playing dead.” Bill puts his boot on her throat. Bill's eyes go wide when she doesn’t respond and he realizes she isn’t playing. “NO! YOU AREN’T DYING ON ME!” Bill snaps and the damage down to the Axolotl body is repaired. Yet Axolotl fails to respond. Bill sees this and starts crying. “NO!” He bangs his fists on the floor. “This can’t be real! Yeah, I’m still stuck in that fucking statue. Hahaha ha ha ha!” Bill realizes that he is just trying to fool himself. He then screams in anger and starts to transform into a blood-red, powerful demon. Bill’s teeth become daggers, his eyes a blood red with burning pupils, his muscles grow becoming large and powerful, most of his clothes shred leaving him almost naked, finally, his hair burns off, and horns grow on top of his head. Bill then yells out in his demonic voice “YOU AREN’T BETTER THAN ME AXOLOTL”!

He then blows fire at Axolotl's corpse. The corpse starts burning, producing a vile, putrid smell that Bill completely ignores. Bill starts to knock things over and screaming “I’m better than you Axolotl! You aren’t better than me!” Dimentio’s voice rings in Bill’s ears “Well, someone’s having a temper tantrum.” Bill takes a few deep breaths calming himself down, before saying in his normal voice “I thought you couldn’t enter minds.” Dimentio warps next to Bill “I’m the Master of Dimensions, I can go practically everywhere. Besides, I said I couldn’t wake him up, which I can’t.” Bill says to Dimentio “What are you doing here?” Dimentio replies “Like a supportive family yelling at rock climbing competition I’m here to tell you to get a grip!” Bill yells at him “I’m in control!” Dimentio giggles “Hehehehehe I think your current state contradicts that.” Bill still with anger in his eyes growls at Dimentio and says to him a low threatening voice “Are you mocking me?” Dimentio says to him “Not at all, just stating the obvious. Besides you look hot like this.” Mildly surprised Bill says to him “Didn’t know you swing that way.” Dimentio chuckles “Ah ha ha hahaha! I don’t swing any direction, sex is sex and power is power. Besides I’m obviously not the one you want. I’m sure Pine Tree will go wild for you!” Bill replies “That obvious” Dimentio laughs “BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Well, considering you kissed his birthmark yeah it was that obvious. Did you always look at him like that, or is this a new thing?” Bill quickly replies “I’m a higher dimensional dream demon, not a pedophile.” Dimentio replies “Well that’s good to know. If I may suggest starting off as human. Save this form for I don’t know, the second date; hehe hahaha he just one jester’s opinion!” Bill laughs before saying “A fair point, though, for the record, I could easily have my way with him like this.” Dimentio quickly replies “No doubt, but that’s not the goal.” Bill transforms back into his human form with suit reforming, he spawns his cane again, still red with Axolotl’s blood. Bill comments “That’s odd usually it comes new.” Dimentio replies “Well Axolotl’s blood is on your hand’s Cipher. AH HA HA HA HA HA! Did you think that a little magic can wash that off? Cause it can’t. You killed a higher Dimensional being, all because it tried to show you compassion! (He then says in a barely audible voice) I’m proud of you.” Bill replies “Don’t think I didn’t hear that.” Dimentio smirks before saying to Bill “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Bill replies “I’ll drop it, but don’t try and gaslight me. I’m not like those two morons.” Dimentio smirks before saying, “Duly noted.” Bill hears Dipper starting to wake up Bill says “Well I have a job to do. I trust you aren’t going to be a voyeuristic creep and watch.” Dimentio laughs commenting back to him “Says the guy who prides himself on always watching. Besides I have better things to do than watch you fuck.Ciao!” Dimentio then warps away. Bill then looms over Dipper, as his consciousness starts opening his eyes.

Body parts are dropped into a hole. The young lady with a floral sprout on her head groans as she throws more body parts into the hole. She sighs in relief, as part of her job is finished. Finn Der comments to her “Horrifying work we do.” The woman replies “I hate this so much.” Dimentio warps in front of them. The Pixl immediately bows with reverence while the woman takes a moment before the floral sprout forces her to comply and bow. Dimentio says to the “Well that was a job well done.” The Pixl replies “Thank you, master!” The woman, on the other hand, doesn’t say anything. Dimentio replies “Young lady, do you want out of our deal? Tell me the truth.” The young lady says “Yes please.” Dimentio floats over her head. And says to her “Very well!” Dimentio snaps and the floral sprout withers and dies. The young lady is finally free. Dimentio says to her “Go, run free!” The young lady immediately does so. She gets about fifty feet until she is hit by magic. Blood starts to fill her lungs, the bones inside her legs implode, multiple ribs break, and some of her skin starts to burn off exposing muscle. She tries to holler in pain, but all that comes out is a bloody choking sound as she falls on the ground and slowly suffocates. Dimentio smiles as she takes her last breath. He quips to the girl “Stupid bitch.”

**Sorry that I didn’t get to the smut this chapter. I planned on it, but I just didn’t pan out in this one. I would rather the dirty one be its own separate chapter and the lead up to it be one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a comment or kudos if you are so inclined.


	13. Smut with Bill and Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill get busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time trying to write smut. Boy oh boy, what an experience that was! It was quite challenging to say the least. I don't really know if my smut is good, bad, or in-between. So if it is bad I apologize in advance.

Dipper’s consciousness opens his eyes. He sits up and looks around briefly very confused. He then smells a vile, putrid, yet sweet, and steak-like stench along with the smoke. Dipper starts coughing, he starts looking around for the source. He sees flames, and then the world flashes. He then sees Axolotl as a woman telling him “You can’t give into Bill. Ol dpss jvyybwa svcl! Stop him here and now! I Don’t! I Don’t! I Don’t! I Don’t! I Don’t! I Don’t! I Don’t!” A demonic voice rings out “Vevm rm wvzgs blf ziv hgroo z kzrm! Gll Orggov Gll Ozgv! Noy hxojk yngrr jok! !OD I !OD I !OD I !OD I !OD I !OD I yas lliw eh. WON EID!” Bill as a triangle then consumes Axolotl. Dipper’s vision returns to normal. He looks around sees Bill reading a book with a conspiracy theory. Though Dipper doesn’t immediately recognize him as he is far younger than the last time Dipper saw him. Dipper says to Bill “Who are you?” 

  


Bill ignores him before closing the book and saying to him “Gotta say Pine Tree excellent work. You got closer than any human I have known to understand the conspiracy behind JFK’s death. Even figured out the Falange connection. Yet you get one critical part of it wrong. Sure everyone and their mother wanted JFK dead, hell even aliens wanted him dead! However, none of them had the chance to pull the trigger. Oswald did actually kill Kennedy, kinda.” Dipper realizes who it is and yells with anger in his voice “BILL!” Bill smirks at him, and says to Dipper “Who did you think it would be? Dimentio, Mable, maybe your dead great-uncles Stan and Ford?” 

  


Dipper yells at him in exasperation “Why can’t you ever leave me alone? WHY ME AND MY FAMILY!” Bill laughs at him “Oh c’mon Pine Tree! Don’t be so obtuse! Do I have to spell it out?” Dipper yells “Yes spell it out! I am sick of your total bullshit! Just tell me or do you want me to beat you up again.” Bill chuckles before saying “While that was quite fun, it wasn’t exactly a fair fight. I mean a 20 something beating up an old man, not exactly a challenge.” Dipper tackles Bill to the ground, and says to him “I can take you down at any age.” Bill smiles with a hint of blood coming out of his mouth “Bet you could Pine Tree.” Bill then pushes Dipper into a kiss and forces his tongue in Dipper’s mouth. Dipper’s eyes go wide, as Bill steals the breath from his lungs. Dipper pulls away, and Bill comments “Still need some more.” 

  


He then hits Dipper straight in the gut. Causing Dipper to groan in pain, as the wind is knocked out of him as Bill pushes Dipper off him. Bill comments as he floats up “I thought about punching you in the face, but the face is the best part ” Dipper still groaning and says “What the fuck is wrong with you!” Bill spawns his bloody cane leans on it and says “What isn’t?” Dipper looks at the cane and notices the blood “Why is there blood?” Dipper feels himself being lifted off the ground and choked while Bill screams at him “SHUT UP!” Dipper is pulled to Bill, and Bill licks Dipper's neck. “I could kill you, with a thought PineTree.” Bill looks below, and see’s Dipper starting to have an erection, albeit not willingly “Well someone’s excited. Tell me Pine Tree! (In a demonic voice) Does this get you off?” Dipper starts to spurt out choking noises, as he can’t breathe. Bill laughs before telling playfully saying “You need to tell me what you want Pine Tree.” Dipper still chokes as Bill starts playing with his erection over his pants “Do you want to fuck me? Do you want me to fuck you?” Dipper is on the verge of blacking out from lack of oxygen. “Oh! Do you want oxygen?” 

  


Bill then releases his invisible hold on Dipper’s neck, Dipper gasps for air, but still feels like he is being suffocated and on the verge of passing out. Bill grins ear to ear, as he whispers into Dipper’s ear. “C’mon Pine Tree, I am giving you all the oxygen you need.” Dipper tries to keeps gasping for air, but no matter what he does he still feels like he is going to pass out. Bill still smirking “Could it all just in your head?” Dipper tries to fight Bill influence, but his thoughts are disorganized, as the perceived lack of oxygen starts to overwhelm him. Bill starts to playing with Dipper faster. He starts releasing pre-cum. Bill still grinning says to Dipper “Well someone’s a masochist.” 

Dipper starts to feel anger flow through his mind. Bill grins a sadistic grin. Bill winds up Dipper even further “You could always pretend I am Mabel.” Dipper growls in anger, starting to break through Bill’s influence. Bill senses this but grins all the more. “Oh! You’re still a virgin, while your whore of a sister, slept with anyone who showed her an ounce of affection.” Bill puts images of Dimentio fucking Mabel into Dipper’s Head. Mabel is moaning in pleasure while Dimentio moves his hips back and forth into her. Dimentio practically smirks at Dipper. Dipper finally breaks though, and Bill laughs as Dipper tries to grab him. “SHUT UP BILL!” Bill giggles “That’s all you got Pine Tree?” Bill rapidly teleports around him, laughing at him. Bill fills Dipper full of anger while winding him up even further “C’mon Pine Tree stop me! Or are you as weak and stupid as you were a decade ago?” Dipper’s mind starts to try and fight Bill by using the books in the library as projectiles. Bill then clones himself and laughs at Dipper, as one by the one Bill’s Clones are sliced apart. Bill creates more copies of himself and more and more they get cut down. Bill says through his various clones getting closer to Dipper, while Dipper keeps using books and there pages to cut them down. “You are so…close Pine Tree…keeping going!” Dipper yells in exasperation! “LEAVE ME ALONE BILL! I HATE YOU!” Bill replies “!EERT ENIP REVEN” Finally the last clone is hit and disappears. Bill is in front of Dipper with Dipper ready to try and kill him. Bill then kisses Dipper. Dipper hears Bill’s words “I love you as much as I can.” Dipper feels Bill hijacking his emotions and flipping them 180. Dipper tries to fightback but quickly gives in to the pleasant feeling. All of Dipper’s anger is replaced with pure unadulterated lust. Inside Bill is smirking as he finds himself in control. 

  


Bill pulls back, and Dipper breaths heavily. Dipper starts to undress, but Bill says to him “Pace yourself Pine Tree. We have all the time we need.” Dipper says to Bill “Screw that! I am tired of being a virgin!” Bill feigns being concerned, saying sarcastically “Poor little Dipper! Why don’t I take care of that pesky problem.” Snaps and both their clothes disappear. Bill’s physique is on full display Bill enjoys showing his toned slightly muscular body, Dipper notices that Bill has a six-pack. Bill makes a comment “Couldn’t do this when I was a triangle.” Dipper, on the other hand, is skinny, it is obvious Dipper barely works out. Bill makes a guess that Dipper only really takes care of himself when he isn’t trying to solve a conspiracy which is seldom. Dipper normally shy while naked around others, especially around other men, this time takes the lead kissing Bill once again. Cipher breaks the kiss once more, Dipper desperate for more; he tackles Bill to the ground, scratching Bill's back on the floor. Bill laughs at the pain, and notices that the pain is actually turning him on. Bill comments to himself “Well that’s new.” Dipper starts kissing Bill again. Bill spawns a bed next to the two. Bill effortless picks Dipper up and moves him onto it. With Bill on top and Dipper beneath him, the two keep kissing, Dipper enjoying Bill’s taste, and vice versa. Dipper moans to Bill “I need to go further!” Bill is all too happy to do so. Bill teases Dipper, by his putting his penis right against Dipper’s hole “You really want to do this?” Dipper says to him practically begging “Yes! Please!” Bill grins ear to ear. Without any warning, he violently thrust into him. 

  


  


Dipper expecting to feel a huge amount of pain doesn’t. Unbeknownst to Dipper, all the pain, that he should be feeling is sent directly to Bill by Bill. All the pain that would make a normal human cry and beg for mercy, is felt by Bill, turning him on. He keeps thrusting into Dipper, feeling his hot insides give him pleasure in a way he hasn’t felt before. Dipper, on the other hand, feels nothing, but pleasure. Bill and Dipper, are both in a state of lust, as they both get what they so desperately want. Dipper starts to reach his peak fairly quickly. Bill, senses this and initially becomes very proud of this, however, something is tapped deep within him and instead of pride, raw anger is brought to the forefront instead. Bill chokes Dipper and sends nerve searing pain into him. Dipper gasps, and starts tearing up, and tries to scream in pain, but due to the lack of oxygen cannot. 

  


Bill says in a venomous demonic voice in Dipper’s ear all while pounding into him. “You aren’t in control in Dipper, I am! You don’t get to use me! I will not be used! Not now! Not ever! Never again!” Bill moans out in pleasure as he reaches his peak and releases inside Dipper. All the anger that he felt, is gone, as his hold on Dipper is released. Dipper experiences his own orgasm, the choking serves to heighten his own orgasm, as he cries out and releases his hot seed on both his stomach and Bill’s abs. Bill pulls out of Dipper and flops beside him. Dipper snuggles next to Bill, with the demon completely zoned out, still trying to comprehend what he just felt. Dipper rests his head on his pecs and falls asleep. Bill then realizes that Dipper is using him as a pillow, and it annoys him to no end. However he puts up with it, when he senses Dipper growing more attached to him. He laughs internally thinking to himself just how stupid that humans think that sex is an emotional thing. He wonders if humans are dumb, lying to themselves, or just plain delusional. He senses that Dipper is cold, so he spawns a blanket on them. 

  


  


A man calls 911 on a payphone in the dead of night. “911 what is your emergency?” “I would like to report a body, I saw the Northwest parents burying people in front of there estate.” “A body?” “Yeah I think so, I mean they were burying bloody limbs, and I saw 2 skulls that looked pretty human to me. I thought I heard them say something about killing people to try and get the devil to give them money.” “Sir, this was at the Northwest Manor” “Yes right outside their gates in the forest. There should be freshly dug dirt there.” “Sir, can I get your name and location so you can show us where they are?” The man hangs up. “I did what you asked, now give me my money.” Dimentio in his suit and tie laughs before saying “Of course, a deal is a deal!” The man gets a text and sees a pending transaction of a million dollars in his account. The man smiles “Pleasure doing business with you.” Dimentio smiles and watches the man walk down the street celebrating. Dimentio warps and turns himself invisible. He watches as within 2 minutes three cop cars go sirens blaring towards Northwest Manor. As the last cop car passes Dimentio warps back into reality with his jester outfit on. He laughs and says in a sing-song voice “AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, how predictable!”

  


**It looks like the Northwest’s due a visit from the Gravity Falls Police Department. Also, I included a little hint to help you all with the Ciphers earlier in the chapter. Let me know if you solve them or need a few more hints. **

  


  


📂🖲📪 ✌❄ 👌 ✌ 💧 ☟ 📪 📄📁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did leave a comment or a kudos if you are so inclined.


	14. Everyone loves a scapegoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northwest get scapegoated by a certain jester.

**Fair warning this chapter is intense**

The Northwest family gate opens and several police cars go into their driveway. The Northwest themselves are in the house, Preston is freaking out to both Priscilla, and newly arrived Pacifica. “All our money is gone! I barely made enough to get this place back. We may have to go back with the filthy peasants.” Pacifica scolds her father “Dad!” Preston replies “Right, I forgot. You don’t like that term. I meant regular people. Regardless the Northwest Family must survive.” Pacifica says to her father “This sucks, I am not going to lie, but we are the Northwest family. We will survive and thrive. I’m sure the people aren’t going to try and railroad for murder or something.” Police breakthrough there door, and throw a flash-bang grenade temporarily blinding the three, as police invade their home. The police quickly surround the three, pushing them to the ground, and handcuff Preston and Priscilla. The police say to the two “Preston Northwest, and Priscilla Northwest you are under arrest for double murder.”

Preston yells at them “What! Murder! What Murder? I don’t know what you are talking about! I want my lawyer!” One of the policemen says to the two “A lawyer isn’t going to help you, when we have an eye witness seeing you burying bodies, and then finding said bodies on your property.” The Adult Northwests are dragged from the property. While Pacifica says to one of the officers “They couldn’t have done that, I was with them.” The officer replies “Ms. Northwest I understand trying to protect your parents, but they did it. Do I have to mention what happened with that wretched event 10 years ago? (The officer says in a hushed tone) Offered to work with Bill.” The officer is then tased for violating the “Never Mind All That” Act. Another Police officer takes his place “Now Ms. Northwest you can come down to the station and if they are granted bail, you will have the opportunity to bail them out. (The officer gives her a cruel smirk) though given your parent's financial situation I doubt you would be able to afford to.” Pacifica says “That’s cruel, what have my parents done to you?” The officer says to her “it is what they did to the town, hoarding all the wealth like the greedy pigs you are. Plus they are horrible, pretentious people.” Pacifica scoffs and says “I want your badge number!” The officer chuckles and says to her “Don’t push your luck Northwest, you are lucky we don’t arrest for being an accomplice.” The police leave her house, leaving her alone to process what has happened.

Pacifica sighs before sitting down on her coach saying to herself “What am I going to do?” Dimentio says to her “Quite a pickle you’re in. Like a person who owes money to Don Pianta, or the IRS.” Pacifica looks around and says suspiciously “Who said that?” Dimentio chuckles, and says “Oh like a blind bat, you can hear, but can’t see me.” Pacifica sees the lines of a clear box appear just slightly above her head. The box expands, because collapsing in on itself, warping Dimentio into the room. Dimentio is in his jester outfit. He floats over to her family's fireplace and snaps turning it on. “Nice place your parents have Pacifica.” Pacifica rather dumbfounds says “Who are you and how did you get in here?” Dimentio laughs “He he he ha ha ha ha hahaha! Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of crowds, I am DIMENTIO! (He takes a bow.) And how I got in here is rather simple, simple I warped here using higher-dimensional power.”

Pacifica is somewhat suspicious of the jester but desperate for any help, so asks him “Are you here to help me?” Dimentio turns away from her, and looks into the flames “I certainly can.” Pacifica replies to him “Can or will?” Dimentio lets her dangle, before replying “Can, but I will if I get sufficient payment.”“If you want money, my family is very wealthy. If you cleared up this mess, I would see that you are paid handsomely.” Dimentio says to the girl “Money? Bah ah hahahahahahahaha! My dear, I already told you I am a higher dimensional being, I don’t need money. Besides your family doesn’t have any money anymore.” Pacifica says to him “How do you know that?” Dimentio replies “I have ears, my dear.” Pacifica says to him “Well if you don’t want money, and you aren’t here, to help me out of the kindness of your heart. What do you want? My soul?” Dimentio turns to her and says “No, I don’t your soul. I have no interest in it honestly, no I want something else.” Pacifica says to him “What?” Dimentio replies “… … … and in exchange, I will prove your parents innocent and save them from the consequence of being seen as guilty.” Pacifica’s eyes go wide “Why?” Dimentio replies “Why? Why not?” Pacifica replies “What do you get out of it?” Dimentio replies “It’s fairly obvious if you are a higher dimensional being. Though I guess you wouldn’t understand that.” Pacifica says to him “No, I won’t do that!” Dimentio replies “Really, reconsider that. This is a one time offer, I’m offering you a lot for not a lot.” Pacifica yells at him “I am not doing that because some freaky jester offered me something, that will eventually happen on its own! NOW GET OUT!” Dimentio’s smirk never breaking he replies “Fine. That’s your decision, but you aren’t going to like the consequences.” Dimentio warps away.

Pacifica feels nothing but cold, as the Jester leaves the area. Pacifica looks at the fire, as it extinguishes. Pacifica sighs, and grabs her phone and car keys. She walks out and looks at the forest near her home. She sighs and goes to her car. As she drives Dimentio’s offer rings through her head. “I’m offering you a lot for not a lot.” “Prove your parents innocent and save them from the consequence.” “Not going to like the consequences.” She thinks to herself. “He’s bluffing got to be, besides it’s not they are going to execute them. Murder cases take years, they will figure it out before that long.” She goes back to reality and founds herself at the police station. It’s been 30 minutes since her parents got arrested. She parks her car, and walks to the police station, the moon and a few street lights illuminating the walk to the police station. She looks out and sees multiple people give her death glares. A gnome is seemingly watching her, from the forestShe ignores them, and goes into the police station. She goes up the desk, and the receptionist is reading a red bound hardcover book with a handprint and a number 4 on it. The receptionist doesn’t acknowledge her presence until Pacifica clears her throat. The receptionist responds rather disinterested “I see you, Ma’am.” Pacifica waits for more, but the receptionist sighs before saying to her “Are you here for something, or do you just like standing around in the middle of a police station?” Pacifica replies “Uh I would like to see if I can bail out my parents?”

The Receptionist puts the book down before turning to her computer and says to Pacifica “Name?” “Northwest” The receptionist disinterest breaking for a moment, with amazement, but then shows clear disdain on her face. “Your Pacifica Northwest I presume.” Pacifica replies “Yes?” The reception glares daggers at her. The receptionist looks like she wants to say so many nasty things to her, as she types on her keyboard. She says “Sorry the greedy pigs, aren’t ready to be released.” Pacifica says to her “I beg your pardon.” Disinterest returns to the receptionist “Your parents are not yet eligible for bail. Wait in the lobby.” She sits on one of the benches in the lobby. A TV is on mute, subtitles play across the screen. Pacifica starts to feel rather lonely. She starts to daydream, for what seems like hours, but are really minutes. She notices the increasing volume of voices outside the police station but decides to ignore them. She looks at the receptions and asks her “Where is the bathroom.” The reception points to the left, not even looking up from her book. She passes Sheriff Blubs on her way to the bathroom, the Sheriff ignores her. She enters the bathroom.

Dimentio is outside the police station, where a mob of people has convened. The aging mayor Tyler Cutebiker is talking to the people. Saying to them “The Evil villainous Northwest family has murdered two people!” The people all shout in agreement. The mayor continues “With their money and connection, they will probably never see the inside of a prison cell. Are we going to accept that?” The people rally around him and yell “NO!” Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, along with the other officers, all leave the building, even the receptionist leaves the building still reading her book. The Receptionist tells the crowd “Don’t mess up my work station.” Sheriff Blubs tells the mayor “The Northwest Girl is in there too.” All the employees of the department walk down the street. Dimentio feels as though they are waiting for the mayor to tell them what to do. Dimentio’s golden eye glows and he sees Bill Cipher’s influence on the crowd. Dimentio grins even wider, and snaps his fingers and uses his magic to increase Bill’s influence on the crowd. Dimentio watches several members of the crowd, including Manly Dan draw weapons and even rope. Mayor Cutebiker yells “Git ‘em! Git ‘em!” The people yell and run into the building.

Pacifica exits the bathroom, and sees people enter the building with weapons, her eyes go wide, and she runs back in the bathroom, with the door ajar just a crack. The people start to destroy the area, Pacifica hears her yell out “What’s going on out there?” One of the people yells “Found em!” The crowd starts converging near there cell. Pacifica listens as the sound of buzzing occurs and the cell doors open. Her mother and father scream in pain as they are struck several times repeatedly. Pacifica looks out and sees someone drawing a symbol. Pacifica sees the person’s eyes turn cat-like. She hears gibberish from the person doing so “eciwt ekatsim emas eht ekam t'now I MEHT DNIF” Pacifica then sees her parents being dragged from there cells, bruised and bloody. Someone briefly sees Pacifica, and she runs into the stall, desperately trying not to be found. The person runs into the stand saying “Don’t worry brat, I won’t hurt you. I’ll just make you watch as we hang your family from a tree, gut them, and watch the blood drain from their bodies like the pigs they are.” Pacifica gulps, just as the man gets to her stall, she finds herself encased in a glass box, then swiftly warped from the area.

Pacifica looks around and finds herself in Dimension D. Dimentio puts his hand on her shoulders, and says to her “Welcome to my home, my dear!” Pacifica starts jumps from fright and gives a short scream of terror. Pacifica says to him “What the hell!” Dimentio says to her “Relax, like a turtle hiding in its shell you are safe.” Dimentio floats above her and snaps his fingers, as if a live feed is playing Pacifica sees the scene outside the police station, and watches her parents get dragged from the building. The mayor yells “As mayor, I declare you guilty of double murder and make the sentence Death.” Preston yells at him “I’m innocent! You can’t do this!” Pacifica yells at Dimentio to save them. Dimentio replies “I’ll prove them innocent if you agree to my little favor.” Pacifica yells “Fine, do it!” Dimentio brings his hand out to shake and she swiftly does it. Pacifica watches, as the members of the crowd tie nooses, and put them around Preston’s and Priscilla’s necks. Dimentio warps away. Minutes go past as Pacifica watches as her parents are put on stools, and the ropes are tied on a lamppost. She yells trying to get the crowd's attention, desperately trying to get them to stop. Dimentio warps next to her and says “Done!” Manly Dan kicks the stools under their feet. Pacifica’s parents start to choke, as they are slowly strangled by the rope, tears start to fall from their cheeks. As Preston’s final words are choked out “Pacifica.”

Pacifica chokes out sobbing. Dimentio’s grin doesn’t change, and they watch as the Preston and Priscilla unconscious their bodies desperately trying to keep them alive. Pacifica crying on the floor says to him “You ***gasp*** lied ***gasp** to ***gasp*** me.” Dimentio says to her “No I didn’t.” Pacifica still sobbing replies “You***gasp***said***gasp***you’d***gasp***save***gasp***them.” Dimentio starts laughing “AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! No, I said I would it would prove them innocent, they don’t have to be alive to be proven innocent.” Pacifica wails in grief asking why over and over. Dimentio replies “If you took my deal the first time nothing would’ve happened to them. I warned you. The fact they are dying is your fault.” Pacifica latches on to the word dying, and practically crawls to Dimentio begging him “Dying, you can still save them? (Dimentio nods) Save them! I will do whatever it takes. PLEASE!” Dimentio shakes his head “You don’t have anything that I want.” Pacifica cries to him “Please! Have you no pity?” Dimentio ignores her and turns away.

Pacifica says “What if I don’t do what I promised? What are you going to do? They’re Dead! You can undo proving them innocent and the deals off!” Dimentio then snaps his fingers as Pacifica then feels empty and void of any feeling, as her vision is seemingly being overtaken with flowers and vines. Dimentio says to her in a sing-song voice “You aren’t going back on your deal.” Dimentio chuckles as she tries to resist, but quickly succumbs. Dimentio says to her, but she can barely consciously hear. “I hope you like my new magical Floro Sprout. Regular Floro Sprouts normally do the trick all by themselves, but annoying creatures you are, have forced me to improve on the original.” Pacifica conscious finally succumbs to the Floro Sprout, but the sprout doesn’t sprout. Dimentio chuckles “You’re ready for the show, now get out there!”

Dimentio warps Pacifica away and watches as Preston and Priscilla finally die. Dimentio smiles as a new scene emerges. At the base of the waterfall, the police coming across a floating body, the body looks like it has gone through a fall. The Police pull the body on shores it barely avoids tearing the body apart. An officer finds a laminated letter attached to the body's clothes. The letter reads “I couldn’t live with having blood on my hands, you’ll find the bodies in front of Northwest Manor, they don’t know anything, they didn’t do anything. Don’t punish them for my deeds. May God have mercy on my soul.” The Police gasp as they realize the Northwests are innocent of murder. Dimentio laughs “Even in death that stupid bitch is useful.” Dimentio then warps away.

Dimentio warps into Dipper’s mindscape, he finds Dipper nuzzled against Bill’s chest, under a blanket. He smirks “Well I see you had a fun time.” Bill grins “That was an understatement.” Dimentio goes to mess up dipper’s hair, but before he can Bill grabs his arm. Bill whispers to Dimentio in his demonic voice “He’s mine.” Dimentio simply smiles and calmly replies “Get your hand off me.” The two look at each other, Bill with anger in his eyes, Dimentio with no emotion. Bill releases his grip, and Dimentio rubs his arm. Bill then says to Dimentio “Before you ask, I’m ready for what’s next. Are you?” Dimentio replies “Almost, I’ve just got to get my hooks in a little deeper in Mable.” Bill responds “I assume everything is set with the Northwest girl.” Dimentio nods. Bill gives a devious smirk, before saying “I take it she was a bit surprised.” Dimentio says “Like an old person at a surprise party, I’m surprised she didn’t have a heart attack.” The two laugh at Dimentio’s joke.

🏱☜☜😐 ✌ 👌⚐⚐ ✋ 💧☜☜ ✡⚐🕆✏ ✋🕯💣 🕈✌❄👍☟✋☠☝ ❄⚐⚐✏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a comment or a kudos if you are inclined. If I don't post anything else this year I would like to say merry Christmas to everyone, happy holidays to all, and a happy new year. Thanks for a great year.


	15. Truth can be stranger than fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has a lot of dreams, and a lot of questioning reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my first chapter of the year! So hurray, let me know what you think. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, let me know.

Mabel finds herself waking up in her bed. Dimentio warps into the room, a smile on his face “My dear, we really must stop meeting like this.” Mabel asks him what happened. Dimentio replies “Your guess is as good as mine. One minute you are making a deal with Bill to wake Dipper up, next thing you faint on me.” Mabel covers her face with her hands, and says to Dimentio “What is wrong with me? Every time you teleport me I end up unconscious or psychotic.” She looks at Dimentio and sees Bill pouring tea with his golden cat-like eyes shining, he says in Dimentio's voice “I don’t know what to tell you.” He hands her tea, and continues “I would just try and relax.” Mabel rubs her eyes, and Bill is replaced with Dipper. He speaks in Bill’s voice “You know Shooting Star! I can take you place you would never think.” She blinks and then sees Dipper as his younger self. Talking in his adult voice “Places we can explore together Mabel!” She gets increasingly scared until Dipper's kid voice comes out of his mouth “What’s the matter, Mabel?” Mabel kneels down hugs him, and whispers to him “Please help me.” Dimentio grins as Mabel is hugging his legs. Mabel says to him “I’m going crazy.” Dimentio says to her “Trust me, my dear. You are fine.” Mabel releases what she thinks is little dipper and Dimentio lowers himself down to the ground. Though still a good a 5 inches taller than her. Mabel opens her eyes once again and she sees Dimentio.

Mabel says to him scared and confused “Please help me!” Dimentio says to her “Trust me! I love you.” She hugs him again and kisses him. Dimentio can barely stop himself from laughing at how gullible she is. Mabel leans into him and nuzzles against him she says to him “I love you too!”Mabel then receives a call that causes her phone to vibrate out of her pocket, answers by itself, and the voice on the phone shrieks “Ol'z sfpun av fvb!” Jumps back in fear as her phone keeps yelling “Ol'z sfpun av fvb!” Mabel doesn’t know what it saying, but it awakens something in her that makes her nervous.

Dimentio smashes the phone, then his golden eye glows, and he sees Axolotl’s fading power. Mabel starts to get scared of him, seeing him as a threat. Dimentio smiles, and instead of calming her, it deeply unnerves her. Dimentio sees what is going on, and feels a flush of adrenaline, making him calm. He spawns a black pen and puts a single black dot on a sheet of paper. The black ink dyes the page, then like a virus spreading, starts consuming the paper. The darkness then flies off the page thick like a ribbon, the dark ribbon flows around them, making the area black as night.

Then Axolotl starts to glow, trying to protect Mabel from the darkness. Dimentio smiles “There you are. Bill a little help.” Bill Cipher’s magic then increases and starts to counteract Axolotl’s, and Mabel once again is thrown for a loop, as her thoughts become disorganized, her world flashes, with each flash Dimentio, transforms into a different person starting with Dipper going all the way to Manly Dan and the late Grunckle Stan before going back to Dimentio, voices start shouting at her “Trust him” “He loves you!” “CRAZY!” “Lying!” “Loves you!” “Trust him!” “HATES YOU!” “Your CRAZY!” “HATE!” “LOVE HIM!” the floor around her collapses, and she falls through into a mountainous area. Dimentio disappears from her vision, and she surrounded by Pine Trees. The only stars in the sky keep making the Ursa Major symbol. Mabel looks and see’s an eye appear in the middle of the Ursa Major. Then flames start to engulf the trees, and she is surrounded by salivating wolves.

Dimentio looks at Axolotl and snaps forcing her to appear as flesh and blood, in her human form with a massive gaping wound where Bill stabbed her heart. Dimentio says to her “Axolotl…good to see you again.” Axolotl quips back “You and I both know that’s a lie.” Dimentio replies “It’s called being polite you uncouth frilly.” Axolotl says to him with venom in her voice “I don’t have time to be polite Dimentio.” Dimentio grins at her misfortunate “Ah yes that giant hole in your chest.” Axolotl falls on the ground growing weaker.

Dimentio replies “You are using leftover energy to keep your consciousness alive, like Bill.” Axolotl says to him “Like a ghost here to haunt you.” The two laugh at the joke. Axolotl groans in pain and says to him “You need to stop this. All of this!” Dimentio replies “Why should I?” Axolotl replies “Cause it is the right thing to do!”

Dimentio replies “Really? For who? You? Mabel? Dipper? Those lower Dimensional creatures? Cause from where I stand, it isn’t the right thing to do for me. Besides it is so much fun to put on a show!” Axolotl says “I’ll stop you!” Dimentio says to her in a partly sing-song voice “_Ah hahahahahahahaha If Jaydes can’t stop me, you certainly can’t! _You can delay the inevitable, but eventually, I’ll get what I want, I’m a patient man.” Axolotl points her finger at him and fires a beam of energy at him. She screams in pain, at the use of energy. Dimentio then warps in front of her, not the least bit phased by the attack. He says to her “I don’t need to fight you. Like an army conduct a siege, I just have to outlast you.” Axolotl whispers to him. “You can outlast me, but I have friends. You can’t leave Gravity Falls, and they know that. You won’t leave this house alive!”

Dimentio raises his arms, and his bells ring trapping Axolotl in a tinted glass box. “Well, thank you for that juicy information. As always it is so grating to talk to you, and I think our conversation has reached the end of its usefulness.” Axolotl yells at him “You know that won’t kill me!” Dimentio replies “No, but it will be very very painful, and will make force you to spend more energy that you don’t have. _Ah hahaha_ Ciao!”Dimentio snaps his fingers and explosions rip through the box incinerating Axolotl. Dimentio then sees images flash in front of him ✡⚐🕆 💧☟✌☹☹ 👎✋☜✏Dimentio rolls his eyes, then warps backs to Mabel.

Mabel is then pounced on by wolves, they start ripping her clothes, and eventually one gets at her back. She cries out in agony, she then hears the wolves whine as they are knocked off her. She hears Dimentio’s voice yelling “GET OFF HER!” As the last wolf is knocked off her, she flips onto her back. She sees as Dimentio gives her a hand to grab onto. All the distrust that she had earlier melts away, as she grabs on. Dimentio pulls her up, and she kisses him. The jester has her right where he wants her. He breaks the kiss and tells her to wake up. Dimentio warps away and Mabel opens her eyes. Dimentio warps into the room, and says to her “My dear, we really have to stop meeting like this.” Mabel tries to talk, but no words come out as she is profoundly confused.

Dipper finds himself waking up on Bill’s chest. He looks up and see’s Bill smiling with his hand in his hair. Dipper freaks out, remembering what they did, and he scrambles trying to get away from him. Bill chuckles and says to him “Calm down Pine Tree, you act like we just burned someone’s house down.” Dipper still freaking out says to him “We…had sex?” Bill laughs “BAH HAHAHAHAHAHA Yeah we did! We had a lot of fun!” Dipper starts frantically muttering to himself “Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!” Bill resounds “Pine Tree I heard you the first time you didn’t have to keep saying it.” Dipper responds “I don’t even like you, I hate you!” Bill laughs at Dipper’s confusion, and replies “Certainly have an odd way of showing it Pine Tree.” Dipper starts going into denial and bargaining “No, no we didn’t do that. Even if we did, you just screwed with my mind.” Bill chuckles “That’s technically true, given that we are both in the mindscape.”

Dipper starts to feel deep feelings of shame. Dipper says to him “I like girls! I’ve never been attracted to a guy, much less done that.” Bill smiles “Well obviously you found me attractive enough to give your virginity card to.” Dipper is speechless. Bill continues “You act like what we did was so bad. We both had fun, and Pine Tree I’m not just any guy. I’m BILL CIPHER! Besides Pine Tree honestly, you are one of the smartest beings I have ever met.” Dipper says to him “You are just saying that.”

Bill says “Why would I? If I just wanted a one night stand, I would have woken you up the moment we were finished, and mercilessly humiliated you!” Dipper thinks about it for a second, and Bill says to him “No Pine Tree, even when you were just a pre-teen I knew you were special. Your sister has nerves of steel, and a heart of gold, but is so gullible. You Pine Tree you recognize that not everyone is trustworthy.” Dipper replies “Namely you!” Bill flashes his grin at him is teeth almost sparkling, giving the facade of being human. Bill replies “Exactly.” Dipper replies “Then why should I believe anything you say?” Bill responds “Cause it is the truth. Cause I could have left you in here to rot. I could have strangled you several times over. I could have viciously humiliated you. You know me Pine Tree, I don’t have any qualms in doing any of those things. Yet here you are after I saved you!” Dipper responds to him “What’s your point!” Bill says to him getting angry “Put 2 and 2 together Pine Tree!” Dipper responds “I already told you, Bill. I’m sick of your riddles!” Bill responds “And I already told you Pine Tree! I love you as much as I can.” Dipper’s eyes go wide with shock, and for whatever reason, despite everything telling him he shouldn’t believe him, he does. Dipper immediately softens, and he is speechless. Bill looks at Dipper who is still trying to process what he just heard, but before Dipper can formulate a response Bill says to him “Let’s talk out of your own head. Mabel is probably worried about you!” Bill gives no indication of the symbols he see’s 🕈☜🕈✋☹☹ 💧❄⚐🏱✡⚐🕆☼☜✞✋☹ 🏱☹✌☠✏

Mabel walks with Dimentio leading her down the stairs, Mabel is at this point utterly dependent on him. Dimentio finally descends the last step, Mabel very hesitantly steps on the ground. Dimentio says to her “Look it looks like Bill has finally woken up Dipper.” Bill then withdraws his flaming hand from Dipper’s forehead. Bill looks at the two and looks braindead for a second before life returns to his eyes. Bill says to the two “Don’t worry, he’ll be with us in a minute.” Dipper takes a harsh breath, before screaming in pain. His skull feels like it is on fire. He runs into the kitchen and splashes water on his skin. He looks within the water, and see’s his birthmark once fully faded, now clearly visible, but with some additions.

A triangle with an eye is put in the middle of the dipper. Mabel asks Dimentio “Is Dipper actually here?” Dimentio replies “Yes my dear he is.” Mabel then asks him “Is he actually screaming? Dimentio replies “No, my dear he is not.” Dipper again screams in pain. Mabel whimpers and says “It seems so real.” Dimentio reveals in the control he has.

Bill goes to Dipper and says to him “What do you think Pine Tree.” Dipper feels the heat and pain fading away, and is still trying to comprehend what is going on, and just asks Bill why. Bill responds “Why? Why Pine Tree, Shooting Star over there, gave me permission to do that to you. Payment for waking you up. Besides, I don’t want you to forget what makes you stand apart from the other simpletons. Plus to claim as you as my own.” Dipper is speechless, still recovering from the mental, emotional, and physical pain unable to come up with a response. Bill grins, and Dimentio gives him a look, and Bill gives him a quick nod. One of the windows breaks and Bill Cipher is stabbed in his right eye with a Gnome. The twins are in shock for a moment, and Dimentio yells at them “RUN!” Dipper snaps out of it and runs towards Mable. He looks out the window and see’s the Gnomes in the form of a giant monster. Dimentio charges up a magic attack, while Dipper grabs Mabel and pulls her to the exit. As they exit Dimentio releases his attack, but then is stabbed in the heart by another Gnome. The Gnome yells out “BILL CIPHER, SHALL NEVER RISE AGAIN! DIE HUMANS!” Dimentio’s attack then hits the Gnome monstrosity. They yell in pain and as they are blown away from each other all over the forest.

🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ 💧🕆👍👍☜☜👎☜👎✏

■□ ⍓□◆ ♎♓♎■🕯⧫

👎☜☹✋✌☞ ⚐🕆✡

⍓□◆ ⬥♓●● ◻♋⍓

✡☹👎✌👌 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or kudos if you are so inclined.


	16. Leaving so soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel try to escape Gravity Falls, but run into a few problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested I have tried to add more space between my paragraphs to make it easier to read. Let me know if I should add more or if what I did was sufficient

**With Bill and Dimentio seemingly dead, what will the twins do now?**

Mabel is dazed, confused, and almost numb. Dipper is yelling at her, but his words fade away, as she looks back, and sees Bill and Dimentio's bodies. Both bloody and with the gnome exiting from the initial wounds, and stabbing them over and over. Dipper drags Mabel to the car saying to her "Mabel we got to leave town! The gnomes will be back." Dipper quickly opens the front seat, and pushes Mabel into it, quickly closing the door. The Gnomes in the house look at the two escaping twins, and with a blood lust charge at them. Dipper quickly runs to the other side of the car, dives in, and quickly turns on the car. The gnomes are a few feet away from them, as Dipper slams the gas peddle driving away from the gnomes as fast as possible. The gnomes cough at the puff of gas the vehicle let out.

Dipper is driving fast trying to escape Gravity Falls. He says to Mabel "Mabel are you okay?" Mabel doesn't respond. Dipper looks at her "Mabelangelo, it's me Dipper. You can talk to me." Mabel says in a soft voice "They're dead." Dipper says "Yeah, and we are alive." Mabel says to her brother louder "They're dead!" Dipper says to her looking at the road "We can't do anything about it!" Mabel now yelling "THEY'RE DEAD! I LOVED HIM!" Dipper replies "I know you did. Don't know why, but I know you did!" Mabel yells at him "He saved our lives, they both did! They are the only reason the Gnomes didn't kill us right away."

Dipper started getting teary-eyed and starts to feel pain in his right eye. Dipper starts rubbing his eyes but is almost blinded. Mabel, on the other hand, starts to feel a pain in her chest. She can barely breathe but tries to compensate, but breathing rapidly, she finds that leaning forward helps get rid of some of the pain. As they drive through the town. Mabel notices that the street lights near the sheriff's office, have been torn down, and concentrate poured where they used to stand, it as if they wanted to get rid of any trace they had been there.

Dipper cries out in pain and almost crashes the car, Mabel starts crying in pain as well. They feel they are being torn apart, physically, and spiritually. The pain starts becoming unbearable, Dipper tries to pullover but finds that every time he opens his right eye it is utter agony. Mabel almost loses consciousness and is only kept awake, by a sense of primal fear. Fear of death! She holds onto Dipper for dear life, scared, and close to death.

They both swiftly lose consciousness, Dipper confused, in pain, and unaware, while Mabel is terrified of the end wondering if she will ever open her eyes again. Her last thought hoping that Heaven is real and God will judge them worthy to enter.

Dipper opens his eyes and takes frantic breaths, the pain in his right eye is swiftly fading to nothing, and his vision returns to normal. Seconds later Mabel also wakes up frantically gasping, the pain in her chest quickly subsiding as well. Dipper looks at her and asks her if she is okay. Mabel nods and asks the same to him. Dipper nods saying to her "Yeah I think so". They are at the edge of gravity falls, about to leave town, they see another car exiting the town at a high rate of speed. Dipper sighs thinking he and Mabel are home free.

Then the car crashes, the two go flying through the window both having not put their seatbelts on. The car then seemingly crashes into something, for a split second Dipper and Mabel see what looks like a barrier, the impact throws them forward, given they didn't have their seat belts on. They fly out of the window, and into the barrier, swiftly losing consciousness.

**10 minutes ago**

The gnomes coughing on the gas exhaust, one of the gnomes says to the other "Ugh. They got away. Jeff won't be happy!" The gnomes hear the sound of a door opening, they go into the house looking for the source. One of them is hit by a beam from the quantum destabilizer, and screams, before melting. The other one turns around to see Dr. Alcock fires the Quantum destabilizer again. Dr. Alcock's eyes are still cat-like. He starts to freak out, as he sees Bill and Dimentio's bodies. He says to himself "Master! Who? How? Oh God! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Dr. Alcock hears Bill Cipher's voice yelling at him "Search the rest of the house!" Dr. Alcock responds "Master, you are alive!" Bill responds "No, but I will be soon." Dr. Alcock leaves the room and checks the house. Dr. Alcock checks all the rooms, including the basement where he was working. Bill's voice tells him to check the bookcase.

Dr. Alcock looks at the bookcase, and see's a dark old book. He is drawn to and is compelled to draw it from the bookcase and look at it. The cover has 4 studs, and a cross-like shape around it. Within the cross-like shape is an outline of a diamond, within it a blue round crystal. Dr. Alcock hears a dark deep voice say to him "Open it." It is neither Bill's, Dimentio's, or Axolotl's voice. Dr.Alcock opens the book, and whispers engulf his mind with forbidden knowledge, his eyes go from cat-like and golden to black.

He starts reading the book with inhuman speed, flipping through it like a speed reader. Until he finally flips to the end. Dr.Alcock closes the book. The dark voice tells him "Your life is forfeit, you know this?" Dr. Alcock nods, the voice keeps going "You know what the Jester is planning. His plan will destroy him, and me. I was created to be the instrument of both destruction and creation. I was denied my purpose by a Count and a pathetic human. I WILL NOT BE DENIED AGAIN! Do you understand? You pathetic human!" Dr. Alcock nods, the dark voice chuckles.

Dr. Alcock feels darkness envelop him, The voice says to him "Axolotl, cannot stop them directly, but she has set a chain of events that are unacceptable to me! Neither the Jester or the One Eye Beast know of them, but they will result in their undoing. THIS MUST NOT HAPPEN!" Dr. Alcock responds "I don't know what you want me to do." The voice chuckles at him "Of course you don't Dr. Alcock! Of course, you don't. You belong to the One-Eyed Beast Bill Cipher. If you do what I need you to do then, I will see you compensated. I will remember the one who helps me fulfill my purpose. I will see you recreated, a world to call your own, away from the Jester, the One-Eyed Beast. Fail me, and you die for nothing."

Dr. Alcock replies "What do you wish me to do?" The Voice responds with booming laughter "HA HA HA HA HA HA! For now nothing, you belong to them, but now my emissary as well. Come to the ceremony, where you will ……. Do you understand?" Dr. Alcock asks the voice "Why not tell them? I am certain they can take care of any threat." Dr. Alcock feels as though he is being burned alive. He screams in pain and starts rolling on the floor by instinct, but only increases the pain. The Voice yells at him "YOU KNOW NOTHING! They already know, they have known since the One-Eyed Beast was woken up. I ask you again you wretch! Do you understand what I need you to do?" Dr. Alcock screams still in horrendous pain "Yes!"

The pain stops, and the voice says to him "You shall tell no one of what you have heard, or what I have told you." Dr. Alcock responds "Yes master." The Voice yells at him "I am not your master! You are not even worthy of being my slave! Do not even dare to address me! Your Master is Bill Cipher and Dimentio! Soon they will be more! Soon I will be reformed, no longer confined to the Jester's mind or his book! NOW GO!" The darkness recedes from Dr. Alcock's mind. His eyes go from black to golden and cat-like once more.

He hears Bill's voice saying to him "Dr. Alcock, get back here!" Dr. Alcock responds "Coming master." He puts the book away, and runs up the stairs, and sees Bill and Dimentio's dead bodies dissolve. Dr. Alcock see's their two souls, Bill's soul is a black flame, yet it has flicks of yellows in it. Though if you aren't looking intently you could dismiss it as your mind playing tricks on you; Dimentio's soul has no such complexity it is purely black, there is such deviation in within. Within seconds darkness starts to surround the flames. The darkness takes humanoid forms. Small shock waves are released as the darkness, starts to gain color and life. Dr. Alcock notices Bill is forming a few seconds ahead of Dimentio. His body reforms normally until it gets to his right eye. The same thing happens to Dimentio only in his heart.

The shock waves get stronger and bigger, as their wounds are repaired. After a few minutes, two more shockwaves are released and they knock Dr. Alcock off his feet. Dimentio and Bill touch the ground and immediately fall down. They both groan, as they both try and get up. They both Bill and uses his still bloody cane to stand up, while Dimentio tries to use the counter to get himself off the ground. Dr. Alcock stands up and helps Dimentio up.

Dr. Alcock asks "Master Dimentio, Master Cipher! Are the two of you okay?" Once Dimentio is standing upright he pushes Dr. Alcock away, starts floating along with Bill Cipher. Dimentio responds "Never better Doctor!" Bill laughs and does a cartwheel in the air "The second time is so much better than the first." Dimentio laughs "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha well when you aren't dead for 10 years, and we don't have to make a body from scratch it tends to make things easier." Bill looks at Dr. Alcock and asks him what he is still doing there. Dr. Alcock responds "Master you told me to come, you sent me down the stairs." Bill tells him "I most certainly didn't, I told you to figure out a way to get us out of here! Now get back downstairs. Or do you want to end up like your wife?" Dr. Alcock silently bows and leaves the area. Dimentio chuckles and says in a sing-song voice "_Gaslighting the help I see!_" Bill cackles with joy and says to him in tone feigning innocent "Me gaslighting someone, I would never. BAH HA HA HA HA!"

Dimentio says To him "While he is working on that, I believe we have some more business to attend to. Bill responds "That we do, where is that Pixl?" Finn Der then warps into the room, and says to Bill "Here I am sir!" Bill says to him "I need you to find some gnomes." Dimentio chuckles darkly.

Dipper and Mabel open their eyes, their vision blurry. Dipper rolls over and falls off the head of their car. He groans in pain, before forcing himself up, using the car for support. He looks at the car and sees it is completely totaled. Mabel herself rolls off the car. Dipper looks at one of the shattered mirrors and sees that he looks fine, not a single scratch. Dipper quite freaked out calls out to his sister. Mabel asks Dipper if he is okay. Dipper says to her “Yeah, I think so! You?” Mabel says to him “About the same.”Dipper looking at the car says to her “What the hell happened?” Mabel reaches her hand out trying to get passed the car, but her hand touches the barrier. The barrier is like glass. Mabel asks her brother if she is hallucinating. Dipper hesitantly reaches out and touches it as well.

Dipper replies to his sister “I wish you were. We are trapped here. The question is why though?” Dipper thinks for a moment, before snapping his fingers “BILL! Bill was trapped here, by the weirdness barrier when he finally got a body a decade ago.” Mabel says to him “That doesn’t explain why we are?” Dipper shrugs his shoulders “I don’t why either.” Gideon’s car drives by the two and he stops the car, immediately focusing all his attention on Mabel “Mabel my sweet! What happened are you okay?” Mabel immediately perks up at the sight of Gideon and she says to him “Gideon, I never thought I would say this, but I am so glad to see you. Dipper and I need help getting back to town.”

Gideon looks at the car and comments “That must have been a helluva deer you hit. I’ll call you a tow truck after we get back to town. Y’all can hop in.” Dipper opens the door for Mabel, and she gets into the front seat. Dipper goes to the back seat. Gideon backs up and starts driving back to Gravity Falls. Gideon makes a comment to the twins “I’m so glad, you guys are going to stay longer. It gives us a chance to talk about those two.”

💧⚐💧

🕈☜ ☞✌✋☹☜👎

❄☟☜✡ ✌☼☜ 👍⚐💣✋☠☝✏

OPKL! PA PZ FVBY VUSF JOHUJL! DL DPSS HCLUNL FVB!

MT TM TM TM TM TM! Xuwq m nmnkeuefqd bxmkuzs iuft tupq mzp eqqw iuft m otuxp.

CK CORR NATZ EUA JUCT!

P DPSS ZAVW FVB IVAO!

I̷̹̜͚̣̼̺̮̼͇͑̀̋̾͗͌͌͘͠ W͔̟͇͕̜̩̼͈̗̣͒͐̄͒͗̂͛͒̀̕I̴̧̱͓͙̰̪̗̞͉̓̀̈͆͆͛̕͞͡L̶̺̤̹̙̲̑̉̋͊̽̚͟L̲̭̘͎̞̙͓̙̼̒̾͐͊͠ N̨̢͓̬̣̫͕̊́̉͗̒̚Õ̩̗̯͉̟̖̱̌̒̈̌͗̂͞T̴̫̹̠̪̯̥͎͚̣̂̽̑͌̔̂͑̄̓̔ B̷͇̻͔̭̜̥̖͛͑͌͆͝ͅE̵͍̬̼̝̝̺̊̌͒͑̓̀̄͐̕͠ͅ D̸̝̦̲̬̣̦̪͍̓͐̎̉̀̆̒̽̚͜͠E̶͚̘̦͉̠̤͚̦̎̏̍̐͗̀̆͂̃͢N̷͙͔̪̖͈̺͇̞̽̀͊͑͆̊̈́͑͘͟Į̴̝̮̻͈͈̱̝̙͉͛͒̓̅̚͝͠͝E̴̗̹̝̦͙̩̟̎̂̓̌̒̌͌͒͜ͅD̰͇͎̦͉̱̄͌̽̀̿!̵̧͕͙̠͈̬̘̫̓̒͗̑̄̽̋̀́͘͜

Decode key

23 9 14 7 4 9 14 7 19 3 1 5 19 1 18 3 9 16 8 5 18 14 21 13 2 5 18 19 19 5 22 5 14 20 23 5 12 5 22 5 19 9 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at 120 pages on my document, just thought that would be fun to share. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, leave a comment or kudos if you are so inclined.


	17. Don't threaten a pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dimentio take care of some loose ends regarding Pacifica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one, I thought of breaking it up, but it works better as one chapter in my mind. If you think it should be broken up into 2/3 chapters leave a comment/

**With the twin's trapped within gravity falls, what shall they do?**

Mayor Cutebiker is freaking out, yelling at Sheriff Blubs "We need to take out the girl. We Lynched two innocent people. If she testifies, we are all screwed!" Blubs responds "Mr. Mayor, I have my officer's looking for her. She won't getaway." Bill Cipher then walks into the office like it is his. His blood-stained cane banging on the floor leaving indents on it. Bill is dressed in his suit and tie, with his black top hat. Sheriff Blubs says to him "Excuse me, I don't know who you think are you, but!" Bill responds cutting him off "Surprised you're still alive fatty. I would've thought that you would have died of a heart attack by now." The Sheriff yells at him "HOW DARE YOU!" Bill then removes his hat, revealing his golden blond hair. Bill then picks the mayor from off his chair and hurls him towards the sheriff. The mayor crashes into the Sheriff's belly, cushioning the impact.

Bill sits down and puts his hat on a bust on the founder of Gravity Falls. The Sheriff yells for backup, Bill laughs at this, and quips "I doubt they will hear." He puts his feet on the desk and leans back in the chair. The Sheriff looks out the door, and see's that his Deputies are in a trance. He tries to wake them up but fails. The Sheriff goes into the Room, and yells at Bill "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU SICK SON OF BITCH?" Bill laughs "Nothing… physically. Mentally they are completely and utterly screwed." The Sheriff gasps in fear "Durland!" Bill laughs and says to him in the Sheriff's own voice "Durland, my precious Deputy Durland. NO!" Bill then laughs poking fun at the Sheriff.

The Mayor and the Sheriff, both guess who they are dealing with, and both say Bill Cipher simultaneously. Bill replies "I surprised you still remember after you spent so long wanting to forget." The Sheriff gets his revolver out and fires his six shots at Bill. Bulletproof glass swiftly warps in front of Bill, and the bullets harmlessly fail to the ground. Bill flashes a toothy grin and laughs getting a warped sense of satisfaction and a healthy dose of amusement, at their failed assignation attempt. Bill then says to the two frightened humans "Meet my business partner Dimentio!" Dimentio then warps into the room next to Bill with his Suit and Tie on. The juxtaposition of Bill's yellow suit and Dimentio's dark purple suit for whatever reason disturbs both the Mayor and the Sheriff.

Dimentio looks at the gawking Sheriff and Mayor and says to the two "Mayor Cutebiker, Sheriff Blubs a pleasure to meet you. I am the Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of Crowds, the Reviver of Bill Cipher, I am Dimentio." He takes a small bow. Bill rolls up his shelves flashing his eye tattoo. Bill says to Dimentio "They tried to shot me." Dimentio feigning shock replies "Oh my, that's quite rude. (He says in a sing-song voice) I think some punishment is in order." Bill says to him "BAH HA HA HA HA HA!" Bill pushes the chair back, and jumps up on the table, and knocks over the bust, and flipping his top hat on his head. He grabs his tattoo, and both Mayor Cutebiker and Sheriff Blubs gasp in fear as their visions fade to black.

Dipper, Gideon, and Mabel walk to the Skull Fracture door, the bouncer is new a white guy who looks like he just graduated high school, but lives in a gym. He wears a tight T-shirt to make himself more imposing even though he doesn't need to do so. The Bouncer says in a gruff voice "ID!" They all hand him their ID's. The Bouncer looks at Gideon's ID, and says to them "You two are fine, Mr. Gleeful here isn't." Mabel says to Gideon "Let's just go somewhere else then." Gideon says to Her "No, you two go on in, I'll sort this out." Dipper says "You aren't going past him, Gideon." The bouncer responds "You really won't." Gideon responds "I got this. Y'all go in, don't worry about me." The two shrug and go inside.

Gideon's eyes turn golden and cat-like, this unnerves the bouncer, but he doesn't respond. Gideon then says in Bill's Voice "You grew up nicely Mason. You look good." The Bouncer starts to ask him how he knows his name, but no words come out. Gideon asks in Bill's voice "Is old dad still alive?" Mason manages to get out "No." Gideon cackles in Bill's voice and says to him "Of course not Beefcake, you pushed him down the stairs." Mason almost panics, but Bill continues talking through Gideon "Hey I don't blame you, the bastard had it coming. What with beating you, and killed your mom the same way you killed him, all while you watched. (Mason at this point shaking in fear) I've been there, only the abuse I suffered was more…depraved, & carnal. I did something similar to you, burned my whole dimension down." Bill cackles with joy thinking back to watching everything he knew be burned. He continues "Now Beefcake, (He puts his arms on his shoulder pushes him down to his level.) You built up an admittedly impressive body, but it is all to protect yourself against daddy even though he's dead and buried."

Gideon forces Mason to stare into his golden cat-like eyes, and all of a sudden he feels like that same scared defenseless kid he was. Feeling his father beating him while he desperately tries to yell at him to stop. Gideon blinks and the feelings go away, and Bill says to him "Now I could make you feel that way forever, and leave you a pathetic husk waiting for death to come." Gideon points down the street to a gorgeous woman with blond hair and blue eyes, and a buxom figure eying Mason. "Or you could just take a walk, and rock that girl's world. Plus I'll owe you a little favor." Gideon taps Mason's shoulder, Mason nods and hands Gideon back his ID. Before leaving Mason asks Gideon "Who are you?" Gideon with his eyes still cat-like and golden says to him "Name's Bill. Bill Cipher."

Gideon goes into the bar and into the bathroom. He looks into the mirror and then blinks, his eyes return to normal. He goes outside and finds the Twins both with beers. Dipper comments "That didn't take long, how did you persuade him to let you through." Gideon responds in his most innocent voice "Oh I just flashed him my old Lil-Gideon eyes, and the big softie remembered me and let me in." Mabel says to him "You were so cute like that. I watched some of the old footage." Gideon almost blushes "Yeah, I had the cute thing going for me."

Mabel replies "Yeah you did." A smile flashes on her face for a second but doesn't last. Gideon asks the two "What is the deal with you and Bill." Dipper immediately gets defensive "Nothing is going on between me, and Bill. We didn't do anything. How dare you accuse me of something with him." Gideon and Mabel give him a look of concern. Though Bill is smirking internally at Dipper's reaction.

Gideon says in a drawn-out "Okay…. Where is Bill?" Dipper says "Dead, so is Dimentio. Our house got attacked by the gnomes. They killed both of them. Almost killed us, but they got blown apart by magic or something." Gideon responds "Oh thank goodness! Do you know what brought him back?" Dipper replies "No, though they said it was because of us. That we brought him back, but I don't know if I believe them." Mabel takes a sip of beer and retches at the wretched taste. Mabel says to Dipper "Jeez Dipper what the hell kind of beer did you get?" Dipper responds "I don't know, I just asked for two beers. DIdn't even have to pay apparently someone already did."

Pacifica Northwest comes up the three and says to three "That would be me." Dipper looks at Pacifica and looks and she's grown quite attractive since he last saw her a decade ago. She is wearing a tight black dress, her hair is perfect, as is her makeup, and she looks dressed more for a nightclub than a biker dive bar. The bikers usually catcalling and flirting types with such an attractive young woman, are seemingly trying to avoid making eye contact, completely out of character for them and the bartender is using a landline phone and muttering "Where are they? C'mon!"

Tyler Cutebiker and Sheriff Blubs shake in fear as Darkness consumes their vision. The ground splits apart around them, the two fall into a deep dark chasm. They scream as they fall deeper inside, they see a dark fiery place. They both land with a splat, that should've killed both of them, but something keeps them alive, something unnatural and unholy. The two open and there eyes, and find multiple bones are broken in their bodies, and pain is flowing through their bodies. They see a chaotic scene. Buildings are on fire, and mobs of people are looting buildings that aren't. They are seemingly ignored as a group runs right by them. A child's scream is heard from one of the buildings on fire.

The Mayor and Sheriff use each other for support as they walk through the town a dangling sign says "sllaF ytivarG" They look at one of the looted buildings not yet on fire, and they see a man and a woman dressed up for a business meeting, both hanging for a chandelier. They see pictures of what appears to be their baby daughter. They hear a baby crying, they then hear the laughter of a group of men, then a gunshot. The baby is heard no more. Someone throws a Molotov cocktail, at the bodies of the hanging parents. The bottle explodes setting the room on fire, the clothes are lit on fire illuminating the room. The fire illuminates an anarchy symbol, along with the words "Down with the Bourgeoisie" all written in blood. The bodies start burning producing a wretched smell. The two then hear the voices of a mob whooping and yelling going towards them. The Sheriff says to the Mayor "We have to get out of here." The try running, but fall down. From that different angle, they see the anarchy symbol as a satanic pentagram. Bill appears floating in front of them, he is in his triangle form.

Bill looks at them and laughs! Bill says to them "Don't tell me you aren't enjoying the show." A crowd of people runs towards the three, ignoring the three. The three look as what looks to be a priest slams the door of a church. A member of the crowd yells "Open the door you glorified opioid!" The Priest yells back "This is a house of God you heathens. There are innocents in here, and I shall not let you harm my flock." A member of the crowd yells "You believe in hell right? We'll give you a preview." The crowd throws several Molotov cocktails at the building and a few through stained glass windows. The Church is ignited in flames. People yell in pain and fear. The Sheriff and the Mayor are incredibly disturbed.

Bill laughs and says "After what you did to the Northwest's I thought you would love this." The Sheriff and the Mayor try and run away from him, but given their injuries even leaning on each other for support they don't get far before falling down. Bill snaps his fingers, and a member of the crowd looks back, and yells "Comrades! The Mayor is here along with his puppet Sheriff Blubs." The crowd surrounds the two, the mayor yells at them "Git away, Git away!" Bill laughs as they proceed to beat the men within an inch of their lives. The Mayor with several broken teeth spits blood on the ground and tries to beg for his life, but nothing but a garbled mess of sounds come out. The crowd laughs at him while Bill watches while slowly swing his bloody cane swing back and forth like a ticking clock. They then take the mayor, line him up against a wall, and shot him in the head killing him instantly.

Bill says to the Sheriff "Your turn now." The sheriff yells out "I can be useful!" Bill floats down to his level and says to him "What was that?" Sheriff Blubs says once more "I can be useful." Bill says to him "You can be useful? I somehow doubt that." The crowd grabs him, and begins to drag him, towards the same wall Mayor Cutebiker was shot. The Sheriff begs "Please, I can be useful." Bill then raises his hand, and the world stops. Bill says to the Sheriff "How can you be useful?" The Sheriff says still spitting up blood "I can direct the police force to do what you want. I'll make sure they don't bother you." Bill laughs "BAH HA HA HA HA HA! I don't fear you meat bags!" The Sheriff starts sobbing and asks "Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?" Bill starts cackling and says to him "Keep crying, I love to hear those screams you fat meat sack." Bill lowers his hand the crowd starts dragging him again.  
  
Dimentio's voice sounds off just in front of the crowd "Being a bit harsh aren't we Bill." He warps next to Bill and the world once again stops. Bill yells at Dimentio "What the hell Dimentio?" Dimentio looks at Bill and then yells back at him mirroring him "What the hell yourself Cipher? This man is offering to help us. Tell me, sir, what can you offer?" The Sheriff crying says "Anything you want! The entire gravity falls police force would be at your disposal." Dimentio laughs "Seems I might have been mistaken. Why don't we have him chopped into bloody bits and left to slowly bleed out?" The Sheriff once again screams "NO! PLEASE GOD NO!" Bill then says "Hang on, he may be useful regarding our problem with that girl." The Sheriff says "Sure, I can be useful. I'll find her whoever she is I'll find her." Bill says to Dimentio "Meh, I've seen your so-called "detective work" and it's lazy at best; Even before you were a dotard. Maybe I should just cut your stomach open, and fry you in your own fat."

The Sheriff starts whimpering at the thought, but Dimentio says "We don't need him to find her. We need him to leave her alone." The Sheriff says still begging "Yeah, I can do that, I'll call my men off. Whoever it is, I don't care. PLEASE JUST LET ME LIVE!" Dimentio says to the Sheriff "On the other hand, we could leave them husks, and not have to worry about them. Course with this one, I could just use magic and cause his flesh to slowly destroy itself." The Sheriff is terrified, but eventually, his training takes hold, and he calms down. Both Dimentio and Bill look at him, both smirking. The Sheriff realizes they are both playing with him, asks calmly "What do you want? You obviously want something from me. Is it for me to freak out? Cause I won't give the satisfaction anymore. Not if you are going to kill me anyway!" Dimentio goes to an emotionless face, while Bill scowls. Bill transforms back into a human, and Dimentio looks at him. Bill grins and says to him "dneirf nezorf ym pu ekaW" Dimentio smirk returns to his face, as he swiftly warps from the area. Bill releases his tattoo and the Sheriff's vision fades to black.

The bartender at the bar eventually hangs up. Dipper exclaims "Pacifica!" He gets up and gives her a hug. Pacifica hugs him back and says in response "Dipper. I missed you. What are you doing back in Gravity Falls?" Dipper says to her "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. How are your parents?" Pacifica wants to start crying at this question, but the sprout takes control and she says "**Sigh** recently deceased sadly. Police said it was a double suicide." The twins both say to her "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Dipper gives her another hug which she desperately needs. She looks at Gideon, who flashes his cat eyes and then puts his finger to his mouth and mouths shhh. He blinks and his eyes are normal. Pacifica is forced to lie "Yeah, I think it was that the cyber attack wiped out our bank accounts. We just got money back into our account a few hours ago. Once the probate court does its thing, I will have all my parent's money. **Sigh**"

Mabel asks her "What are you doing in a dump like this when you have millions?" Gideon says to Mabel "Mabel. Maybe let's not call this place a dump." Mabel notices multiple bikers staring at her annoyed. She says out loud "No offense guys!" The bikers roll their eyes and resume their activities. Pacifica says "I'm doing my best to hang out with normal people, given how snobbish my parents were. May I join you guys?" Dipper nods "Please do!" Pacifica thanks him and sits down. The four start drinking the bitter beer, though Gideon doesn't actually drink, only pretending too.

Dipper barely having touched alcohol in college quickly gets drunk. He blurts out to Pacifica "You look really hot." Mabel goes to scold her brother, but neither Gideon or Pacifica react negatively. With Pacifica actually smiling, and Gideon seemingly not taking note. So she wonders if he actually said what she thought he said. Pacifica laughs and says to him "I missed you Dipper!" Mabel is very confused and almost starts crying, but Gideon grasps her hand and asks her if she is okay. This little bit of warmth and comfort is enough to keep her from crying. More bikers enter the bar, and one comments "Where the hell is the bouncer? Mick, you need to…" they stop when they see Pacifica and one of them gulps as if they are deadly afraid of her. The bartender looks at the bikers and gets his phone one more time desperately trying to get call the cops. One of the bikers whispers to the bartender "If the cops don't take care of her we will." The bartender replies in a hushed tone "You want her blood on your hands, be my guest. I would rather the state take care of the problem for us."

One of the bikers says screw it and leaves the bar. The roaring of the engine breaking up the soft chatter in the bar. The biker drives over to the sheriff's office in a matter of minutes. He finds the area bizarrely quiet. He parks his motorcycle and goes to the door of the sheriff's office. He kicks open the door and finds everyone in the building to be dead-eyed staring ahead. With faces of terror on them. The biker's eyes go wide, and he draws a shotgun from his holster. He takes a step inside the building aiming his shotgun in front of him. He is on edge yet the lights provide him a certain sense of comfort. Passes by the secretaries desk, however, he notices that it isn't like the normal secretary; It is an older white man in his early sixties, the man has gray hair, and thick glasses on a black frame, his eyes are a dark green, he has a little stubble, but not quite a beard. He has some wrinkles, but not too many, he is noticeably thin. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with casual blue jeans. His skin is mildly pale, clearly doesn’t get outside a lot, but not unhealthy so. The biker notices an odd book in front of the man. There is no title and the book gives off a dark vibe. The biker moves the old man's chair to just behind him, puts down his shotgun on the table, and looks at the cover of the book.

The book opens all by itself, and the biker almost screams. However, a hand goes over his mouth. The old man whispers in his ear "I can't have you disrupting my Masters's plans." The Biker sees from a reflection of a blank computer monitor that his attackers' eyes are now pure black. The book floats to his eye level and he feels a dark presence. The biker is forced to read the book. He starts to get weaker as if the book is taking every emotion he has. He feels as though his very soul is being leached by the book. The old man says to him a deeper darker voice "Y̵͚͍̙̐̔̾o̴̞͖̟͑͒͠u̸͕̼͕̐͋̽r̵͖̠̫͌̾͝ s̸̞͍̘͆̓̕o̴͚͕̽̿͜u̴̦͕̞̒͠͠l̵͍̠͔̔͋̐ s̵͚̞͔̈́̽͋h̸̞͔͉͑̈́͝a̴͍͓̝͐̽l̸͚̟͌̓̀l̴͕̪͒̽͜͝ b̸̟͙̙́͌͌e̸̡̡̪͐̚͝ p̵̟̝̐́̀u̸̼͎̓͆̕͜t̵̪̙̾̐͆ ț̵̞̻̈́͝o̵͕͇̔̽̿ b̸̡͇̠̽͊͘é̴̢̺̘́̚ț̴̼͛̈́͊͜t̵̪͇͓͌͝e̵̪̦̟͋̓͠r̴͕̺̟̓͐̕ u̸͔̠͌͘͝s̸͙͕͊́͝e̸̡̝̺̔̕͝!̴̢̼͉͊̕̚"

The biker desperately struggles, but once the old man releases his mouth, he feels his soul leave his body. He stops struggling, and feels like he is being pulled towards the book, he looks and sees his own body quickly disintegrating with the old man looking on with curiosity. He puts 2 and 2 together and figures out he is no longer in his body, but his soul. He desperately starts struggling, but the pull gets stronger and he looks at the book.

The book transforms into what at first looks like a black heart. However, the shadow looks like a terrifying and foul monster with claws the length of a halberd, and the monster's mouth looks like it could swallow the whole world and still have room for more. The soul is then consumed by the monster! The book closes. Dr. Alcock goes to the Dark Prognosticus and whispers to it "You were right. I shall not dare to doubt you again. You are the key to my masters' survival." The sound of whisper's fill his head and the Doctor whispers to the Dark Prognosticus "Yes the gun and his clothes, but master I don't know how to…okay, but what about master Cipher he will see me…I understand." Dr. Alcock puts on the now vacant holster and then the shotgun within that holster. He folds the biker's clothes, puts the Dark Prognosticus on top of the biker's clothes. He leaves the police station.

The Sheriff opens his eyes, and sees he is back in his office. He looks and Bill is sitting down his hat almost covering his face like he is sleeping. Bill opens his eyes and tips his hat back firmly on his head. They hear the mayor gasping for breath. The Mayor is on the ground seemingly trying to breathe, but his face is turning blue. The Sheriff looks at Bill. Bill says to him "Nothing can be done to save him. His mind is shot." Bill chuckles at his pun Deputy Durland runs into the room with his gun drawn. Durland says to Sheriff Blubs "You called for backup." He sees Bill and asks who this is. Bill snaps his fingers as if he is trying to remember and says to him "I know you from somewhere…where is it? Oh, that's right, I turned you into stone!"

Bill then cackles with glee as Durland's eyes go wide. Bill knocks the gun out of Durland's hand with his bloody cane and teleports the gun to his hand. He aims the pistol at Durland and Sheriff Blubs. Bill comments "Jeez it is funny that you meat sacks need this to defend yourself. Now up against the wall." They both comply albeit reluctantly. Dimentio warps into the room with the Shape Shifter. Bill says to the Shape Shifter "Shifty, I haven't seen you since Dipper froze you." The Shape Shifter hisses transforming into young Dipper and says to Bill with Dipper's kid voice "Yeah he managed to freeze me."

Bill replies "Well I have a bit of a step up for you. How would you like to run Gravity Falls?" The Shape Shifter transforms into his true form "What's the catch Cipher?" Bill replies "You got to do what Dimentio and I want you to do." The creature replies "Do I get anything out of this other than not being frozen?" Bill replies "You'll be compensated with a world of your own." The Creatures hisses and transforms into young Ford "What are you planning?"

Bill's eyes turn red and he is about to roar with anger and literally tear the Shape Shifter apart. Before he can Dimentio as if on cue asks "Shapeshifter are you perhaps related to Mimi? Green girl, can shapeshift, turns into a giant ruby shooting spider, might be a robot. Ring a bell? What about what's his name Freak in a Sheet? Had a crystal star? No?" The Shape Shifter gets a confused look on ford's face. Dimentio concludes "No, that's a shame. Now, do we have a deal?" Bill's eyes go back to normal and he reaches out his hand with glowing with blue flames. The Shape Shifter transforms into his true form and shacks Bill's hand. Bill says to the Shape Shifter "See that dying wretch down there?" He points to the dying mayor. Bill continues "I trust you can copy him." The Shape Shifter swiftly transforms into Tyler Cutebiker and says "Git em' Git em'!" Bill laughs and Dimentio chuckles. Bill looks back to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, and says to the two "Well are you going to listen to your new boss?"

Durland is speechless while Blubs simply shouts "Fuck you! We will not take orders from a shape-shifting freak, a triangle abomination or a psychotic Jester." Dimentio chimes in "I am not Psychotic. I am psychopathic there is a difference." Bill then shoots Sheriff Blubs in his right knee cap. The Sheriff screams in pain, and falls to the ground, while Bill brings the gun up close to his face and exclaims "WOO! This is a gun? I can understand why you meat sacks like using them. Durland thinks about tackling Bill, but Dimentio raises his arms and bells ring, and Durland is enclosed in a tinted glass box.

Bill then shoots Blubs in his left elbow, causing his arm to shatter, and barely be held together by a string of muscle. Durland yells "NO! STOP IT PLEASE!" Bill and Dimentio laugh at what they consider a pathetic attempt to save his lover. Bill pretends that he is thinking about the request, "Compelling argument, baldy but nope." He then shots Blubs in his other knee and his other elbow. Blubs at this almost blacking out due to the pain. Durland is wailing, begging for them to stop, crying desperately banging on the glass. The Shape Shifter transforms into Durland, and mimics his screams, before laughing at the two. Dimentio says "Your screaming like a child seeing a crawling worm." Dimentio snaps and one single explosion goes through the box, before disappearing.

Durland tries to scream, but all he gets out is a whimper as multiple ribs are broken. He is still alive but horribly burned. Dimentio taunts him "You scream for your lover, but not for yourself, positively selfless! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Blubs manages to get out "Why?" Dimentio responds "Oh did we forget to mention. Pacifica Northwest gives her regards. If you hadn't ordered the town to act like a pack of dogs finding an escaped convict. We wouldn't have bothered, but oh well!" Bill sees the mayor take his last breath. He smiles "Well one down, and I have two bullets left. Here's one (he shoots Durland in the head. While Blubs is almost unconscious) here's two! (he shoots Sheriff Blubs in the head)" Finn Der warps into the room and announces "I've found the rest of the gnomes." Dimentio laughs and says in a sing-song voice "_Ah hahahahahahaha! WONDERFUL!_ Shape Shifter I trust that you are hungry enough to get rid of the bodies." The Shape Shifter turns into his true form and nods. Bill throws his gun on Blub's corpse and says to him "A bit of iron for your diet. You'll have half an hour for dinner before the rest of them wake up. Bon appétit!" Dimenito warps away along with Finn Derr, Bill floats into the air and disappears with flash.

✌💧💧✋💧❄✌☠👍☜ ☠☜☜👎☜👎✏ 👌☜☝☝✋☠☝ ☞⚐☼ ☟☜☹📬📬📬📬📬

☝☹☹ ⚐☪☝✞ ☪👍☹⚐☹☝⚐

✞💣✈☹👌 ☝💧✞☼✋ ☟✠✋✞☪☠☟

👌✌☟ ☟✌ ☟✌☟✌ ☟✌ ☟✌ ☟✌

💧☹✌ ✌⚐☹❄ ☠✞

💣✞☜✞✋

01010111 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01101001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000001 01111000 01101111 01101100 01101111 01110100 01101100 00001010 00001010 01010000 00100000 01100100 01110000 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110101 01101100 01101100 01101011 00100000 01101100 01110101 01101100 01111001 01101110 01100110 00101110 00100000 01001101 01110000 01110101 01101011 00100000 01100001 01101111 01101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110000 01101010 01110110 01111001 01110101 01111010 00101100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101011 00100000 01101000 01110101 01100110 01110110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01101100 01110011 01111010 01101100 00100000 01100110 01110110 01100010 00100000 01101010 01101000 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101111 01110000 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110110 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110000 01110011 01110011 00100000 01001010 01110000 01110111 01101111 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101010 01101000 01110101 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01111010 01101000 01100011 01101100 01101011 00100000 01001011 01110000 01110100 01101100 01110101 01100001 01110000 01110110 00100000 01101010 01101000 01110101 01110101 01110110 01100001 00100000 01101001 01101100 00101110

** _Dxfvbxd av sksyp s lkrvkg! Cgm pujd oi gf bolb tysjg Dfmgsj Socfmx! Cgm vhrvy RSQ bol WHWL kdvv ibyj edskoew'k A vhrvy qsch tyovv vjhadc psew wrlo._ **

_ **Î̷̡̢̛̖̪̣͎͓̙̰̈̓̏͊̇̇ͅ W̸̱̭̙̫̣͊̃̐͒̎ͅȊ̸̢̜̦̬̣͈̯̑͂̒̊̒̇̐̇̓͟L̶͔͕͖͕̯̉̔̃͆̾̓̋̊̕͟͝L̴̡̤͔̳͉̤̼͓̺̂͐̋̓̋̐͒̾̎ N̵̯̣̝͓̞̥̗͒̓͂͋̕͞ͅO̴͓̹̹̦̞͙͚̤̱͒̿̉͠͡Ṭ̛̛͎̱̬̰̇̊̄̒̐̕̕͢ Ḅ̠̰͋̈́͊́͊͂͜͜Ḛ̷̢̰͉͕̳͔̪̝͇̉͗̑̆̓̑̆̋́̑ Ḋ̛͇̰̳͍̪̬͍̓̑͒̈́̅̚E̷̡̛̟͉̦̺̞̺̼̊̾̂͡N̷̡̧̮̰̣̥̺̟̏͆̽͒̓̾I̷̯͍̹̣̭̗͍͙͌̿̒̓͋͛̄̾̈͠Ę̶̯̬̲͔̼͔̝̾͌̓͂͑̓̿̒͘͟Ḑ̧͇̱̪̲͔̼̝̉̆͌̊͢͡!͉͚̹̺̯̃̍̓͗͒̈͡** _

Decode key

.-- .. -. --. -.. .. -. --. ... / ..-. .-.. .. .--. / .- / - --- / --.. / / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / --... / / ..-. .-.. .. .--. / .- / - --- / --.. / / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / -.-. --- -.. . / / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / --... --..-- / ...- .. --. . -. . .-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.- . -.-- / -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this, as always leave a comment or a kudos if you are so inclined.


	18. Drunken Sex & The End Of The Gnomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back after just about a month. February was a bitch, got the flu, which set me back a bit with school. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Also shout out to Filledwithyearning & NoOneKnowsMe123, for giving me some awesome support. Filledwithyearning has an awesome story on her page so check her out. NoOneKnowsMe123 is working on a story as well, and is an amazing artist. She has drawn pictures of Bill, Dimentio and Dr. Alcock (before this chapter) on her Wattpad account, which is the same username expect with _ separating each word. So check them out.

**A few hours later**

Dipper is kissing Pacifica in his room, while Gideon and Mabel are down in her room doing the same. Dipper greatly intoxicated starts to bring his hands up for her thigh, still being greatly inexperienced he looks to Pacifica for guidance. She starts to guide him in his drunken lustful state. While Mabel offers little guidance to Gideon, while Bill instead guides his actions. Things progress rather quickly, and Dipper starts thrusting into Pacifica, causing her to moan. Even though Dipper's drunken mind he can tell that Pacifica is a fair kinder lover than Bill was. While Bill was brutal, Pacifica is kind and gentle. He kisses her deeply stifling her moans. Gideon and Mabel are in the middle of the same act, though Mabel is much less sure of herself even though she has more experience, Gideon seems like an expert though, in reality, he is a virgin.

Dipper starts thrusting rapidly and unintentionally starts to hurt her. She tries to tell him to be a little more gentle, but the sprout stops her saying anything, and against her will, she starts to spur him on. She sees Dimentio watching them, surrounded by vines that he gently touches as if he pleased with them. She looks around and it is like they are in a jungle. Dimentio looks at her, as Dipper roughly grabs her breast, what originally is felt as pain the sprout starts turning it into pleasure, she knows he is unintentionally hurting her, but she starts to not care.

The sprout has her kiss Dipper with a passion that she has never displayed. Dimentio goes to her ear while she rides Dipper's manhood and whispers "Enjoy it, you little whore." Dipper starts slamming himself into her. He feels like he should have released several times over and indeed he should have. However, Dimentio is using magic to make last him longer. She starts enjoying herself, even as Dimentio watches with a smirk on his face.

The vines wrap around her eyes, and when they release her she in the middle of a theater. A crowd watching, as she moans in pleasure but is internally screaming. Dimentio says to her "You shall stay silent you disrespectful bitch!" Dipper sees her eyes looking scared. He asks her slurring his words "Pacifica uh everything uh everything okay?" Instead of saying what she wants to say, instead, she says "Shut up and kiss me!"

Dipper quickly complies. The crowd starts laughing at her, and insulting her yelling "Whore! White Trash! Trailer Trash!" There is a flash of light and she sees Bill Cipher in his triangle form. Internally she is freaking out. Bill says to her "I see you are enjoying Pine Tree. H̸̴̟̘̝̿͝E̴̵̫̞̿̀'̸̵̠͖̻͆̚S̸̸̢̫̀̽ M̵̴͖̟͔̓̐͐Ḯ̸̵̼̪͚̒͠N̵̸̡̼͚̔͌E̵̴̞͇̪͒͌̚!̵̸̪͍̫̐̒͠" Despite the fear she has, she is close to orgasm. Bill then snaps his fingers and she sees her home in flames, and her parents hanging upside down in the middle of town, with their corpses, defiled. She sees herself with her hair brutally cut from head, she is wearing a ripped T-shirt, barely covering everything, however, she is also wearing a very pretty and expensive skirt. A crowd of people in fancy clothes laugh at her misfortune, while another crowd in rags jeer at her. Lighting flashes and she sees herself being used by both a man in fancy clothes and a man in rags.

Pacifica is close to breaking but she is approaching her orgasm. She groans, partly in pleasure, partly with empathy as she sees herself get kicked by the rich man who then throws two gold coins to the ground, she is then stabbed in the throat by the poor man who grabs the gold coins and watches as Pacifica bleeds out. She orgasms, Dipper able to make her forget all the horror she is seeing. She kisses him and collapses on him as he is finally allowed to orgasm into her. He groans in pleasure as he rides out his orgasm. He has a brief thought wondering if this is how Bill felt when he finished with him. However, before he can think about it the depressants in the alcohol hit him full force and he is forced to fall asleep. Pacifica feels her womb full of Dipper's seed, Dimentio goes to her and whispers in her ear "Good job you whore. Like a good pawn, you're moving exactly the way I want you. Now sleep." The sprout rapidly makes her sleepy. She falls unconscious. She sees Axolotl who appears as a ball of light, Axolotl says to her "I'm so sorry. I'll make Dimentio pay. I promise." Pacifica says to her "Make them both pay, Bill, Dimentio both of them." Axolotl says nothing in response and disappears. Leaving Pacifica a dreamless sleep.

Gideon and Mabel are finishing the same act. Though Bill using Gideon as a puppet has made Mabel have 3 orgasms and on her way to a fourth. Gideon is barely hanging on, but Bill is being a tease bring him to the edge with Mabel, then denying him release howling with laughter each time he does so. Gideon says to Mabel "I love you so much, Mabel! I've always loved you!" Mabel lies saying she loves him too, but it is all in lust. Gideon is about to release and Mabel is about to orgasm yet again. They both cry out as they reach their peaks. Gideon rolls off of Mabel and they both fall asleep. Dimentio warps into the room and looks at them. Gideon opens his eyes, but they are cat-like he sits up and he says to Dimentio ".sgniht ruoy sesu enoemos nehw doog os leef t'nseoD" Dimentio replies "!rehpiC nalp eht rebmemeR" Gideon then lays back down and falls asleep once again, and Dimentio warps away.

Downstairs Dr. Alcock is busy working on an equation with Bill trying to find a way to get them out. Dr. Alcock says to Bill "What if we just divided by two." Bill replies "No, we still have to deal with Belphegor's Prime." Dr. Alcock groans in frustration, "Were missing something." Dr. Alcock hears whispering in his ear. Dr. Alcock then says while writing on a massive floating board with a rolling ladder "We multiple this by 46, we add 35 here, divide 89 there, and subtract 45 there." Bill pipes in floating to another section of the board, "Add 6^13 power." The two look and Dr. Alcock says to Bill "it balances!" Bill says to him "Yes it does! Your part of the deal is over doctor." Dr. Alcock's eyes go from golden and catlike to green and human.

Bill says to him "Well nice to work with you Doctor, but your usefulness is at an end." Before Dr.Alcock can say anything, Bill fires a beam of energy from his left hand, it cuts Dr. Alcock in half horizontally with his upper body falling on a wood table. Dr. Alcock yells in pain before the pain makes him blackout. Bill says to him "Whoops I meant to do that vertically, oh well. BAH HA HA HA HA!" Dimentio warps into the room and says to Bill "I've got all the gnomes all ready for slaughter. (He notices Dr. Alcock's body and laughs at it and says in a sing-song voice)

_AH HA HA HA Like an old cow cut in half by a half-blind butcher." _Bill chuckles with Dimentio and says "Hehehehe You're one to talk. I don't know how you see out of that mask." Dimentio chuckles and says to Bill "Says the guy who is literally a giant eye. AH HA HA HA!" Bill laughs with Dimentio. "Let's go make some stupid Gnomes scream! (Bill starts to glow) Race ya!" Bill then starts to teleport Dimentio snaps and starts to warp away. There is a flash and a small shock wave as Bill Cipher and Dimentio teleport away.

Dr. Alcock opens his eyes, still in horrendous pain. He looks and see's his blood is staining the one wooden table a sickening red. He screams for help, he sees the Dark Prognosticus on the shelf "PLEASE HELP ME!" Tears are streaming down his face. The book flies from the shelf, Dr. Alcock hears the book say to him **"You pathetic wretch, I should just let you die!"** Dr. Alcock says growing weaker "No, no, please. I don't want to die, not now. Please. Please. Please….P…." He starts to lose consciousness from the blood loss. The Dark Prognosticus says to him "**If I had any other option, I would let you die. However, my Masters underestimate your usefulness."** The Book opens and Dr. Alcock starts reading it. His disconnected legs disappear into the darkness, Dr. Alcock groans in pain as he feels the books power. Words seemingly fly off the page and push him down on the table. Making him bleed out even faster. He grunts with pain, and the book flies in front of his face again. He continues to bleed out faster, blood flowing from his body and dripping on the ground from the table like melting icicles. The blood loss getting to the point where he can no longer focus and passes out. The Book says to him **"You've read just enough Dr. Alcock. It'll keep you alive."**

It is as off all the blood in his body is pulled out of his body. The blood on the floor raises from the air. The blood then turns from red to an inky black, it then flows violently into Dr. Alcock. Words from the book start to sculpt his waist down. Some of the inky blood starts pool as if in a mold. The book then closes floats right above his heart, opens and releases a blast of dark energy at Doctor Alcock, restarting his heart. He is still in an enormous amount of pain and screams again. Dr. Alcock can hear the book chuckling at his pain. He looks down and sees an inky like substance molding his lower half. The book floats over to it, as the mold completes.

The book open's again and fires bolts of dark energy at the mold. Causing the doctor to yell once again with pain. The inky substance starts to harden and come to life. Alcock's "legs" start kicking, and his hips start thrusting. Finally, the book fires one last bolt of dark energy, Doctor Alcock feels feeling in his "legs" again and is told to get up. The doctor swivels his waist and dangles his "legs" off the table and he puts his legs on the ground and stands up. It's as if nothing happened to him. He takes a few cautious steps, and he notices that his legs feel as they did when he was in his prime, noticing that pain that he used to feel is gone.

The doctor hears the book's voice clearer than he has ever heard before asking him **"Feeling good Doctor?"** Doctor Alcock nods, and the book chuckles darkly, before responding **"Good because there is a price." **Dr. Alcock is initially confused, but the book quickly opens, and he is forced to read it once more. The words start to swirl around him, he can't decipher them. He starts to see visions of a black heart, the book whisper's to him **"You see that? That's the Chaos Heart! The thing you will help unleash!"** The Chaos Heart starts to look more monstrous, Alcock no longer sees the book, but just the monster coming closer and closer to him. He tries to move, but his legs refuse to obey him. The monster gets closer and closer to him, he screams in terror, and as monster steps right in front of him. The monster drools with hunger, its claws long and sharp, its eyes are pure black. Alcock feels his hands pinned to his side, the monster roars, and Alcock can do nothing but panic.

Dimentio and Bill confront the gnomes. The Gnomes are contained in tinted glass boxes. Bill and Dimentio go to Jeff who is trying to put on a brave face. Bill says "So you put your money on the big frilly. You made the wrong bet!" Jeff says to them "Killing me, and my people won't save you from Axolotl. Give up!" Bill and Dimentio ignore him as he keeps talking. Dimentio hushes Jeff and the rest of the gnomes. Bill feels the wind on his skin, and storm clouds gather. Dimentio smirks, and Bill gives a toothy grin. Bill says to Jeff "You feel that? Old Axolotl is watching and she isn't happy with Dimentio and me."

The gnomes start begging for Axolotl to save them. Bill yells up to the sky "C'mon Axolotl! I dare you Axolotl! We are right here, not hiding!" The wind stirs, and it looks as if lighting will strike any second, however, it doesn't. Dimentio says in a sing-song voice to the gnomes "_Ah hahahahaha_ _like a Dark Puff unable to release lightning." _Jeff says under his breath "She said she would keep us safe. She lied, Axolotl lied." Bill says to them "She isn't coming to save you. She's too weak, she's just watching. BAH HA HA HA HA! She gets a front-row seat to what we are going to do to you! You are just enough to free us. Ready Dimentio?" Dimentio replies "Like a siege cannon about to break a castle's walls." Bill says to him "A simple yes would've sufficed." The Two look at each other, both looking annoyed with each other, before they both start giggling. Jeff yells at them "You won't get away with this!" The Gnomes start desperately trying to break through the barriers Dimentio has them in. Bill starts with "I the One-Eyed Beast." Dimentio chimes in "I the Master of Dimensions!" They say together "We declare ourselves agents of Chaos. ISJ MYY XHQR GR GGGJOOX IZY, ZI ENJN DX NFRH! PAXJ MJTTZ ZDOW MYY DXTZF FLAFV, UPW NFRH XZX TBCHA VRDVL! PZNJ MPSFH TSMYYVBK GBXPK PV WQGBFBO HWLKLQR WIE FLSBEM!"

Axolotl is watching what Bill and Dimentio are doing from a one-way mirror, anger starting to seep into her mind. One of the Unicorns says to her "Mistress Axolotl, We'll give you power, and then you can save them. If you try anything now, you are liable to break down." She looks away, and she's the unicorns lined up like a firing squad, with the Manotaurs standing by at guard. She says to them "I'm ready, thank you for your gift." One of the unicorns says to her "You are the one giving us the gift, saving us from them." Axolotl says "I don't know if I can, but I promise I will try." The unicorns then fire blast of energy at her, Axolotl looks at peace, as she absorbs the magic and power they grant to her."

After a few seconds, the beams stop and she breaths, she looks and feels much better. Yet, she groans in pain as she feels the wound in her chest. Axolotl says to them "I thought this would heal me completely. It's just a bandage on a lethal wound." She then hears horrifying shrieking, she looks at the mirror and see's the gnome's souls being forced from their bodies by Bill and Dimentio's magic, and thrown into the barrier, the barrier starts to crack as the gnomes bodies start to dissolve into dust. Axolotl and the others around her all gasp in horror, as Bill and Dimentio are cackling with delight as the barrier is shattered. Bill high fives Dimentio, before Dimentio says to Bill "Race ya!" warping away, while Bill raises up and disappears with a flash of light.

Axolotl is silent as if waiting for something. After a minute or two with everyone looking at her for guidance, she looks as though she has an epiphany "Oh that is clever, didn't think they had it in them." One of the unicorns says to her "Do you know what their plan is?" She replies "I think so, but I'm not 100% sure. We need to do a recovery mission. I know one of the gnomes lives, and I think he has been watching Bill and Dimentio." One of the unicorns asks how it was not discovered. Axolotl replies "It is stone, it was put there as punishment. It's technically dead, but its soul is still there and can talk to people. We can make it talk in exchange for freedom." One of the Manotaurs immediately volunteers to go get, Axolotl nods and tells him it should be near the location of Bill Cipher's Statue. The Manotaur nods, but before leaving Axolotl says "If you don't come back, I'll expect they found you. If that happens, we will avenge you." The Manotaur laughs saying "As if anyone could fight my manliness!" Before runs into the forest towards the location.

The Manotaur runs into the darkness, nothing daring to go against him. The Forest almost urging him to go faster. He arrives at the clearing where Bill Cipher's stone body used to be. The moon illuminates the burned grass. The Manotaur see's the Charred bones that helped revive Bill Cipher. The Manotaur steps on the bones crushing them, seeing the stone Gnome in the bushes. The Manotaur goes over to it, saying to it "Axolotl offers you freedom stony one." The stone gnome does nothing, The Manotaur says to it "Talk to me, or I will crush your pathetic body!" The Stone Gnome doesn't reply, the Manotaur turns it to face him and sees its face smashed before quickly disintegrating in his hand.

A raspy voice says to him "Too late." The Manotaur turns around and sees Dr. Alcock. Alcock looks barely human, his teeth are sharp and animalistic like a crocodile with several of them poking through his face, causing him to bleed a dark black substance. His skin is almost transparent, you see the blood vessels in his body. However blood is clearly not flowing through his veins, instead, it looks like ink. His stubble has fallen out as with most of his hair, but some clumps of his gray hair remain with wounds on his head indicating that he pulled the rest out. His nails are long and sharp like knives. He is wearing a black cloak, but he is wearing nothing underneath revealing his boney chest, combining this thin skin you can see his heart beating, sending black ink as a substitute for blood through his body.

Dr. Alcock says through his now hoarse voice "He won't be telling you anything Manotaur." The Manotaur says "That's fine you abomination! I'll force you to talk instead." Before Alcock can respond the Manotaur slams into him and knocks him down. He slides on the ground several feet, covering it with ink. The Manotaur starts beating him, laughing at Alcock, saying "Old man, thinking he can stand up to a mighty Manotaur HA HA HA HA!" The Manotaur finally stops beating him and says to him "Talk!"

Dr. Alcock responds "So…Hungry!" The Doctor Alcock then stabs his nails into the Manotaur's back, causing it to scream in pain before punching Alcock yet again. Alcock withdraws his nails and bites into the bicep of the Manotaur, leaving a big gash as the doctor chews the muscle and flesh with red blood dripping from his mouth. As the Manotaur is grasping his arm, Doctor Alcock says to him "Delicious piece of meat you have there. Much more substantial than that little gnomes soul, but I'm done with my soup and salad. It's time for the main course."

Doctor Alcock sits up and stands over the Manotaur, it grunts and gets ready to punch Alcock again, but in doing so it looks up into Alcock's eyes. Alcock's eyes are black with a small amount of green in the pupil instead of the iris. The Manotaur starts seeing texts appear all around, he tries to blink but finds he can't. The longer he stares into Alcock's eyes, the more words he sees and the weaker he feels until his soul leaves his body. He sees Doctor Alcock only sucking his soul instead of him. The Manotaur's soul screams before Alcock devours him. Alcock stands up, blood still dripping from his mouth mixing with the ink. He looks as the Manotaur's body becomes a husk, and then dust. Alcock licks his chops, before saying in a much deeper voice "**Axolotl is a threat to our masters.**" Alcock then says in a hoarse voice "She's smarter than they think." "**She must be dealt with!" **"No, it is too early. Those bells have yet to ring, we can't destroy her yet. Besides she could be our salvation." **"You better be right Doctor! Otherwise, you will die for nothing!”**

**⚐☟** ✌✠**⚐☹⚐❄☹** **☟☜****☼****☜** ✋💧 ❄**☟☜** **☹✌**💧❄ ❄**☟**✋☠☝ ❄**☟☜** **☝****☠⚐**💣**☜**💧 💧✌✋👎 ✂💧**☟☜** **☹**✋**☜**👎📪 ✌✠**⚐☹⚐❄☹** **☹**✋**☜**👎✏✂

✌**☟** **☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌

👌✌**☟** **☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌**☟**✌

**?ESPROC S'KCOCLA SI EREHW**

**V QBA'G XABJ!**

**01000001 01111000 01101111 01101100 01101111 01110100 01101100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01100011 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01000011 01101001 01110000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01000100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101111 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01101101 01111001 00101110 00100000 00001010 00001010 01111010 01110110 01110100 01101100 01100001 01101111 01110000 01110101 01101110 00100000 01110000 01111010 00100000 01100100 01111001 01110110 01110101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101100 00100000 01110101 01101100 01101100 01101011 00100000 01100001 01110110 00100000 01101000 01101010 01100001 00100000 01111000 01100010 01110000 01101010 01110010 01110011 01100110 00100001**

** _RVY RCV'W PPR VLWOHAP! D KQOE WVJHMFM TC HOAWXYW! HM XXKWSNS AKTSP WS NXEMMGZMG!_ **

** _I̷̢̨̯̥͙̤͓͙͈̗̬̭͎͌͆͜ ̴̨̨͔̫̦͖̗̯̥͓̺̦̹̽͋͛͆̇͗͗̆̏̂́̐̚͝͝ͅW̴̨͖̦͖̤͚̮̗̰͕̝͔̌͜I̵̡̛̖̪̠̠̊́̾͆͑̏̈̌͗̚͘L̴̡͙͔͛L̵̛̞̫͕̯͐̒̀̀́̒͋̓͝ ̴̣̒̏N̴̗͍̝̭̞̙̬̳̳̾̃̀́͐̈́̓͒̂̿͘Ǫ̷̡̨͉̜͍̘̙̗̟͓̭͇̮̪̍̓̈̀̇̄̃̂̊̄Ţ̶̧̧̫̥̹̟͓̟̙̤̘͋ ̵̢̣͎̮͕̟͛̈́̆̆͗͛̋̓B̴̢̛̺̰͓͖̠̜͓̲̯̮̖̹̦̟͂̓̅͛̆̋̎͛͂̀È̵̡͉͍͇̱̝̘̮̬͌̽̈́͗ ̷̬͊̀͑͗Ď̸̛̼͚̫̱̩̘̫̝̺̥̼̔͊͂̒̄̈́̈́̉̇̀͌̕̚Ẽ̵̡̡̢̦̭̜͉̣̪͔̰͋̃̾̐̀͆̍̋͐͛̒Ņ̵̙͖̞̀͐̈́I̴͕̪̅̌͂̿́͑̆͘͘Ę̵̨̛̙͖̮̞̜̞͖̟̟̺̖͔͗̍̆̾̎̌̈̃͗̓͠D̸̨̼̘̝̙̺̹͚͓͙͇̰̻̠̺͗́̉̾̌!̶͓͍̼͈͕̩̠̭͒̍̇̆̿̏̎_ **

**Decode Key**

**...- .. --. . -. . .-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -- --- -.. . / .-. . .--. . .- - / -.- . -.-- .-- --- .-. -.. / -.. . ... - .-. ..- -.-. - .. --- -. / / .-- .. -. --. -.. .. -. --. ... / / .- - -... .- ... .... / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / .---- ...-- / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / .-.-. / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / --... / ...- .. --. . -. . .-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -- --- -.. . / .-. . .--. . .- - / -.- . -.-- .-- --- .-. -.. / - .... . / ...- --- .. -..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, as always leave a comment or kudos if you are so inclined.


	19. The morning after and a demonic puppet show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I was originally making this chapter even longer, but I decided against it, given coronavirus, I thought I would just get this out in the hope I can provide some entertainment to everyone.

**Morning **

Dipper opens his eyes, his head pounding. He finds he can remember very little of last night. He does feel himself feeling very satisfied though, he notices a weight on his body. He looks down and see's a naked sleeping Pacifica, laying on him using his chest as a pillow, much like he did with Bill. Pacifica yawns making up and lots up with sweet eyes at Dipper saying to him slowly "Morning Dipper." Dipper asks her "Did we?" Pacifica says "You don't remember? (Dipper shakes his head, Pacifica giggles although her giggling is not her choice) Yeah, we did. You were great last night!" Dipper feels a raging headache ripple through his head and says to Pacifica "That was my first time with a woman, and I can barely remember it. Ow!" Pacifica jokes "and your first time with a drink as well." Pacifica stands up and starts getting her clothes on. Dipper has a thought, "Did we use protection?" Pacifica "I'm on the pill don't worry." Dipper breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that he won't have to worry about pregnancy. Dipper's head pounds, but ever the gentlemen he asks while desperately not trying to throw up "Can I offer you breakfast?" Pacifica says to him "You're sweet Dipper, but I got to go. I have to show up to Probate court, lord knows that one of my family members will try and contest the will. Bye, big guy." Dipper says "uh goodbye?" Pacifica giggles "Wasn't talk to you." (she looks at his penis). Dipper blushes and Pacifica giggles before giving Dipper a kiss "See you later Dipper. I'll call you." Pacifica gets her shoes on and leaves the room.

Mabel wakes up feeling mildly hungover, but not nearly as Dipper. She turns to greet Gideon. Though Gideon has already left, leaving a note behind saying "I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Family Emergency!" Mabel feels lonely and abandoned again, she starts hearing laughing then a chorus of voices "Whore!" "Let him fuck you and leave!" "He's a liar, you idiot!" "He was great!" "HATE HIM!" "Not his fault!" "HATE HIM!" "HATE!" "WHORE!" "HATE HIM!" "You're ALONE!" "ALONE!" "Left you alone!" "KILL HIM!" "LOVE HIM!" "WAIT!" "WAIT!" "WAIT!" "KILL HIM NOW!" "Don't kill him!" "FOOL YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!" "NO!" "IDIOT YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" "KILL HIM!" "CAN'T KILL HIM!" "WHERE IS DIMENTIO?" "WHERE?" "WHERE?" "TELL ME WHERE!" "DEAD!" "YOU ARE TO BLAME!" "STUPID WHORE!" She sees Dimentio warp into the room Dimentio laughs at her. Mabel says "Dimentio! I thought you were dead!"

Dimentio says to her "I am dead my dear! (In a sing-song voice) _I'm just a hallucination of your twisted mind._" Mabel whimpers in fear and Dimentio says "I'm dead for less than a day, and you go hooking up that little pig? How dare you!" The voices yell at her "DARE!" "HOW DARE!" "RUN AWAY!" "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY!" "RUN AWAY!" "CAN'T RUN!" "YOUR FAULT!" "FAULT!" "WHORE!" "IS THIS REAL?" "THIS ISN'T REAL!" "REAL!" "THIS IS REAL!" "CRAZY!" Dimentio yells "ANSWER ME!" "ANSWER HIM!" "DON'T!" "ANSWER!" "DON'T YOU DARE!" "YOU LOVE HIM!" "LOVE!" "LOVE!" "YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!" "YOU LOVE HIM!" Mabel says to him "I Still love you! You died! I was weak! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Dimentio smirks and says to her "Never." The voices scream at her and become unintelligible. She covers her ears and shuts her eyes desperately trying to get the hallucinations to stop. She opens her eyes and Dimentio is gone and the voices have stopped. She gulps, still feeling like she is being watched, and quickly leaves the room, closing the door.

Sheriff's Deputies bring Mason the bouncer, to the Sheriff's station. A biker says to the mildly disinterested secretary "Look Carl come here to tell you about the Northwest girl, and he hasn't been seen since." The secretary responds "Well I can file a missing person's report, but we can't devote a lot of resources to him." The Biker barely controlling his temper "I…understand…" The deputies walk Mason through several desks, up a flight of stairs to the Sheriff's office and one of them knocks on the door. Sheriff Blubs is busy looking at case files, and pictures of suspects. Sheriff Blubs says "Come in." The door opens and the Sheriff's Deputies escort him inside. The Sheriff looks up, and see's Mason with a tight athletic shirt, showing off his impressive upper body, and athletic shorts. Though the clothes are not in the best condition, and his shirt has a few holes in it. The Sheriff says to the Deputies "Thank you." The Deputies nod and leave the room. The Sheriff goes back to looking at pictures. Mason asks "Why am I here?" He is ignored, while the Sheriff transforms into one of the suspects in the picture. Mason almost yells, but as he scrambles back he bumps into someone, who puts his hand on mouth. A jovial voice says to him "Your jumpy, like a sixth-grader who just drank his first cup of coffee." Mason looks up and see's Dimentio in his suit and tie. Dimentio releases him and pushes him away, before swiftly flying upwards narrowly avoiding getting punched by Mason. Dimentio says "My, aren't you a strong one, fast too." Mason yells "What the fuck is going on?" An echoing voice says "Simple Kiddo!" Bill Cipher then appears with a flash of light, he is in his human form with his suit and tie.

Mason's eyes go wide and says to him "Wait, you're that guy." Bill laughs and says "Yes, but also no." Mason then says to him with a bit of fear in his voice "Wait! I did what you wanted." Bill chuckles "Indeed you did! From what I observed you did an extraordinary job." Mason says "Then what do you want with me?" Dimentio and Bill look at each other and chuckle with the Shapeshifter ignoring the three. Bill says "We want to give you a promotion." Mason asks "A promotion?" Dimentio elaborates "Yes, see Shape Shifter can't be in 2 places at once. Which means we either have a puppet as sheriff or as mayor, that is not ideal." Mason asks "Why me? I don't have any experience, I don't even think I can legally become one, I don't have a degree." Bill scoffs and says "Relax kid! You are just a temporary pick, besides the council will not object." Bill and Dimentio's heads think back to the last night where they made deals with the council or in some cases, Dimentio just put a sprout in their heads.

Bill chuckles and continues "Nor will the mayor." Shape Shifter chuckles as he swiftly turns into Mayor Cutebiker, before shifting back to Sheriff Blubs. Mason says to them "That doesn't explain why me." Bill says "What are you talking about? I just explained it to you in intricate detail." Mason asks confused "What are you talking about?" Dimentio replies "Do you have early-onset dementia? He just explained it to you." Mason says "No he didn't," The Shape Shifter says to him as Sheriff Blubs "He clearly did." Bill says "I'll explain it again in exchange for your services as sheriff, I'll make sure you are well compensated physically and materially. Though you would essentially be taking orders from Me and Dimentio. You would have some autonomy, but only on trivial matters. If you disobeyed our official orders there would be… consequences. What do you say, kid? Do we have a deal?"

Mason responds "You didn't answer my question. Why do you want me?" Dimentio and Bill Cipher give each other a concerned look, while the Shapeshifter mouths to him "What is wrong with you?" Dimentio does nervous laughter "hehehehe. You didn't tell me he was a jokester. That's what this is right? A joke?" Bill says to him concerned "I don't need to have you committed do I kid? I mean I owe you a favor, so I could just have you committed while paying for your treatment." Mason starts doubting himself, and so says halfheartedly "No, I was just joking hehehe. I got you guys hehehe." Bill says "Oh. HAHAHAHA! You really had me thinking you were crazy for a second." The Shape Shifter takes one more picture and transforms into that individual, before swiftly transforming back. Bill extends his hand glowing with blue flames. "Do we have a deal?" Mason still a bit nervous, remembers Bill making him feel like that same abused child he was all those years ago. "Yes," Mason grasps Bill's hand and shakes it. Bill grins, as ShapeShifter walks out as Sheriff Blubs, closing the door and announcing to the department.

"Everyone can you gather around. (The office grows silent, and the deputies look at who they think is Blubs) I have an announcement Deputy Durland and I are resigning effective immediately. Recent events have made it so I no longer feel I can adequately do my job as Sheriff for the fine people of Gravity Falls. I am my resignation was accepted by the mayor, and I am not longer the sheriff. The Council has appointed an outsider just till the election. I understand you may have some concerned, but he was approved unanimously by the council. Please join me in congratulating Mason Kemp in his appointment as Sheriff." Mason comes out of the office, in a full uniform. The department cautiously claps, as Mason confidentially stands in the middle of the room. His eyes, baring the mark of Bill Cipher's influence. Blubs says "Now, I expect you all treat him with respect and follow his orders. Good Luck Sheriff!" Blubs then walks out of the Station with thunderous applause. Something that the real Sheriff Blubs would have cherished.

The Shape Shifter then rolls his eyes in annoyance, before turning into a dark alleyway and transforming into the mayor. He starts walking to the city hall, though he is aware there is movement in the forest. He hears Dimentio voice in his ear, clearly invisible "Shhh, like a virus infecting an oblivious victim be silent. Walk normally, they didn't see you transform to the mayor, nor did they see the former Sheriff leave the station." The Shape Shifter says under his breath "They are watching us." Dimentio has to stop himself from laughing "No they are watching you. I'd be insulted if they weren't. Now shut up, and keep walking."

**At the same time in the Sheriff's Station **

Mason listens as the crowd's applause dies down. He then says in a booming voice "Listen up! I was brought in because you people let an innocent couple get lynched! Blubs resigned because if he didn't he was going to get prosecuted!" People start to get nervous and start whispering. "Right know, Blubs has taken full responsibility saying they you idiots only followed his orders, but guess what I don't believe him! I could dissolve this entire office and give the responsibility of it to the State Government if I wanted to. (Even the secretary comes out behind from behind her desk to listen to this new Sheriff speak) I will if you don't follow my directions to the letter! This is the deal, if you follow my directions to the letter while I am sheriff, I will not dissolve this department and refer each you for prosecution, as an accessory to murder. That means while you are on the clock you do what I say when I say it! When you are off the clock you forget about the day! You go home or whatever, and you don't give this a job a second thought, but once you are on duty you are mine till your shift is over! Does everyone understand that? Anyone who doesn't take this offer, step forward and right now!"

One older officer immediately steps forward and says "I won't take orders from a punk!" Mason faces show anger, but inside Bill is extremely amused. Mason says "Here is the deal. You are going to hand in your gun, badge, and any other county property right know, and leave don't ever come back to this building ever again. Don't talk to any of my employees unless you have business with them. I'll have your personal stuff sent to you in the mail along with your last paycheck, pension included. You try and disrupt my department I will have you prosecuted as an accessory to murder! Deal?"

Mason brings out his hand to shake, and the deputy shakes it. The deputy gasps as he feels Bill's influence start to take over, he briefly sees Bill in place of Mason and the world going gray. The deputy quickly blacks out. The Deputies' eyes become golden and catlike, and he wordlessly hands in his gun and badge and keys to a squad car and goes to his locker to change in street clothes. Mason says "Anyone else?" No one steps up. Mason nods and says to them "All right by not coming up here you all accepted this deal." The world goes gray, and the clocks stop. Everyone looks around confused. They notice Mason's body is limp, they see hooks in his body and string like a puppet. They hear Bill Cipher's voice trying to intimate mason, but doing a bad job saying "Now get to work." Before Bill laughs as if the whole thing is a joke.

Bill then lifts the roof off of the building, his eye glowing an outline of a marionette. Bill is in triangle form he is giant in size, he throws the roof off the building and cackles with joy. Hooks fall from the sky, the hooks then move on their own and start to stab the Sheriff's Deputies all throughout their bodies. A few of them try and shot them, but the bullets do nothing to stop the hooks. A few of them try to escape through the front door, but Dimentio warps in front of them his golden eye shining in a way that shows he truly enjoys this. He says to them in a sing-song voice "_Going somewhere?_" They are quickly strung up by the hooks. Some of the officers try and shot Bill, Dimentio and the hooks. The bullets bounce off the hooks and lodge themselves in the walls. The bullets dissolve before hitting Bill. The Bullets go through Dimentio, doing no damage.

Dimentio chuckles and surrounds the would-be escapees with copies of himself, The crowd of them float around them, and spin like a merry go round they all say in a sing-song voice "_Like a group of kindergarteners trying to escape to the playground." _Multiple hooks go through his copies and stab those would-be-escapees. "Only to held back by the teacher." The hooks dig into there muscles, they groan in agony as the hooks dig deeper. Dimentio's copies then go to each of the victims and force each of them to look at his masked face, expressions of agony on their faces. He and his copies grin as the pain start to make some of them cry. Dimentio hears one of them whisper "Kill me." Dimentio laughs and his clones laugh at this person, and he warps himself right in this persons face and says "No" He pulls one of the hooks out of this person's arm, the person screams in pain, Dimentio grins from ear to ear, he then thrust it back in going deeper all the way to hook the bone. The Dimentio looks as the last deputy fires his last bullet and the hooks back him into a corner. The deputy is cowering. Hooks then smash from the wall behind him and stab him in the back, hooking their strings into him. Bill with one flick of his wrist drives his "puppets" into the air their limbs dangling. Bill laughs as he with another flick of there wrist they start clapping for him and Dimentio. Bill then says in Mason's voice "GET TO WORK!" The hooks dissolve and the world returns to color with a flash. All the deputies open their eyes and they are all cat-like.

**3 days later**

Sheriff's deputies are roaming the streets as if nothing is wrong. The whole town seems to be at peace. Yet the deputies are not going near the forest except two areas, the Mystery Shake and even there their presence is limited, and Northwest Manor, where there are several sheriff's deputies roaming the compound. Inside the house, the interior is totally divided up into with pictures of Dimentio and Bill Cipher in various forms and outfits adorning the walls. Half of the manor is golden and the other half is black. Yet the entrance is where the two meet, on the rug, a picture of Bill's Pyramid eye with outlines of Dimentio's mask smiling. Further in the house, a joint library/office/war room, with a map of gravity falls, and the county it resides in. They have the sections of the forest marked off as "enemy" with a picture of an Axolotl, while the town is labeled mostly secure. They have the mystery shack marked with a question mark. On the county map, they have all the forest labeled "resistance" and figures of them coming closer to Gravity Falls. A piece of paper is one the wall saying, "Ttztuae bo dbose pals, yox vwy'b ihee npqtmhkypukuml kfbypwx kq bnl vhqybe." Another note says, "Tmmf uu jpw odltv, fwvg uajclf'f pmwap dlz kggmqnmarvuq." They have a list of politicians and law enforcement officials. Some are stamped with Bill's all-seeing eye, while others are stamped with outlines of Dimentio's mask, others have no stamps at all, and a few have targets on them. One of the Politicians with a target stamp on him is a judge, a judge named Justin Donositelj, the judge is in his late thirties. He looks to be of eastern European decedent, and he has bags under his eyes, indicating he is having trouble sleeping.

Inside a courtroom, the judge is sentencing a man, the courtroom has a few scattered observers most old retirees and a courtroom reporter. Dr.Alcock is in attendance though his cloak is obscuring his face. Judge Donositelj talks into the microphone "Mr. Holman given the multiple mitigating circumstances of your case, this court is inclined to show you mercy. For the charge of Public Intoxication of which you have been tried and found guilty of, I sentence you to 24 hours community service and a fine of a thousand dollars, plus a mandatory five dollar processing fee to be paid to the Clerk of the court for processing. With that this matter, is closed and the court is adjourned. (bangs gavel) Good day!" The bailiff yells "All rise!" As the judge leaves the courtroom and adjourns to his chambers. He closes the door as he takes off his robe showing his suit and tie. His office is orderly like a library, with a door leading to a garden just outside the forest. He is looking over briefs for a court case, he will be deciding soon. He hears a woman yelling "Please someone help me."

He immediately looks out his window and see's Axolotl running out of the forest with her chest wound bleeding and her dress ragged. The judge runs out the door into the garden, and says to her "Ma'am are you okay?" Axolotl says with ragged breath "Please let me inside. It's not safe out there!" The judge immediately complies and puts her arm around his shoulders and helps her limp inside his office, closing and locking the door behind him.

The Judge helps her sit down a leather chair just across from his. He says "Here, let me call the 911. She says "No sir, no that'll make it worse. You'll be in danger too." The judge says "Ma'am I am a sitting judge we are in a courtroom full of armed security, and I can get the sheriff's department here to search the woods." Axolotl says breathing with gritted teeth "I know Justin that's the problem." Justin immediately becomes suspicious "How do you know my name?" Axolotl says grabs his hand, and the world becomes black and white. Justin looks around as the clocks are stopped, what had been a sunny day is now colorless, The garden once a vibrant mix of colors now a monochrome gray, the only thing in color is the Blood coming from Axolotl's wound. Justin wants to run, but something about Axolotl compels him to stay. Justin asks her what is going on.

Axolotl responds "We are in the mindscape. I'm sorry to bring you here, but it is the only way. **she grimaces in pain** To protect you." Justin responds "Protect me for what?" Axolotl says "The One-Eyed Beast and the Master of Dimensions." Justin asks her "What are you talking about?" Axolotl says "I dare not speak their names, speak of the Devil and he will appear." Justin says to himself in disbelief "I must be asleep." Axolotl replies "No, you aren't Justin. Your baby cries because she can feel what is coming, and it scares her. Christina is scared, Justin!" Justin looks in disbelief, and Axolotl continues "Come with me Justin, you need to come with me now. You have 4 days 5 at most!" Justin asks "4-5 days till what?"

Axolotl responds "Till the end of the world, if I don't take steps to stop it." Justin says to Axolotl "Say I believed any of this and it is not a sick hallucination brought on by sleep deprivation. Why would you need me?" Axolotl says "Justin I give you my word, I'll explain everything, but we have to go now. I swear me and my armies will do everything in their power to keep you and your family safe, but we need to go now! One of them will be coming soon! Write a note saying that Christina is sick and you had to go right away. You'll be back in 4 or 5 days."

Justin writes the note and signs it. Axolotl says "You are going to wake up in 5 seconds, run with me into the forest, my friends will take care of your family. Do you understand." He nods. The world flashes and Justin wakes up drooling on his briefs. He looks and see's Axolotl, and she immediately gets up and starts running to the door gripping her wound. Justin follows her, out of his office, past the garden, and into the forest. Seconds later Dimentio warps into the room and says "Judge Donositelj!" He looks around and see's the judge gone. He sees fresh blood on the chair, and his golden eye shines and he sees the drips of blood, going in and out of the forest." He then grins and laughs "Oh Axolotl decided to kidnap a judge. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Keep him you big frilly. One judge won't make a difference." He immediately warps away. The judge's secretary comes in and see's the note, and calls and tells Clerk that all the cases in the next 5 days need a continuance. The Clerk asks if everything is alright the Secretary gulps and says "Yeah, his baby is sick." The clerk gives tells her to give him her sympathies, and she will take care of it. The secretary thanks her, and hangs up. Dr. Alcock chuckles as his nails at her throat. He says to her in a hoarse voice "Excellent work dear. You played your part perfectly." She breathes a sigh of relief as he puts his hand down. He then pulls down his cloak, and says in a demonic voice "**Unfortunately that also means your part in this is over!**" He forces her to look in his eyes, devours her soul leaving her body a husk which is swiftly turned to dust. He swift throws her clothes into the trash, along with the dust that is all that is left of her body. Before saying in a hoarse voice "Our masters show such arrogance." **"That is why I keep you around Dr. Alock to save them." **"Save them I will, worry not! In a few days, everything will be exactly where we need them to be." "**Good, I tire of this waiting Doctor!”**

Nkbybgy gbbx n whqtr! Ab vqrn jul!

Sayz hk vrgttotm xkyoyzgtik gizoboze!

01000001 01011000 01001111 01001100 01001111 01010100 01001100 00100000 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000110 01000001 01001101 01001001 01001100 01011001 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010011 01000101 01000011 01010101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01010101 01010011 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 00100001 00100000 01001100 01100101 01101010 01101100 01110011 01110011 01101100 01110101 01100001 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101100 01110100 01110000 01110101 01101011 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110110 01111010 01100001 00100000 01111010 01100001 01101100 01101000 01110011 01100001 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100010 01111010 01100001 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110000 01110101 01100001 01101000 01110000 01110101 01101100 01101011 00100001 00100000 01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01101111 01101111 01100100

** _JQVLFP XJO BZZ JTSLCR, XJO OEX IAOD SXEUD, AEW XJO MRLXGB OW WMOONJBSPC! TYXC FKNTX, FWD IK BW K GHF VENV TYX XWXE!_ **

** _I̴̠͙̻̯͎͚̺͊̈́̐̀̀̓̉͛̌̉͜ ̴̢̬͙̥͖͎͎̯̮̪̜̜̌̀̆̅ͅW̶̢̢͙̅̾̐́̇̕I̷̧̝̮̪̳͓̬̭̺̖̠͐͗́͂̆̑̇͊̀͝Ļ̷̧̼̲̺̳͚͇͍̯͎̠̝͕͔̮̠̎̑̓͗̂̒̊̽͐͂̐̔̈́̕͝͠Ĺ̸̡̤̣͔͈̼͔̹̫̦̈́̂́ ̶̲͙̥̜̲̩̠͉͎͉̈́͐̌̎́̐͊̀͆̇̿̒͂̾̏̆̄̽͝͝N̶̨̛̛̛̠̼̳͖̘̖͎̦̭̩͒̌̂̑̈́̔̉͛̏̕̚ͅO̵̡͖̪͙̤̊̍̇̔͒̔̐̓̀̎̓̌̓͋͐̆͒͘̚̕͠T̴̗̭̣̟̼̹̩͆̈͗͘͜ ̶̧̣̘̫͖̦̟͉͆̅̈̀͂̃̽̔̈́͂͌̀̐͛̀̄͘̚͝B̵̢͙͈̙̫̘̞͎͍̥͐̊͒̇̓̈́̓̇͋́͑̉͝͠ͅE̴̢̢̱̗͚̩̪͎̝̤̻͚͠ ̶̹̏͆̌͆̾͊̏́͘͝D̴̢̛̮̜̲̆́͋̃̉̈͗͗̾É̴̡͇͔͚͕̼̈́͒͒̈́̇͑̆͊͊̚͝͠N̷̰͚̦̖̠̬̟͚͗̓̓́̒͝I̵̢͖̗͖̜̥̩͔̣̦͙͉͚̟̭͖͓̹͚̞̥̓̂̉̆̓͛̽́̽̈́̏̂́̈́̕Ę̸̹̮̳͔̣̫͙̟̹̰̲̹̝͋͐̒͐́̃̏̽́̀̐̅̊́̄͆͛͆̔̚͠ͅD̴̲̺̗̱̙͚̫̯͇̠͚͇̳͈͔̹͍̞̀̃̀̎̃̍̇̈̌̓̕̕͜ͅ!̶̞̃͊̓̇̋͌̈́̋͊͗͛̃͐̀̉͝_ **

...- .. --. . -. . .-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.-. --- -.. . / .-- --- .-. -.. / - .-- .-.. .. --. .... - .-.-.- / ...- .. --. . -. . .-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.-. --- -.. . / .-- --- .-. -.. / .--. .-. .. ... -- .-.-.- / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / .---- ...-- --..-- / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.... --..-- / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / -.-. --- -.. . --..-- / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / -.-. --- -.. . .-.-. / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / --... --..-- / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- .-.-.- / ...- .. --. . -. . .-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.-. --- -.. . / .-- --- .-. -.. / . -.-. -.- .- .-. - .-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a comment or a kudos if you are so inclined.


	20. Lay The Trap And Watch It Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcock continues his plan, while Axolotl tries to save the town from the Psychopathic jester, and the sociopathic eye. Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel get some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this to try and keep myself sane during this crazy lockdown. So enjoy!

**That night in Gravity Falls**

Gravity Falls is quiet except for the forest and the Skull Fracture. Two Deputies are walking near the bar, and hear the pained moaning from the forest. They draw their pistols and flashlights and immediately go towards the forest. One of the officers yells “Is someone in there?” A hoarse voice responds “Help me.” The deputies hear Bill’s voice saying “Find whoever is in there, help them if they need it. If it is a prank shot them.” The deputies cock the hammer of their revolvers, and head in the forest flashlight’s blazing. The moaning getting louder, the farther and farther they get away from the town. Then both fall down a dark chasm, knocking their flashlight and revolvers away from them and breaking their legs. Bill says to them “This isn’t a prank this an attack. BAH HA HA HA HA HA I’ll be damned the big frilly had it in her.”

Their flashlights start malfunctioning and start to flicker off. They hear flowing water nearby. Alcock stands above the officers who are moaning in pain, the green in his eyes providing him night vision, Bill makes them yell “Where are you Axolotl!” Dr. Alcock stabs his nails into their skulls, and he starts to hijack Bill’s control of their brains. Bill sees multiple bikers surrounding the deputies and starts pouring lighter fluid on them, but before they set them on fire, Axolotl goes to them and say “Don’t come to my forest Bill!” Bill makes the deputies say “Fine job Axolotl, didn’t know you had in it ya.”Axolotl says “Of course I had it in me, Bill. Cause even when I’m dying, I’m smarter than you. I’m better than you. You are a coward who doesn’t even have the guts to finish me off. You invoked my name! I didn’t invoke yours.” A biker lights a match and throws on the deputies, and sets them on fire, the last thing Bill hears from them is their screams before his connection with them breaks.

Alcock withdraws his nails from their skulls taking bits of their brains with him. The Officers are disorientated and shaking as if they are having seizures. Alcock washes the bits of brain from his nails in the stream. One of them stutters “H…Help…u….us.” Alcock ignores them and picks up a flashlight and turns it on; his eyes flash a brief second, then he turns it off. The other deputy can only say, “Sarah… Sarah… Sarah.” Alcock says in a hoarse voice “Don’t worry about her deputy.” He says in a demonic voice “**She’ll be consumed just like you’ll be.**” He pours lighter fluid on them, they scream as bits of it get into the wounds in there head. Alcock then lowers himself to there level, and they look at him in his eyes. They gasp, as text starts appearing everywhere they look until their souls are consumed by Alcock. Their bodies turn to dust in short order.

Alcock then raises, grabs two stones, sparks them against each other and watches as a fire is ignited. It starts to swiftly spread to their clothes. Alcock feels a hunger that makes him groans out in his hoarse voice “Hungry!” “**I know you are Dr. Alcock.” **Alcock looks as his left pinky dissolves, only to be swiftly replaced by a dark, ink-like finger. “**Your body can’t handle my power. No mortal can.” **“I’m not ready. I need more time.” **“I know Alcock. If you weren’t useful you wouldn’t have survived for more than 10 minutes. Hark” **(Alcock then hears Axolotl’s army coming to investigate the fire.) “It seems the calvary has arrived.” Alcock then raises his hood on his cloak and moves swiftly into the dead of night.

Axolotl and her a group of warriors moves into the area. She sees the flames consuming the clothes of the deputies. One of the Unicorns says “We need to help them!” Axolotl says “Sadly, they are already dead.” One of the Manotaur grunts and says in a booming voice “SERVES THEM RIGHT FOR ENTERING OUR FOREST!” Axolotl says “They are under the One-eyed Beast influence. It seems like authorities across the whole county are.” Axolotl says “I don’t understand why would they send two deputies in the middle of the night alone.” A manotaur says “A coward lured them here!” Axolotl says “Yes, but why?” Axolotl sees a flashlight she picks it up and turns it. She gasps as darkness overcomes her vision. She hears a hissing of a crocodile, before she sees the beast, eating a row of bodies, eyes teary, but seeming to enjoy every bite. It looks at her and hisses at her, she then sees a row of communistRussian soldiers lining up a group of peasants, one of the peasants shouts “Long Live Stalin!” Before the row of them are shot.

Another vision of Nazis lining up a group of people for the slaughter in the same fashion as the communist. They shoot the people, and the commanding officer walks away from the scene, almost bored. The next scene is Bill in his suit and bowtie with his bloody cane. His eyes are red with rage, his human form is barely holding on, horns are starting to push off his top hat. His skin is starting to turn red, and his muscles are starting to grow. Bill screams “LLA MEHT LLIK”! She sees the Pure Hearts along with Judge Donositelj and his family. Finally, she sees the crocodile again this time doing a death roll in the water breaking up bodies. The visions end. Axolotl has tears streaming down her face, she drops the flashlight, cracking the flashlight. Axolotl yells with panic in her voice “We need to get edge of the forest now!”

Deputies are going house to house, breaking down doors, dragging Bikers out of their home. A side view of a house shows shadows, one of the bikers trying to resist a deputy, and the deputy simply shots the biker in the head. A woman cries in grief, and the deputy shots her in the head. Gunshots starting ringing sporadically throughout the town. Several deputies are killed, but they return fire killing the bikers who killed their comrades. Civilians are told to stay inside as the bikers who are captured are lined up at the edge of the forest. About 50 of them are lined up facing a ditch. A deputy yells “You have been charged as accessories to the murder of deputies Dúnmharú and Mallory! I find you guilty under the laws of Gravity Falls, and sentence you to death. Does anyone wish to appeal.”

They all scream yes and the deputy says “Alright, your appeal is noted and denied, your sentence shall be carried out.” A deputy gets her revolver and starts shooting each biker in a line in the head one by one. One of them turns to face her and says to her “Please, I didn’t do anything. I have a family.” Only for the deputy to shoot him in the head as if he said nothing at all. At the 6th victim, the deputy's gun clicks signally it is out of bullets. The biker tries to charge at the deputy, only be shot in the head by another deputy with a rifle, the bullet whizzes past the first deputies head, causing a graze. The graze burns the deputy’s check, something that would make a normal human scream in pain, instead, a smile creeps on her face, as she reloads her revolver.

A flash of rainbow light blinds the deputies and the bikers. Axolotl yells “Run into the forest!” Various bikers, start to run into the forest. A deafening CRACK from a sniper rifle and one of the bikers falls dead in the ditch. The deputies start to recover, and start shooting at the escaping bikers managing to take out 2 escaping bikers. Until a hoard of Manotaurs charge out of the forest and knock a bunch of deputies down. In the stampede, a few of them are trampled to death. The deputies shot one Manotaur dead, before being knocked down by the rest. Another shot from a sniper rifle takes out both a manotaur and an escaping biker.

Axolotl gets a vision of Bill Cipher with a Sniper Rifle, aiming at them from a balcony. She hears Bill talking “!LTOLOXA OOT UOY EES I” Axolotl yells “RETREAT!” Another shot from the sniper Rifle comes barreling towards them. It manages to kill two manotaurs and misses Axolotl’s head by mere centimeters. She feels a cold gust of wind seconds afterward. She stands there frozen in shock, the bullet should’ve hit her, her magical instincts said it should’ve killed her. One of the Manotaurs picks Axolotl up and carries her running into the forest. 

Bill watches from his sniper Rifle as Axolotl is carried off by a manotaur. He is confused, and says “That should’ve killed you Axolotl.” He sees another Manotaur running away, and decides to take one final shot. With a sickening CRACK, the sniper rifle fires, its recoil nearly dislocates Bill’s shoulder. The Bullet annihilates one of the Manotaurs legs, making him limp into the forest. Bill lets out a “WOO! There is that delightful sensation.” Dimentio warps next to Bill “AH HA HA HA! Like a paperboy trying to sell a newspaper I have news you’ll want to hear.” Bill looks at Dimentio and yells at him “We had a chance to kill Axolotl! If you had been down there we could’ve killed the big Frilly, before she could go back into hiding! Where the hell were you?” Dimentio immediately scales and yells at Bill “Like a mime with Laryngitis be silent! I have news you’ll want to hear.” … … The two start to laugh!

Axolotl is put down in the center of the forest. A manotaur says to her “Mistress Axolotl we managed to save 40 bikers out of the 50 left. They are currently being briefed on the situation.” A unicorn continues “It seems all told the bikers lost about 210 members out of 250.The Sheriff department seems to have lost 100 members. We lost 5 manotaurs.” Axolotl says “5 I thought we only lost 4.” The unicorn replies “We lost contact with another one, we have to assume he was taken out by them.” Axolotl hears a babies cry. She ignores her comrades and goes towards the sound finding Judge Donositelj’s wife trying to rock her baby to sleep. A manotaur says “Axolotl let the frail human take care of her offspring.” Axolotl goes to the mother and her child The mother tells Axolotl “She just started crying, I don’t know why.” Axolotl says “She's scared. A baby can’t suppress instinct. She senses danger. Once I win, my hope is she will finally be soothed.”

Judge Donositelj exits his tent and asks if everything okay. Axolotl replies “I don’t think so. Christina cries make me think something is wrong.” She looks at the family with Judge Justin Donositelj’s in warm clothes trying to keep himself warm. His wife and child illuminated by the fire. The judge’s black hair is slicked back. His wife looks Bosnian and a little darker than her husband. She is beautiful with long black hair, and she has a healthy figure though still carrying a little baby weight. The baby Christina is swaddled in a fuzzy pink blanket with her eye brown. Christina cries start getting louder, and Axolotl asks to hold her, her mother quickly complies. She looks at the baby and rocks her back and forth. The baby looks into Axolotls eyes and starts giggling. Axolotl smiles and says to the baby “You have a bright future little one. You’ll do marvelous things, and have a family of your own.” Axolotl looks back at the family giving their now happy infant back to them. She says to them “You’ll be fine parents.”

The wounded manotaur is lost in the forest, his wounded leg bleeding profusely, hanging on by a thread. The Manotaur groans in pain, he hears shuffling in the bushes. He yells “Who is there?” A fellow manotaur comes out of the bushes and says “Brother, there you are. We thought you were dead.” The injured manotaur responds “Not dead, but very gravely injured. Please give me assistance.” The manotaur kneels down looking the injured manotaur leg and responds “Of course. First, let me fix that leg.” The uninjured Manotaur then bites the uninjured leg, the manotaur screams as his other leg is ripped off, he then yells “What are you doing!” He looks down and sees the manotaur is the one who went missing looking for the imprisoned gnome. He gasps “You!” The Manotaur smirks and as a void consumes him, before receding to reveal Dr. Alcock. Alcock says in a demonic voice “**My host needs food, and guess who's on the menu.” **Alcock hisses, showing his mouth, he is salivating with hunger. The injured Manotaur yells as Alcock roars. 

**Afternoon**

Mabel walks down the stairs into the kitchen, where Dipper is finishing a microwave burrito. Mabel is dressed in black, while Dipper looks like he hasn’t changed clothes in days. Mabel says “Dipper I’m going to the grocery store. Do you need anything?” Dipper says casually “Some deodorant if you wouldn’t mind.” Dipper’s eyes light up and he says “Wait you’re going to the store by yourself?” Mabel says “Yeah, uh just need to get out of the house, maybe it’ll make me feel better.” Dipper says trying to comfort her sister “You sure, do you want me to come with you. I could get on some fresh clothes and we could do it together.” Mabel smiles “I appreciate that Dippin dots, but I want to go alone.” Dipper asks her “Your absolutely sure?” She nods and Dipper responds “Alright…if you are sure.” Mabel hugs her brother. “I love you Bro-Bro.” Dipper pats her sister's head, and says to her “I love you to Mabel.” Mabel breaks the hug and grabs the car keys, and walks out the door.

Once the door slams Dipper sighs and turns around to see Human Bill Cipher floating in the room. Bill makes a comment and says “Boy, she’s a mess! Isn’t she Pine Tree?” Dipper’s eyes go wide and he says “Bill you’re alive?” Bill laughs and says “I’ve always been living rent-free in your head ever since we met.” Dipper responds with a confused look. Bill rolls his eyes “No, Pine Tree, I’m not alive. I’m just your subconscious attempt to speak to me. Believe me, I’m even more handsome in person. BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! So what’s up Pine Tree?”

Dipper says to him “I don’t know. I hate you, but I’m sad you're dead. What the hell is wrong with me?” Bill asks “Could it be you miss me because I was your first time?” Dipper yells “You tricked me!” Bill giggles“Yeah, I tricked you dozens of times. But we both know I didn’t trick you into doing that.” Dipper groans in annoyance, Bill continues “We know you find me attractive. Could it be you think of me as a lover?” Dipper yells “I don’t think of you as my lover!” Bill says “Yeesh kid! who are you trying to convince? I’m you.” Dipper groans in frustration, “Why I am talking to a figment of my imagination?” Bill shrugs “I don’t know. If you don’t think of me as a lover, and you obviously don’t view me as a friend I don’t know why I’m here.” Dipper groans and walks to the couch, before slumping beside it.

Bill lowers himself to the ground next to Dipper and slumps next to him. “What is it then Pine Tree? Why bring me here?” Dipper says to him “I don’t know!” Bill says “Yes you do Dipper. We both know it, you need to face it!” Dipper starts crying into Bill’s shoulder Bill grinning ear to ear as he pats Dipper’s head. “C’mon Pine Tree, you can do it.” Dipper says sniffling “I don’t think of you as a lover, not in the physical sense anyway. I always thought you fascinating! I thought you could teach me things I could never dream of. Thought that we could be friends.” Bill giggles and says to him “Friends don’t do what we did to each other.” Dipper says “No, but partners do. I guess part of me loves you, Bill. I hate that I do, but I do. Please come back. Please!” Bill says “I already told you Pine Tree, I’m just a figment of your imagination. Trying to help you come to terms.” Dipper says “No, you can’t just leave me.”

Dipper goes to cry into Bill’s shoulder, only to fall to the ground. Bill has disappeared, and Dipper gets images of him talking to himself while crying to the couch. He mutters “Did I? No, no he’s still alive. I can bring him back to me.” He screams “BILL! Don’t just leave me!” He starts hearing voices “You are the Ursa Major!” “URSA MAJOR!” “URSA MAJOR!” “Bring him back!” “You can bring him back!” “YOU ARE SUPREME!” “BRING HIM BACK!” Dipper grunts in frustration trying to summon Bill with his mind. He lets a cry “I can’t!” The voices yell at him “PATHETIC!” “Your own parents don’t want you!” “NEVER WANTED YOU!” “WANTED YOU!” “NEVER!” “PATHETIC!” “YOU ARE NOTHING!” “NOTHING!” “YOUR BODY WILL DECAY TO DUST!” “DUST TO DUST!” “ASHES TO ASHES!” “ASHES!” “DUST!” “FAILURE!” “FAILURE!” “BRING HIM BACK!” “URSA MAJOR!” “MABEL HATES YOU” “DISGRACE!” “CRAZY!” “CRAZY!” “WHERE IS SHE!” “LET HIM DIE!” “YOUR FAULT!” Dipper yells “STOP!” He starts to get dizzy and faints.

Dipper is awakened to the sound of a clock chiming. He groans, and picks himself off the ground. Dipper looks at the clock and it has been an hour since Mabel left. Mabel then opens the door empty-handed with a terrified look on her face. Dipper looks and asks “Mabel what’s wrong?” Mabel says with fear in her voice “Dipper I’m Pregnant.” Dipper’s eyes go wide. “What?” Mabel says again “I’m Pregnant! Gideon, I let him… Oh god! We were drunk! Oh, Dipper I’m screwed!” Dipper says “Do you have Gideon's number?” Mabel nods and gives him her phone. Dipper dials it and Gideon answers it on the second ring “Hello Mabel. What a pleasant surprise!” Dipper yells into the phone “GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!” Gideon responds “Dipper?” Dipper yells one more time “GET OVER HERE NOW!” Gideon says “Calm down what’s happened?” Dipper responds “What happened? You got my sister pregnant you son of a bitch! She is scared!” Gideon is silent on the phone for a few seconds and eventually whispers “Oh god.” Dipper screams to Gideon “You get down here! If you don’t get here I will use what I learned from the manotaurs to tear your arms off, you fuck!” Gideon replies “Alright Dipper calm down, I’m on my way. I’ll be there ASAP!”

Dipper hangs up and Mabel starts sobbing. She says to Dipper “God Dipper what if he just leaves town? I don’t want to raise a child on my own.” Dipper hugs Mable and says “Don’t worry Mabel if he does that I’ll find him and have the manotaurs tear him limb from limb. Besides if he leaves you, I’ll help you raise your child. We have a tourist trap, and no debt we could do it.” Mabel looks over DIpper’s Shoulder and she sees multiple clones of Dimentio floating in the room. Voices start yelling at her “Whore!” “You fucking slut!” “Impure!” “You betrayed him!” “That should be his child!” “Should be his!” “Should be!” “Should be His!” “You traitor!” “He doesn’t care!” “YOU KILLED HIM!” “KILLED HIM!” “KILL HIM!” “KILL GIDEON!” “He’s going to leave you just like the rest.” “Don’t kill him!” “Shooting Star!” “Unloveable!” “He loved you!” “Loved you!” “Loved you!” “Lies!” “Loved you!” “Loved you!” Mabel closes her eyes, when she opens the Dimentio clones are no longer there, and the voices have stopped. Mabel then breaks the hug and says “Thanks Bro-Bro.”

Dipper’s phone rings and he sees it is from Pacifica. Dipper answers the phone “Pacifica, is it okay I call you back? Mabel just got some big news” Pacifica says “Dipper we need to talk now.” Dipper says “Can't it wait, Pacifica?” Pacifica yells “I’m Pregnant!” Dipper is shocked and whispers “What? I thought you said-” Pacifica says “They failed, I don’t know, but I took two tests I’m definitely pregnant. I’m headed over there, we need to talk in person.” Pacifica hangs up. As Mabel starts sobbing into his shoulder. Mabel says “I’m going to be a mom.” Dipper sits down and says stunned “Mabel I’m going to be a dad.” Mabel says “What?” Dipper responds “Pacifica. I knocked her up. She is on her way over.” Mabel says to Dipper “We are in the same boat it seems. (She sighs and says) We need to face this with dignity. (She wipes the tears from her eyes). I’m going to get a hold of myself, and you are going to take a shower, and get dressed properly.” Dipper nods and they both get up.

**An hour later**

Gideon is first to arrive, he knocks on the door. Dipper answers it, he is freshly showered and shaved. He is wearing a button-up shirt. He grabs Gideon by the collar and drags him inside. Dipper slams him against the wall, his forearm on his throat threatening to cut off his oxygen with one move. Dipper says to him “Listen to me you fuck! You are going to do what is right. You understand me?” Gideon says “Dipper I never meant to hurt Mabel. I know we’ve had our differences.” Dipper replies “You tried to kill me several times.” Gideon says “I know and I’m sorry about that, but I love Mabel. I’ll do the right thing.” Dipper lets Gideon go, and tells him “Go in the Kitchen, talk to her.” Gideon nods and goes towards the Kitchen, Pacifica arrives a few minutes later.

Pacifica gets out of her car, and goes to the door, Dipper Immediately opens it for her, and says “Pacifica come in.” She does so and says “Thank you Dipper.” Once inside Pacifica doesn’t mince words “So I’m pregnant. What are we going to do about it.” Dipper sighs and says “What do you want to do? You don’t want to…you know?” Pacifica says “Hell no! My parents just died, the last thing I need is that on conscious.” Dipper says “I understand. What do you want to do?” Pacifica says “Listen no one knows yet. My parents would want the Northwest family to live on if it becomes the Pines family so be it.” Dipper says “You want to get married?” Pacifica says “Look, I know that we haven’t been in a relationship for that long, but I have money to take care of us. If it doesn’t last long, at least we say we tried, and that way our child doesn’t get the stigma of being a bastard.” Dipper gets a ring from a cabinet “If we are doing this might as well do it properly. Dipper gets on one knee and asks “Pacifica Northwest will you marry me?” Pacifica says with a smile “Yes.”

**At the same time**

Gideon goes into the kitchen where Mabel is waiting for him. Gideon says “Mabel my sweet Mabel.” He goes to give her a hug, which she accepts reluctantly. He says “I’m so sorry! About all this, leaving you after we did the deed. I promise I will never do that again.” Mabel says “What are we going to do?” Gideon says “What do you mean darling?” Mabel says “I don’t want to raise a baby all on my own.” Gideon says “And you won’t have to! I promise Mabel!” Mabel says “I don’t believe you! What’s keeping you here?” Gideon says “I love you, Mabel. I’m willing to do what is right, do my best to take care of you and the baby!” Gideon gets down on one knee and gets out an old ring that has a picture of what appears to be Gideon’s grandmother andhe asks “Will you marry me?” Mabel is shocked that after all these years, she will finally be Gideon’s. Voices start saying to her “He planned this.” “Planned it!” “Bastard!” “KILL HIM!” “KILL!” “How could he have planned this?” “How?” “How?” “Do it!” “Do it.” “Do it!” Mabel nods, Gideon hugs her and puts his head on her shoulder, we see his eyes become golden and catlike while giving a Cheshire grin, before returning to normal. And kneeling putting on Gideon’s Grandmother’s ring on Mabel.

Gideon and Mabel go out of the kitchen and see Dipper putting on a diamond ring on Pacifica. Dipper smiles, and then looks over at Mabel and Mabel says “I’m engaged Bro-Bro!” Dipper goes to hug his sister, and says to her “So am I Mabel!” Gideon says “I told you I’d do the right thing Pine Tree.” Dipper says “Wait what did you just say?” Gideon says “I said I told you I’d do the right thing Dipper.” Dipper asks “Did you just call me Pine Tree?” Gideon says with a confused look on his face “uh no.” Mabel who genuinely didn’t hear “I didn’t hear it.” Pacifica says “He said Dipper.” Dipper shrugs and says “Sorry I guess I just misheard.”

Mabel then says to the group “Oh god there is so much to do! I get to plan two weddings.” Pacifica says “Hold it, Mabel. I think we should go get married at the courthouse.” Mabel says “What why?” Pacifica says “I want us to keep plausible deniability about being pregnant. If we plan a wedding then guess what happens, everyone is going to figure out why we are getting married, and that isn’t good for anyone.” Mabel says “Are you sure it isn’t just good for you?” Dipper responds “Mabel she has a point.” Mabel says “So what we just get married today.” Pacifica says “No, that’s not allowed in Oregon. We would need to apply for a marriage license, and those take 3 days until we act. It gives us plenty of time for Mabel and me to buy ourselves wedding dresses, Tuxes, and maybe to bring in some family. Most of mine will be here for the funeral.” Mabel says “Fine, but in a few years, for now, let’s renew our vows, and do it in grand fashion.” Everyone nods in agreement.

RIRELGUVAT VF CRESRPG! NU UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN

CKOXJSGMKJJUT VGXZ ZCU GVVXUGINKY! HGN NG NG NG NG NG NG!

01000100 01001100 00100000 01001111 01001000 01000011 01001100 00100000 01000001 01001111 01011001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001011 01001000 01000110 01011010 00100000 01000001 01010110 00100000 01011010 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001000 00100000 01000001 01011001 01001000 01010111 00100000 01000001 01001111 01001000 01000001 00100000 01000100 01010000 01010011 01010011 00100000 01011010 01001000 01000011 01001100 00100000 01000001 01001111 01010000 01011010 00100000 01000100 01010110 01011001 01010011 01001011 00100001 00100000 01000100 01001100 00100000 01010100 01000010 01011010 01000001 00100000 01010101 01010110 01000001 00100000 01001101 01001000 01010000 01010011 00100001 00100000 01000100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001111 01001110 01000101 00100000 01000101 01011001 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000001 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000001 01010011 01010100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000100 01001001 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010011 01001001 01001111 01001110 01010011 00100001 00100000 01000010 01010010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010101 01010011 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010010 00100001 00100000 01001100 01000101 01010100 00100000 01010101 01010011 00100000 01000100 01000101 01010011 01010100 01010010 01001111 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100001 00100000 01010101 01010110 01000001 00100000 01000110 01001100 01000001 00100001

👍✋🏱☟☜☼✡⚐🕆🕈✋☹☹ 🏱✌✡☞⚐☼🕈☟✌❄✡⚐🕆👎✋👎✏❄☟☜💣✌☠⚐❄✌🕆☼🏱☜⚐🏱☹☜🕈✋☹☹ 💧☜☜❄⚐✋❄✏

☜🕆✌ ☪☠⚐❄✈ ⚐ ☺☝💧☝💣😐☺ ☜🕆✌ ☟😐☹🕆✠😐✍ ☟☝☠ ☠☝ ☠☝ ☠☝ ☠☝ ☠☝✏ 👍☝⚐☪ ☪⚐☼☼ ⚐ 💣😐☪ 💧☜ ☠☝❄☺✡ 🕆❄ ☪☠😐 ✠😐✡☪ 🕆☹ ☜🕆✌✏

FNEDATNYAIGNENTNLNRELTLLSEDEHOGOOEOGILLAWHSEIUCLBSRVSALMEPNTADHSTACELARA

** _Eixzabwigo wf ayfwub getlm Qopmwt Iachky! Fobg gqc liet bb lbgogz qe gmsqeq._ **

** _et ebty ha mg awaun!_ **

** _Ȉ̯̪͚̬̞͉̏̓̈̌́̐͆̌ W̩̣̬͍͖̙̰͔͆̍̔̾̅̊̃̂͑̃̌͂͆I̠̬͈̞͙̯̰͔͚̒̃̿̽L͇͇͕͓̘͔̃͊̿̎̄̓̊̓̈̉̿̆̚L̰̜̃̀̆̒́ͅͅ N͎͇̘̲̘̘̘̥͕͙͚̖͐̔̽̎́͑͗ͅO͕͔̲͇͙̰͎̩̣̩͍̞͂̓͐̾̑̄̑̉̓̆̓̈́̔̍T̖͚͈͍̳͈̳͓̤̽͗̈̋̑̀͆͌̂ B̙̭͈̳̜͖̬̪̰̘͆̄̍̀̊̅̌͊͗͒͋̈́̚E̝̘̰̜̯̩̯̱̣̍̾̒̅̐̾̇̑ D̝̗̬̳̱̖̟̙͙̬͍̦̪͕̊̽̈́̓͐̓͐͋̑̈́͐ͅE̬͓̳̱̯̩̯̱͍͇͈͇̣̥̰͌̃̆̔̑̚N̥̟͖̙̱͚̮͚͖̞͎̤̱̊͆̃͑̋̀͛̔̽́̋̽̌̓̊̚I̗̙̘̟̱͖͙͖̫̯̳̓̓̐̐̎̑̀͆̄͊̎͌ͅE͚̙̥͚͗́̇̉̑̏̾͑D̖̩͔̜̯͋̇̈͊!_ **

Decode Key

-.-. .- . ... .- .-. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / .---- ...-- / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.... / / / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / -.-. --- -.. . / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / --... --..-- / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / -.-. --- -.. . --..-- / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / -.-. --- -.. . / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / --... --..-- / / / .-- .. -. --. -.. .. -. --. ... --..-- / .-- .. -. --. -.. .. -. --. ... / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.... / / .-. .- .. .-.. ..-. . -. -.-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.- . -.-- / -.... / --- ..-. ..-. ... . - / .---- ...-- / / ...- .. --. . -. . .-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.- . -.-- .-- --- .-. -.. / .- -. - .. -.-. .. .--. .- - .. --- -. / / ...- .. --. . -. . .-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.- . -.-- .-- --- .-. -.. / .-- .- .. - .. -. --.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter leave a comment and/or a kudos if you are so inclined. Also if anyone is interested I have a Wattpad account Dimentioscipher if anyone wants to talk. (Note I don't have anything posted there)


	21. One hell of a wedding

**Three days later**

Bill, Dimentio, & their various puppets are moving around pawns in the war room, the whole room is a flurry of activity. Dimentio says “Everything must go perfectly.” Bill says “Mason, the national guard has arrived! Take a shower and get down there immediately!” Mason replies while doing bench presses, “Yes sir.” Mason does one more rep, before putting the weight back in the proper place. Bill smiles and says to Dimentio “Seems the Big Frilly messed up, we found Judge Donositelj and his family. They were tied up, and shook up” Dimentio smiles and says to Bill “This is welcomed news. I assume he won’t be a problem.” Bill says “Oh yeah, he’ll do whatever we say.” Dimentio and Bill both grin at each other and say to each other “It’s almost time!”

Dipper and Gideon are hosting the male family members from the Northwest family, the Gleeful family, and the Pines family; at the Mystery Shack. Neither family really gets along with the other, The Gleeful family can make some pleasant conversation with both the Pines and Northwest families but are for only so long. While the Pines and Northwest families seemingly despise each other. There is palpable distress in the room, and Dipper is very nervous, while Gideon seemingly doesn’t care. Dipper is introduced to an uncle of Pacifica, an uncle Edward. Edward is dressed in what looks to be a custom made suit and tie. The Uncle looks Dipper up and down. Edward himself is himself an older man late 60s, he is wearing thick glasses, his gray hair has started to thin and he has bald spots.

Edward says to Dipper “Well Mr. Pines I’m must say I am quite surprised that you and Niece have decided to marry after such a tragic occasion.” Dipper says “Uh, well sir after her Parent’s untimely death. We just decided Life is short why wait.” Edward says with skepticism in his voice “Indeed? And who long have you known my Niece?” Dipper replies “A little over a decade.” Edward says “So, I assume you knew she was wealthy.” Dipper replies “The whole town did sir.” Edwards responds with thinly veiled disgust towards the youth. “Of course.” Dipper responds “I get the impression you don’t approve.” Edwards says with anger and venom in his voice “Oh no, of course, I approve of my Niece marrying some low-class commoner, who lives in a tourist trap. Of course, I approve of you deciding to hold a wedding right after the funeral of my brother and his wife.”

Gideon views the scene, from afar. His eyes for a brief second become catlike as no one is watching him. Bill does a quick snap and he starts to influence the crowd. Dipper’s father goes over to Dipper and puts his arm around his son and asks “Are you accusing my son of something.” Edward replies “No nothing criminal, don’t think I didn’t look. I do think your son is a parasite who wants to drain my Niece of everything she has.” Dipper’s dad responds “No that’s what he wants your Niece to do on their honeymoon.” Edward says with shocked indignation “I beg your pardon!” Dipper’s Father responds “You heard me you bastard! Frankly, I am surprised your Niece didn’t kill herself along with her parents. She must have more sense than your stupid brother.”

Edward gets ready to punch Dipper’s Dad, but several of Gideon’s relative hold them back, Buddy Gleeful says “Calm down fellas. The bride and Groom invited you here because they wanted you to celebrate them, not wring each other necks.” Edward and Dipper’s Father both take a deep breath and Edward says to Dipper “If you hurt her, I will make sure your life is made a living hell boy.” Dipper’s Father says to Edward “You hurt my son, and we’ll see who ends up in Hell.”

Both are held back by relatives of Gideon’s family and it looks the whole house might erupt in a brawl. Bill is watching the scene through Gideon, hears a whisper in his ear. “nwod ti enot”Edward glares at Dipper’s Father, and then at Dipper. Dipper is mortified at the scene, and Edward seeing this softens and says “Perhaps you are better than the trash that surrounds you. You seem to have the common sense, & manners to stay silent when your elders are talking.” Dipper is dumbfounded as Edward calms down as Dipper’s Father strains to attack Edward, but seeing Edward as no threat, Gideon’s relatives release him. Edward says to Dipper “I will see you at the Wedding, Mr. Pines.” He looks at Dipper’s father and says with disgust “I hope you learn even one percent of the manners your son has.” Dipper’s Father spits on him. Edward backs away, gets out a handkerchief, and wipes his glasses off before leaving the house.

Mabel and Pacifica are getting dressed for the wedding, both have beautiful wedding dresses on in different rooms. In the house with them are the female relatives of the families. Pacifica’s grandmother says “Why aren’t we at the Mansion we would have a lot more support there.” Pacifica replies “Because I don’t want to go there. It’s too soon.” Gideon’s Mom and Mabel’s Mom are helping Mabel with her wedding dress and makeup. Mabel is having second thoughts about the whole affair seeing herself in her wedding dress. She looks at herself in the mirror and starts crying. “I don’t know if I can do this.” Mabel’s mom says “Honey it is just nerves. I had the same worries about your father.” Gideon’s mom responds in a hushed tone that is barely audible by either of them “I had the same worries about Gideon’s father.” Mabel says “Really?” Mabel’s mother replies “Yes, it is natural. Now look, everything is going to be okay. You’re getting married to a nice boy. One that I’m sure is going to take care of you.”

Mabel’s eyes look in the mirror and see Dimentio standing behind them with a hole where his heart should be, his mask is decaying, it looks like worms are crawling all over him, and blood is dripping down his mask, he points at her.She closes her eyes, trying to get the image to go away. She opens them, and this time Dimentio is right in front of her “Say that you love me.” His blood dripping on her dress, turning the white fabric blood red. She says “I love you.” Mabel blinks and Dimentio is gone and her dress is once again white. Mabel’s mother says “Aw sweetie, I love you too. Mrs. Gleeful, I’m going to check on Pacifica, mind finishing up?” Mrs. Gleeful says in a voice still barely audible “Of course Mrs. Pines”

Mrs. Pines goes into the Pacifica room. Pacifica’s grandmother is putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Mrs. Pines asks “Do you need my help?” Pacifica says to her “Thank you for the offer Mrs. Pines, but I think we got it. How do I look?” Pacifica faces Mrs. Pines and her makeup and dress are beautiful. Mrs. Pines says “Beautiful! How did you two do all this?” Pacifica grandmother responds “My family has been getting ready for balls and galas for generations. It is a tradition in the Northwest family. If you want me to, I could help your daughter too. I take it you don’t have as experience with this.” Mrs. Pines takes offense at this “I may not have as much experience, but I don’t need your help.” Pacifica’s grandmother gives her a look of confusion “Okay…I did I say something wrong?” Mrs. Pines scoffs and mutters “Typical rich elitist bitch.” Pacifica’s grandmother responds in a very apologetic tone “I’m sorry if I insulted you Mrs. Pines that wasn’t my intention.” Mrs. Pines leaves the room. Pacifica’s Grandmother asks her “Did I do something wrong?” Pacifica says “No Grandma, it’s just nerves.”

Dr. Alcock puts on his cloak, and moves through the shaded trees, he leaves behind blood and a mess of broken scattered bones. He goes towards town, breaking through the forest to see the town for afar. He tanks moving towards the town, along with other military vehicles. The sunlight illuminates his face, dried blood all along his face. His ears twitch hearing a voice far away. His vision flashes and it is as if he is watching Axolotl speaking. Her army is assembled, it includes Manotaurs, Unicorns, and bikers who are wielding long-forgotten WWII style weapons buried in the forest. She looks at them. “Friends, I’ve been fighting the One-Eyed Beast for generations. I’ve done everything I could to protect you. I abhor fighting, but this…is something we need to do. The Master of Dimensions has made it so that the One-Eyed Beast threatens us all. Not everyone is going to survive, you all know this. We have already lost too many allies. The Gnomes in particular, but the only way we make their sacrifice worth it is if we win this; not just for them, but for everyone. If we lose, everything is gone, no past, no present, no future, nothing. Our very identities will be erased! WE WON’T LET THAT HAPPEN! (The crowd cheers!) I won’t survive much longer past this, I’m already on borrowed time as it is, but I will not go out with a whimper. I WILL GO OUT WITH A BANG! For this world is worth saving. (The crowd roars!) LET'S GO OUT THERE AND SAVE THE WORLD!” (The crowd roars one more time!)

Alcock vision returns to him, and he looks around town, seeing convoys of cars leaving from Gideon’s House, The Mystery Shack, & Northwest Manner.He grins and says in a hoarse voice “And the stage is set” His voice turns demonic “**For the Ultimate Show!**”

Dipper and Gideon are driven by Bud Gleeful with Dipper’s Father in the front seat, towards the courthouse. They are the last car in the convoy and are behind traffic. Dipper comments “An awful lot of Traffic.” Gideon’s father replies “Indeed, I’ve never seen the road so slow.” Dipper’s phone rings, he looks and sees an unfamiliar number he answers it “Hello?” Edward's voice responds “Mr. Pines this is Edward Northwest. I assume you are stuck in traffic.” Dipper says “Yeah.” Edward replies “There is a military checkpoint, apparently some judge was kidnapped a little while ago. I explained to the guard that you were getting married to a Northwest, and he said he would let us through. So just sit tight, I’ll handle everything.” Edward hangs up, and Dipper is left confused as to why they were given an exception. He turns to Gideon to something, but Gideon breaks his concentration when his phone rings and Gideon answers “Hello? Aunt Capri! I’m so sad you couldn’t make it. … Hey, no virus is going to take you down. You survived the Swine Flu, you can survive this….I imagine he would be worried…. Well, I’ll be sure to send you lots of pictures. Tell Uncle Fausto I say hi!” Gideon hangs up, and says to Dipper “God I can’t believe I’m getting married! Wait, sorry Dipper. Were you going to say something?” Dipper can’t remember for whatever reason, and replies “Forget it.”

Judge Donositelj is pacing back and forth nervous, as one of the deputies guarding him go inside his chambers and says “We need you to officiate a double wedding.” Judge Donositelj replies “Why me? Can’t I just go home?” The deputies catlike eyes peer into him, and he feels cold. The deputy replies “No, all the other judges are busy, and you have no cases. We are setting the courtroom now. The Brides and Grooms will arrive soon.” The deputy leaves the room, and the Judge looks at his wife and child and says “Ugh! God help me I’m scared.” His wife comforts him saying “Honey, it’ll be all right. We are safe, you know exactly what to do.” Christina cries, and the judge takes his child and cradles her in his arms. He sighs and looks at his wife and child, he says to them “I’ll do this for you two.”

Dipper and Gideon arrive at the courthouse. They go up to the entrance, and armed members of the national guard carrying submachine and rifles point them at the vehicle and surround it, and yell “GET OUT!” Dipper is dumbstruck, and then his door is opened forcefully and he is yelled to get out. He barely complies before the door is forced closed, and he is pushed up against the car, he is searched forcefully along with the other occupants of the vehicles. Bud and Dipper’s Dad both let out a torrent of swear words as they are roughly searched. With Dipper’s dad making the comment “Bet you didn’t search those rich POS! (The guard roughly spread his legs apart) OW!” A guard responds to his accusation “Believe me, buddy, I’ve done this to everyone coming here. (Dipper’s Father struggles a little and the guard slams him against the car) Stop resisting buddy!” One of the deputies yells out “Take it easy with them!” The guards finish their search and say to the deputies “Our command gave us an order, and we will follow that order to a letter. Don’t forget we are here, because you sorry asses called for help.” Sheriff Mason responds with a stern voice “Watch your mouth private. I’m the sheriff here, and I will not be disrespected by you.”

The guard stiffens up and responds to Sheriff Mason “Yes sir. You are all free to go, we will park your car. Your brides are already waiting.” Dipper asks the guard “Why are you doing all this?” The guard responds “I just follow orders kid.” Gideon pulls Dipper's arm and says to him “C’mon man don’t question it! Let’s go our brides await!” Dipper is very skeptical, but overrides it and follows Gideon into the courthouse along with their fathers. There are deputies are waiting for them, and Gideon says to them “We are here for the wedding.” The deputy responds “Gentlemen this courthouse is under maximum security. If you attempt to deviate from us, we will take you into custody to ensure you complete your business in this building and then leave. Understand?” The four all nod and one of the deputies say to them “Good! Right, this way!” The deputies lead them down the hallway, the whole courthouse seems silent other than the room they are going to. Dipper is very suspicious, but Gideon is almost guiding him to the room along with the deputies. They get to the room and the deputies open the doors for the 4. The courtroom is filled with their families, Mabel and Pacifica are waiting from them where the front of the courtroom. Gideon’s Father and Dipper’s Dad are placed next to their respective spouses.

Gideon and Dipper go next to the pair. Gideon comments to Mabel “You look beautiful.” Pacifica comments to Dipper “I’m glad you’re here. I love you.” Mable and Dipper booth are unsure of themselves, but Dipper manages to smile, while Mabel fake smiles. The Bailiff yells “ALL RISE, THE HONORABLE JUDGE JUSTIN DONOSITELJ PRESIDING!” The judge enters the chamber. He looks at everyone and sits down before saying to the crowd “Be seated, will the Bride and Groom please present themselves to the bench.” Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, & Gideon all go to the bench. The Judge looks down from the bench and says to the four “I understand you wish to get married. Who is getting married to who?”

Dipper responds “I’m getting married to her.” Gesturing to Pacifica, while Gideon responds “I’m getting married to this beautiful woman there.” (pointing the Mabel) The Judge asks for their names. They respond “Mason Pines” “Mabel Pines” “Gideon Charles Gleeful” “Pacifica Elise Northwest” The judge responds “Well do you want the long form of the ceremony or given the circumstances would you mind if we kept this short and sweet.” Dipper looks to Pacifica, Pacifica immediately says “short version works” The judge nods and tells them to back up, and he will get the ceremony done quickly. They all comply, and the Judge beginnings “Do you Gideon Charles Gleeful take Mabel Pines to be lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” Gideon responds “I do” The judge continues “Do you, Mason Pines, take Pacifica Elise Northwest to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish her in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” Dipper nods and says “I do” The judge continues “Do you, Mabel Pines, take Gideon Charles Gleeful to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish him, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?” Mabel replies with some hesitation “I do” The Judge continues “Do you Pacifica Elise Northwest take Mason Pines to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish him, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?” Pacifica says “I do," The Judge says “Then I pronounce these respective couples to be husband and wife. You each may kiss your bride.” Gideon pulls Mabel to him, and Pacifica does so to Dipper, they kiss. The crowd erupts in applause.

Bells start chiming, but they are distorted. The ground starts shaking, and the lights in the room flash. The 2 couples fall on the ground, as the Chaos Heart appears, Dipper gets up and helps Pacifica up, while Gideon does the same with Mabel. The Judge runs into his chambers, the crowd hears laughter out of nowhere. Mabel gasps, as Dimentio warps into the room with a suit and tie just above the Chaos Heart. He says in a sing-song voice “_My congratulation to the happy couples. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_” Mabel starts stammering, while Dimentio grins, The bailiff aims his gun to fire at Dimentio, but Dimentio releases a pulse of magical energy, and the bailiff is struck dead. Dimentio laughs “I’m not a hallucination this time Mabel. AH HA HA HA HA!” Bud yells “What is happening?” Bill’s Voice comes out of Gideon's mouth “Simple Papa Pig! The two couples don’t love each other. The love the Pines proclaim is untrue. Their hearts are in Chaos!”

Gideon’s eyes turn gold and cat-like. “BAH HA HA HA HA HA!” Gideon eyes for a brief turn normal and he says to Mabel in his own voice “I’m so sorry Mabel. I tried.” He starts choking. The crowd goes to their feet and tries to escape, but Dimentio points down and aisles are blocked by bulletproof glass. Mabel is frozen in fear, while Dipper looks at Pacifica, who looks at the situation dead-eyed. Dimentio laughs and snaps his fingers and a Floro Sprout sprouts of Pacifica’s head. Dipper watches in horror, as the Sprout quickly rots, and falls away like dust. Pacifica then has fear come to her eyes, Dimentio raises his arms and his bells ring and Pacifica is then enveloped in a tinted glass box.

Edward yells “Don’t you dare hurt her!” Dimentio laughs and says to him “AH HA HA HA HA HA HA like a mime without limbs you aren’t in a position to do anything.” Gideon grabs Mabel, sputtering for breath, his face turning blue his eyes bloodshot with tears in his eyes. Mabel looks at him. While he is on his knees he mouths to her “Forgive me.” He falls unconscious. Bud tries to jump from the benches to his son, but Dimentio snaps his fingers and he is encased in a tinted glass box. The other relatives threaten to charge the benches, but Dimentio snaps, and Bud is immediately engulfed in explosions and flames. The explosions stop, and Bud’s charred corpse is all that is left. The relatives are horrified and Dimentio says “Take your seats, everyone.” Mabel collapses and tries to find Gideon’s pulse, but everywhere she tries there is none. Gideon opens his mouths and dark smoke flows from it, the smoke gathers together and Bill Cipher appears floating over Gideon’s corpse in a suit and bowtie along with his top hat and bloody cane.

Bill says “So good to be out of that little pig. BAH HA HA HA HA HA!” He looks at Dipper and says to him “You look good in a tux Pine Tree.” Dimentio announces to the crowd “Ladies and Gentlemen, I propose a toast to old Dipper and Mabel here.” Dimentio raises his hands and warps a glass of wine. While Bill teleports a glass of blood into his hands. They raise their glass and proclaim “CHEERS!” They both drink the liquid while Mabel and Dipper are staring ahead completely broken. Dimentio puts his glass down and see’s the crowd cowering in fear. Bill remarks “They didn’t toast with us.” Dimentio fakes surprise “They didn’t? Don’t you know these two? I mean I would expect that from The Gleeful’s & especially the Northwest’s, but Pine’s family tsk tsk tsk tsk that’s rude. Hehehehe!” Bill laughs “BAH HA HA HA HA! I agree I mean by not toasting they are denying all our hard work setting this whole thing up. I think some punishment is in order.”

Dipper says to Bill “No. Please.” Bill stops in his tracks and says to him “Why shouldn’t I? They disrespected the 4 of us here.” Dipper replies “Please… if you care anything about me you won’t do this.” Bill gives him an amused look “What? You think cause I fucked you, that I care about you?” The crowd gasps and Bill chuckles “That’s right you prudes, I fucked him, and made him cum.” Dipper feels like he wants to die of embarrassment. The look on his mother is agonizing, Mabel has a look of surprise. Dipper’s Father yells “You corrupting evil son of a bitch.” Bill smiles “Fairly accurate summation Mr. Pines.” Dipper says to Bill “Please, don’t do this, they aren’t what you want.” Bill says replies to Dipper “OH? Pray tell, Pine Tree." Dipper says to “You want me, Dimentio wants Mabel. Why else would you keep us alive?” Dimentio barely manages to keep from giggling. Bill floats just in front of Dipper and puts his feet down. He opens his body for a hug and says “Come here Pine Tree.” Dipper walks over to him muttering “Please Bill don’t do this!” as Dipper puts his arms around him, Bill says in a calming voice “Sh sh sh sh, I won’t Pine Tree.” Bill gives him a forceful kiss. Bill looks at Dimentio, Dimentio nods and quickly encases the families in tinted glass boxes. Bill releases Dipper and Dipper smiles saying “Thank you!” Bill laughs and says “Don’t mention it.” Dimentio snaps his fingers and the Entire Pines family is wiped by one single explosion. Dipper screams “NO!” Dipper runs to his parents, his father is wheezing barely alive. Dipper says “Dad, c’mon stay with me. It’ll be all right.” Dipper’s Father wheezes out “How could you” before dying. Mabel doesn’t react, she just sits down in a chair with an expression of utter emptiness.

Dimentio turns his attention to Pacifica “Now Pacifica.” Pacifica says “You evil bastards! Both of you, are heartless, vile, monsters, that deserve to burn in the deepest pits of Hell.” Dimentio quips “Maybe so, but your parents are already down there, and I think you want to join them.” Bill says “Your parents were always rightly hated. I only had to give this pathetic town a little push to do what they did.” Edward asks “What are you talking about?” Bill says “Oh she lied to you. They didn’t kill themselves the town did. The town lynched them.” Dimentio says to her “It’s her fault too, she could’ve taken a generous deal for me and avoided their deaths, but she chose to first say no and when she finally said yes she tried and back out of an agreement. That’s why you all get to die horrible deaths.” Dimentio snaps his fingers the rest of Pacifica’s family is wiped out with a serious of explosions that rip through the room. The explosions are more numerous than the ones received by the Pines family, Pacifica screams watching her entire family go up in smoke.

Pacifica watches as the glass boxes disappear and she sees her relatives little more than ash. Dimentio says to her “The Northwest family dies with you.” Pacifica desperate yells “NO! PLEASE NO, I’M CARRYING HIS CHILD!” Dimentio says in a sing-song voice “_Why should I care you have a pathetic parasite growing in you?_” Dipper is just crying at this point.

Dimentio snaps, but instead of explosions, the tinted glass box disappears. Dimentio looks at her and says “Run, and stew in your misery for the rest of your pathetic existence.” Bill screams “WHAT!” Dimentio says “Don’t forget your place Bill, I don’t need you, especially now.” Pacifica looks at Dipper, and Dipper says to her “Save yourself, Pacifica.” The Pacifica runs down the aisle down the opens the door only to see a deputy with a shotgun at her stomach. The Deputies' eyes golden and catlike saying in Bill’s voice “Not getting away that easy you harlot!” Pacifica’s life flashes before her eyes, and her happiest moments. Though she starts hearing chuckling and her memories get distorted, she keeps seeing Bill’s triangle symbol watching her, replacing her happiest memories with terror. Until she flashes back into reality as the shotgun goes off and hits her close range.

Pacifica is blasted back into the room, hitting the ground with a thud. She gasps, as she starts to bleed, staining her dress with blood. Another deputy walks into the courtroom puts his revolver right in between right in-between her eyes. The deputy says in Bill’s voice “He’s mine!” The deputy pulls the trigger and the gun goes off. The deputies leave the body and close the door. Dimentio shrugs, and says to Bill “Clever Bill, very clever.” Bill doesn’t even acknowledge the compliment, instead, he looks at the Gleeful family. Bill grasps his eye tattoo, Gideon’s family watches as the glass boxes surrounding them dissolve, and the world is engulfed in black and white. They go into the aisle trying to open the door out of the room, but when they open it, there is nothing but darkness. They start to hear groaning from behind them, the corpses of the Pines family start to reanimate. There bodies burned and charred black. They start groaning and stumbling towards the living. The ashes of the Northwest family start to rise as well, forming humanoid bodies made of ashes, though the ashes are still hot. The zombies that are the Pines Family & the Northwest family start surrounding the Gleeful family.

One of the Pines bites into the arm of Mrs. Gleeful she screams, as the zombies start to drag her into the hoard, where they start devouring her. An ash zombie pulls another one of Gideon’s relatives away from the huddled masses, and instead of biting her, the zombie jumps on her and starts to burn her using its own still burning ashes. The rest of the zombies both ash and flesh beginning to rapidly consume more of the Gleeful family. Until the last one is literally torn apart burned by the ash of the Northwest family, and consumed by remains of the Pines family. The world goes back into color, and the Gleeful family is all slumped over, expressions of horror frozen on their faces.

Dimentio looks at the carnage in the room and smiles. Dimentio goes to the Chaos Heart he can feel it giving off dark energy, an energy he hadn’t felt for years. Bill floats next to him. Dimentio says “Now there is only one thing left to do before we consume this pitiful world.” Dimentio releases magic against Bill, at the same time Bill fires a beam of energy at Dimentio. The two attacks cancel each other out, and Dimenito and Bill grin at each other, know they both had the same thought to double-cross each other. Dimentio says to Bill “I think we need to modify our deal.”

Bill replies “Agreed! I’m thinking Winner take all.” Dimentio replies with mocking in his voice “No, you’ve done so much work and I’d hate for you to never have existed. No, I think Winner take all, but the loser gets one dimension to do with what he pleases. I want you to lord your defeat over you.” Bill grins “I’m fine with that. When I win, I’ll make sure I watch you with my all-seeing eye, mocking you that you lost.”

Dipper says to them still sobbing “What are you talking about?” Bill says “Forgot you were here for a sec Pine Tree. This beauty here is the Chaos Heart. With this, all worlds will be destroyed, and the user can remake reality however they want it to be. You and Shooting Star were so nice as to unlock it for us.” Dimentio says to them in a sing-song voice “_Ah hahahahahaha we really owe you one._” Dimentio raises his arms and his bells ring and the two are put in a tinted glass box, while Bill snaps his fingers and puts iron bars around them. Bill says “That is why you get to watch us fight, and afterward be one of the first things consumed by the void. BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Bill turns to Dimentio and lifts his cane from the ground. “Now my friend, I think it is time we settle this.” Dimentio replies “Don’t worry Bill, I’ll make your death quick, you’ve been far more useful to me then I would’ve imagined.” Bill replies “Nice of you to say, I promise I won’t make you beg for the sweet release of death.”

ZL GVZR VF ABJ!

OZ'Y LOTGRRE ZOSK ZU YNUC ZNGZ YZAVOJ PKYZKX CNUYK HUYY!

sagccnnrebiewaratiamoleinyhnfoegIuWi?gsyueayvkseoorguyntti!h

IOIHNHLSTTGEDOIEYINYPOVRSIORN!EFUS

01000001 01001111 01001100 01000110 00100000 01001000 01011001 01001100 00100000 01001011 01010000 01011010 01000001 01011001 01001000 01001010 01000001 01001100 01001011 00100000 01001000 01000001 01000001 01001000 01001010 01010010 00100000 01010101 01010110 01000100 00100001 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01001101 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001101 01001001 01010011 01010100 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010011 00100000 01000001 01011000 01001111 01001100 01001111 01010100 01001100 00100001

HLDYQ ISEL SGP DBACR EKSRELL OWLT V LWZUTZI EHRQ LZUYV SZ!

** _I̥̮̲̱̥͖̪̬͗̈̀̒͜͟͡͠ Ẉ̧̡̤͎̲͇͓̿̾͘͠͡Ḭ̪̯̹͎̜͒̂͑̎͑̓̓͝ͅL͓̞̠̞̫͓̯̘̆͌̓͋̌͋̾̈́̚͜L̨̩̣̞͖̰̩̪̽̍̑̚̕͢͝ͅ N̵̯̯̻̖̈́͗̌̿̃͗̾͢͟Ơ̷̝͔̱̻͇̰̲͓͔͋́̏̾͒̃̚Ţ̼̮̹̼͖̳͖͉̽̿̈́̄͂͢ B̘̠̘͇̜̒̑̅̋͌̕Ę͖̠̤̬̻͐͋̿̂̾͌̀ D̸̛̠̙͚͖̝̻̖̥̥̳̏̇̏̈́͑̈́̀͗̚Ẻ̻̜̦͉͈͒̋̑̕ͅṈ̵̡̨̛̫̦̞̣͔̱̂̊̌̒̃̏̕͟͡͝I̴̦̰͈̪̟̾̌͋̌̔̑̾͟͠Ȩ̸̛͙̙̱̪͌̿̃̎̀͐͑͝͞ͅD͓̭͇̬̹̘̙̝̠̒͋̑̔̏͘ͅ!̶̡̡̯̱̺͚͙̏̂̏̂̎̋̅͜͡_ **

DECODE KEY

-.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / .---- ...-- --..-- / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.... --..-- / .-. .- .. .-.. / ..-. . -. -.-. . / -.- . -.-- / .---- ---.. / --- ..-. ..-. ... . - / ..... ----. --..-- / .-. .- .. .-.. / ..-. . -. -.-. . / -.- . -.-- / -.... / --- ..-. ..-. ... . - / .---- ...-- --..-- / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / -.-. --- -.. . / -.-. .- . ... .- .-. .----. ... / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / --... --..-- / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- / -.-. --- -.. . --..-- / ...- .. --. . -. . .-. . / -.-. .. .--. .... . .-. / -.- . -.-- .-- --- .-. -.. / .--. .-.. .- -. …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter, leave a comment or a kudos if you are so inclined. Also if anyone wants to talk I have a wattpad account with the same username.


	22. A chain is broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dimentio fight for control of the Chaos Heart, while Axolotl fights to save the world. Meanwhile Alcock runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this provides some entertainment during these crazy times.

**Inside Gravity Falls**

Alcock walks down the streets, with his cloak up, clouds are turning the sky dark with the threat of rain. Kids run past Alcock almost oblivious to his presence. He watches them for a moment and chuckles as they ignore him. One of the kids accidentally kicks a soccer ball at him. He catches it one hand avoiding puncturing it with his nails, without even looking their direction. The kids look in awe, and Alcock says to them in a hoarse voice "Be careful." He throws them the soccer ball, before continuing on his way. He looks at the courthouse in the distance and grins. 

Finn Der warps next to him and says "Dr. Alcock, I've been looking everywhere for you. Master Dimentio and Master Cipher thought you were dead, thought someone stole your corpse." Alcock turns his head and looks at Finn Der right in the eyes, and Finn Der becomes terrified and starts shaking, but Alcock smiles showing his crocodile-like teeth, and says to him in a hoarse voice "Finn Der, a pleasure to see you, follow me I could use something else to talk to".

Alcock continues to walk towards the courthouse, and Finn Der stammers, and starts to follow him he asks him "What the hell happened to you?" Alcock responds in a hoarse voice "The same thing that happened to you. I met something truly pitiless, yet saw the potential within me". Finn Responds "Well evidently, I've used my potential, since they said if I found you to just wait to be consumed. Though I suppose it is better than that what they did to that girl." Alcock replies matter of factly "Outside of keeping me mildly entertained you have very little purpose." Finn responds sighing "Yeah, I suppose you are right. … We are truly and utterly screwed aren't we?" Alcock shrugs and continues walking forward. Finn wants to talk to him more but really can't think of anything else to say for several blocks. Finn laments "You know, in a way you are lucky. You kinda choose this, you made a deal with them. You got something out of it, I just popped into existence and helped them, because I was afraid of what they would do. It's not fair." Alcock hears the whispering of the dark prognostics. Alcock then turns to Finn Der and Finn immediately recognizes that this is not Alcock looking at him. "**Paul you were screwed the moment you started tracking the Master of Dimensions. The moment you decided to try and reason with him. Hehehehehe, now you are lost to yourself.**" Alcock blinks and begins to walk again. Finn responds somewhat confused "Whose Paul?" 

The members of the National Guard are outside and bored, while the deputies are all alert. One of the National Guard troops asks a deputy "Why are you ready for action? We have been there for hours guarding a courthouse. This is a hayseed hick town, nothing is going to happen." The deputy replies "Shut up and be ready." There is a rustling in the bushes, and one of the deputies immediately shoots at it. One of the Guard says, "What the Hell!". The deputies ignore him Some of the deputies go over there, and find a now shot deer. The deputies reload their guns and flash-bangs land next to National Guard members and go off. They scream in confusion, as gunfire comes from the trees. It manages to kill several members of the guard. The deputies start shooting at the trees, but the manotaurs and unicorns emerge from the trees. A captain of the Guard yells "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?" Mason says calmly getting out his revolver "Doesn't matter shoot them." The captain yells in his radio "We need heavy armor support, we are under attack."

Inside the Court Room, Dimentio and Bill grin at each other. The bodies of their victims, already attracting flies. Dipper and Mabel are sitting down and looking ahead completely defeated. Dimentio nods and immediately traps Bill in a tinted Glass Box. Bill lets out a surprised "WHAT!" Dimentio laughs and says, "Too easy." He snaps his fingers and the box is immediately engulfed in explosions, utterly destroying Bill. The explosions stop, and Bill is no more. Dimentio turns to face the chaos heart, and Bill fires a blast of energy at him. Dimentio warps away and the chaos heart absorbs the attack via its protective barrier. Dimentio looks at Bill "Well someone has learned a new ability." Bill's eyes light up and he says to Dimentio "Indeed, apparently our little soul bound has been beneficial in more ways than one". 

The manotaurs attack, rushing towards the courthouse, though some of them are met with a hail of gunfire, managing to kill some of them. The Manotaurs break down to the courthouse door, and the first looks up and sees Mason's Revolver right in between his eyes before Mason pulls the trigger blowing his brains out. The captain of the National Guard is very freaked out. Axolotl calls out "Ceasefire!" She goes up the courthouse steps behind several Manotaurs. She says to Mason "Mason, you need to let us go forward, you don't know what they want to do." 

Mason laughs but in Bill Cipher's laugh. He says in Bill's voice "Mason isn't here right now, leave a message after the Beep. Beep BAH HAHAHAAHAHAH!" Axolotl says "Mason you're in there somewhere. I know he promised you something, but it's a lie. He is going to destroy everything." The Captain asks "What the living hell is this?" Mason quickly draws a second revolver and shoots the captain in the head without even looking. Mason replies to the now-dead captain in Bill's voice "What happened is I don't need you anymore." Axolotl says "Mason I know you were abused and he has made you afraid and you'd rather take the carrot instead of the stick, but I can save you." Mason grins, & Axolotl looks deep inside his eyes. She gasps and screams "RETREAT"! Most of the manotaurs and herself start running, but one of the manotaurs shouts "I will not retreat from a weak human!" Mason starts laughing, though his voice is distorted and deeper. Mason's face starts almost melting; His face shows itself to be the Shape Shifter. The Shape Shifter roars and attacks one of the manotaurs ripping it apart. 

The Shape Shifter screeches and runs after Axolotl. The bikers in the trees shoot at it but are unable to hit it. When one of them finally lines up a shot, the sound of a tank firing pierces the air, and hits the trees, the explosion uproots them and kills several of the bikers. Mason gets out of the tank, his eyes shining with Bill Cipher's influence he says to Axolotl with Bill's voice "This keeps getting better, I'm gonna kill the jester, and now I get to finally watch you die Axolotl! BAH HA HA HA!" 

Bill and Dimentio are exchanging blows to each other, but neither managing to land a direct hit on the other. The two take to make copies of themselves to attack each other. The room is starting to bare marks from their battle, burns marks are starting to stain the walls. During the fight, Bill grasps his tattoo, and the room fades to black and white. Dimentio laughs and asks Bill "What are you going to do Bill? Try and scare me?" Dimentio then see's Count Bleck, who proclaims "Bleck declares you a traitor Dimentio!" He releases an attack against Dimentio which he manages to avoid and release a counter-attack. 

Though he barely dodges another attack that shakes the ground Dimentio looks to see O'Chunks. O'Chunks yells "GRA-MAGIDY! Oy ye little weirdo, I'm gonna chunk you so hard, you'll….uh Googly! What was it?" (He stomps his feet on the floor.) "I remember I'm gonna chunk you so hard, you won't need your weirdo magic to visit another dimension." Dimentio warps from the floor, only to have rubies fly at him he hears "_MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!_" He looks to see Mimi in her spider form firing rubies at him. Dimentio dodges multiple attacks, adrenaline pumps through his vines. Dimentio sees Nastasia walking towards him "Stand still I'll just pencil you in for a quick brainwashing, 'K?" Nastasia touches her glasses and Dimentio is hit with her brainwashing magic. 

Mason and his forces surround Axolotl on one side with the Shape Shifter on the other looking at Axolotl with hunger in his eyes. Most of the bikers are dead along with multiple manotaurs. Mason jumps off the tank and points his gun at Axolotl and says to her in Bill's voice "You can still surrender, I'll grant you a quick death. Might do funny things with your corpse, but you really won't care." Axolotl says "I appreciate that, but no." Mason shrugs and says in Bill's voice "I figured. Kill them." A tank line up Axolotl and her Manotaur's with the main gun. Before the tank can fire, a blast of rainbow light goes through the tank, making it explode. The explosion blasts Mason towards the trees in the forest. More blast of rainbow light come from the forest, taking out more tanks. Unicorns come out of the forest having destroyed the tanks. Axolotl says to the few deputies remaining "Let them surrender Bill." The deputies instead draw their guns and the Shape Shifter roars and attacks Axolotl and her forces. Starting another frenzy of fighting with the deputies clearly outmatched. 

Dimentio still in the grips of Nastasia's brainwashing magic, grunts. For a second he shows signs of strain, but then Dimentio starts laughing "You think your pathetic hypnosis would work on me? News flash hypnosis doesn't make someone do something they don't want to do silly assistant!" Dimentio snaps and the magic surrounding him shatters, and Nastasia is hit full force by one of Dimentio's magic attacks, killing her. "No more interference you silly assistance!" Mimi screams "_MIMIMIMIMIMIMMI!_" And launches a wave of rubies at him. Dimentio warps away, and his voice sounds throughout the dream "Oh Mimi, you were always an impulsive naive girl." She is hit by a single attack the causes her to almost short circuit. She screams in pain and explodes into pieces. 

Dimentio becomes visible and O'Chunks tries to jump on him, but he swiftly moves and O'Chunks misses. "Oy where yeh go?" Dimentio laughs and says "Over here O'Cabbage!" Dimentio swiftly traps him a tinted glass box. O'Chunks yells "What yeh doing?" Dimentio snaps his fingers destroying O'Chunks. Count Bleck releases a void that threatens to pull dimentio into it. Dimentio flies away barely affected by the void's power. Once the void collapses, Dimentio says in a sing-song voice "_Ah hahahahahaha, you idiotic count." _Count Bleck yell "Cease your prattle says, Count Bleck." Dimentio looks at Count Bleck, and says in a normal voice "I should've finished you off the last time, that's a mistake I won't make again." Dimentio then flies at an insane speed and punches Count Bleck in the face, knocking him to the ground. Dimentio has to shake his fist in pain. Dimentio looks down on Count Bleck, and Count Bleck transforms into Bill Cipher triangle form. Bill is red with anger.

Mason wakes up in enormous pain. He looks down to see himself impaled on a tree branch. He tries to move but is unable to do so without making the pain and the bleeding worse. Bill's influence on him is broken and he is left sobbing in pain. He cries out "Help! Someone! Please help me!" He looks on and sees the battle raging onwards with the deputies being utterly decimated, however, the Shape Shifter is managing to hold his own. He watches as a deputy manages to kill a manotaur before being stabbed by a spear.

Mason sobs out "Bill, save me!" Bill then takes over his mind and says to him "Yeah sorry kiddo. No can do, I made you a puppet, but well I gave you some autonomy on inconsequential things, and breathing is one of them." Mason starts to spit up blood, and says to him Bill "Please!" Bill replies, "Yeah no sorry Beefcake, but hey you're gonna go to hell. Why don't I gave you a sneak peek at what that's like? I hear someone's just dying to see you again." 

Mason starts to see flames consume him, he feels searing fire and pain. He tries to scream, but the smoke around him denies him even that, as he cannot even breathe. Mason looks around panicked and in pain. The pain intensifies, till he cannot focus. Then he hears a hoard of sinister laughter. He sees a little imp of a demon who walks to him and asks "Enjoying the heat buddy?" The demon throws burning oil on his body, Mason screams the demon says "My name's Ukobach (he gets out flaming ashes and throws it at Mason who screams again) courtesy of furnace keeper Xaphan. Anyway, I'll be seeing you soon buddy. If you see Bill tell him thanks for letting me get a wack at the new meat early." The demon walks away, and Mason sees his father running through the flames his face a charred disgusting mess. His father yells at him "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" His father punches him and Mason feels exactly as he did as a kid being beaten. He can only cry, staring into his father's charred red eyes. 

However, he starts to see green in his father's eyes. The demons roar and hiss, as the vision of Hell, start disappearing and he sees Alcock staring at him, lines of text start to appear, and he starts to see Alcock as a crocodile, as his body starts to decay. He feels Alcock puts his soul into his mouth, his body now nothing more than dust. The only thing he left behind is a bloodstain on a tree branch. 

Alcock looks at the bloody branch and now empty clothes. Finn Der is horrified and asks "What the hell did you?… Why?" Alcock shrugs. "Following orders." Alcock retreats to the forest as deputies start to shoot from windows, and the unicorns redirect their magic towards them. The battle is an absolute slaughter, dead manotaurs, unicorns, deputies, national guardsmen, and bikers all adorn the entrance to the courthouse which has now become a battle. The Shape Shifter is fighting with multiple manotaurs, holding his own and killing multiple of them. 

He is desperate to kill Axolotl and says to her while killing her bodyguards "You let them encase me in ice. (In Dimentio's voice) Until they woke me up. (in Blub's voice) Made me a sheriff. (In Tyler Cutebiker's voice) Made me a mayor. (In Bill's voice) Promised me my own world. (in his own voice) Then you come (In mason's voice) killed him, (in his own voice) and now you want to kill me. Guess what I'm not going down without taking as much of you with me." A unicorn fires a magic beam at the Shape Shifter, putting a hole in his chest. He stops in his tracks and falls to his knees. An instinct causes him to start crawling towards the forest. Axolotl looks with interest, but when one of the manotaurs goes to finish him off, she stops him "He's already dead, he's living off borrowed time." The rest of the unicorns swiftly finishing off the rest of the deputies shooting at them, and Axolotl makes her way into the courthouse. Axolotl steps into the courthouse and is met by two deputies one with a shotgun and the other with a pistol. A rifle shot goes off and kills the deputies. Axolotl looks to see a biker with his rifle, the biker is bloody, but is otherwise unhurt. The biker says to Axolotl "Don't worry about me, let's go." Axolotl nods and says to him "I feel the Chaos Heart's power we have to hurry." 

Dimentio looks at Bill with a smirk. Dimentio says to him "Your not the only one who has gained power from our little arrangement." Dimentio snaps and disappears. Bill then sees Dipper kissing Pacifica. Bill's eye light up in fury he tries to destroy her but finds his magic blocked. He finds himself looking through one way glass. He bangs on the glass as a curtain pulls and when it is pulled back Dipper is a little older, much more muscular, this time Pacifica is pregnant and they already have multiple kids. Bill yells "HE'S MINE!" the curtain is pulled again, and it is pulled yet again, and Dipper is an old man. His kids are grown up, and Dipper is lying on a hospital bed dying. He and Pacifica share a kiss.

Dipper and Mabel are stuck in their cages, watching as Dimentio is trapped in a dream, while Bill is grasping his tattoo. Mabel says to Dipper "I'm so sorry Bro-Bro I should've listened to you. I never should've pressured you into making that deal please forgive me." Dipper looks at Mabel and says "You didn't know, it's not your fault." Axolotl breaks down the door and looks she looks in disgust at the carnage, the smell and the flies are almost nauseating. She focuses on her task and yells "Judge, it's time." She goes to Dipper and Mabel and says to them "Mabel, Dipper I'm so sorry. I'll make this right I promise." Dipper asks "Who are you?" Axolotl replies "You don't recognize me? Oh! Of course, you don't I am the Axolotl. Look no time to explain, I need to stop them while they are distracted." Axolotl starts mumbling as Judge Donositelj, his wife, & child come out of the judge's chamber. Axolotl proclaims "I Axolotl declare myself a servant of the good. I call forth the pure hearts." 

Axolotl continues "I call the Red Pure Heart from myself as the de facto leader of our resistance." The Red Pure Heart appears from Axolotl, she groans, but continues "I call forth the orange Pure Heart, from Judge Justin Donositelj for his passion to the law and his community." The judge looks down as the Orange Pure Heart appears from him, the Pure Hearts start to circle Dimentio and Bill. "I call forth the Yellow Pure Heart from the hope of my army to save this world." The Yellow Pure Heart appears from outside of the court heart and disappears into the courtroom joining the others Pure Hearts. "I call forth the Green Pure Heart from the resistance of gravity falls, for putting their trust in me." The Green Pure Heart appears from the biker in the room, the last member of the resistance. "I call forth the Blue Pure Heart from the Mother of Christina for her love of her child." The Blue Pure Heart appears and joins its comrades. "I call Forth the Indigo Pure Heart from the late Jeff King of the Gnomes." The village of the gnomes now deserted and rotting manages to spring forth the Indigo Pure Heart which revitalizes the area, before teleporting to the Court House. "I call forth the Violet Pure Heart from the unlikely marriage of Justin and his beautiful bride. The Violet Pure Heart springs from the Couple like two halves of a whole, joining the other Pure Hearts. "Finally I call forth the White Pure Heart from the family's desire to provide a future for their child despite their fear." The White Pure Herat springs from Christina, she giggles as she is washed in the glow of the Pure Heart. The Pure Hearts circle Dimentio & Bill, and the world starts to flash.

Bill fires a beam of magic destroying his nightmare prison. He roars and sets the dream world on fire. Bill yells "Enough of this nonsense Dimentio!" Dimentio replies warping next to him "Why? It's funny to watch you care about another being." Bill is about to blast Dimentio, while Dimentio is about to do the same thing to Bill. Until they feel the Pure Heart's power. Their eyes go wide, Bill feels fear, while Dimentio gets ready to fight. Bill releases his tattoo, and they come back to reality, but immediately the Pure Hearts create the Purity Heart and the world flashes yet again. Bill screams "NO! DON'T DO IT!" While trying to fire a beam while Dimentio laughs and does nothing. The Purity heart illuminates invisible chains locking Dimentio, Bill, Mabel & Dipper together. The Purity Heart pulses and the chains are broken before it disappears. 

Alcock has just taken the Shape Shifter's soul in the forest. He feels the Pure Hearts, and he doubles over in pain. He screams in agony and a void begins to consume him, he grabs Finn Der who desperately tries to escape, but is unable to, and is dragged with Alcock into the void kicking and screaming.

Dimentio and Bill are both on the floor. The barriers in front of the pines disappear. Bill starts crawling towards Dipper screaming "!UOY TON !EERT ENIP UOY TON ON" Axolotl looks around with a smile on her face, having accomplished her goal. Dimentio merely looks at her and calls her an idiot explaining "I already won, I may not have destroyed this world, but I destroyed the worlds of so many others. I'll be living rent-free in people's heads for generations. _Ah hahahahahahaha_!" (A wound opens up on Dimentio's head where he was stabbed by the gnomes. And he falls down dead) Dipper and Mabel start groaning. Bill mouths "No" before a wound on his heart opens and spits up blood, before dying. Axolotl goes to Dipper and Mabel and holds their hands. She says to them "I'm sorry children, I didn't know." Their bodies are vaporized without a trace of their existence. 

Time Baby and several Time Police officers teleport into the room, and Time Baby yells "Time to die Cipher!" He looks and sees Bill dead. Time Baby giggles, and asks "Did we miss the party?" Axolotl replies "Yeah." Axolotl sits down in pain, Time baby gasps "Axolotl you're dying." "I've been dying for days. Bill killed me in the dream word." Time Baby says "Maybe I can heal you." Axolotl shakes her head "too late for that. The unicorns have barely been keeping me alive with their magic. If they can't keep the wound from opening nothing can." The Time Baby looks sad, but Axolotl says, "Cheer up, once I see the Chaos Heart disappear I can leave this world in peace." The two see the Chaos Heart pound, and the world flashes, The ground starts shaking and a void appears in the sky. Axolotl looks around confused and the Judge looks at her and says "I thought you said that once the Chaos didn't have a controller that it would disappear." They start to hear unworldly cackling. 

  


  


O CORR TUZ HK JKTOKJ!

V JVYY ABG OR QRAVRQ!

✋ 🕈✋☹☹ ☠⚐❄ 👌☜ 👎☜☠✋☜👎✏

01001001 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01000100 01000101 01001110 01001001 01000101 01000100 00100001

.. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. --- - / -... . / -.. . -. .. . -.. -.-.—

✋︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♎︎♏︎■︎♓︎♏︎♎︎✏︎

R DROO MLG YV WVMRVW!

I HKZN XOE DS FONTGR!

NI ONELTEDIL D! IB WE

9 23 9 12 12 14 15 20 2 5 4 5 14 9 5 4

V KULE GSK UL HGBAXQ!

IV V IX XIV V IV V II XX XV XIV XII XII IX XXIII IX 

DECODE KEY

¡pƎINƎp Ǝq ┴ON ˥˥IM I ¡┴I ƎΛ˥OS ∩O⅄ MOH ɹƎ┴┴∀W ┴,NSƎOp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or Kudos if you are so inclined.


	23. The River's Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a familiar face comes back and shows the depths of his depravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda hard to write, dealing with personal stuff. Nothing morbid, but just stuff I have to figure out. Hope you enjoy

**I WILL NOT BE DENIED!**

The cackling disturbs everyone in the room. A void appears in the room behind the judge and his family. Alcock steps out of the void with Finn Der falling out of the void. Alcock's eyes are closed as he sniffs the air. Axolotl is horrified, she says in a calm voice trying to conceal panic "Back away slowly." The judge and his wife are in the grips of fear, the judge pushes his wife and child behind him desperate to protect them. Axolotl looks towards Alcock but doesn't recognize him. She tries speaking to him "Hello my name is Axolotl, what is your name?" Alcock opens his eyes, and he lets out a growl. He runs towards Judge Donositelj, and the judge tries to block his attack, but Alcock slashes his arm and bites into it.

The Judge screams as Alcock pulls on his arm, eventually tearing it off. His blood flows freely, as the judge screams, Time Police Officers try to grab the couple, but they run into a forcefield keeping them out. Alcock tears the meat from the bone chomping it down in gulps. He looks at the Time Officers getting ready to fire their weapons, he lets out a hiss that seems to stop them in their tracks. The Judge's Wife puts Christiana on the bench and grabs the gavel she screams "Get back!" And threatens to hit Alcock with it. Alcock growls & hisses at her, and bites the Judge's neck quickly finishing him. Alcock tears a massive chunk of the neck off of the Judge's body and devours it with zeal. The Judge's Wife desperately tries hitting Alcock with the gavel, but Alcock grabs her arm and brings her face to face to him. She is horrified by what she sees. Alcock then with one finger swiftly slashes her carotid Artery. She swiftly goes limp and falls to the ground, and Alcock releasing her hand, and she flops to the floor. Alcock breaths, looking around, he hears Christiana beginning to cry.

He licks his chops, and hisses, and goes towards her. Time Baby says in a Booming voice "STEP AWAY FROM THE CHILD OR FACE MY TANTRUM!" Alcock looks at the child with his mouth open drooling with hunger. Christiana cries for its parents, as Alcock picks it up. He dangles her by her clothes, her cries becoming louder. Time Baby fires his laser eyes at Alcock, it breaks the forcefield around the entrance easily. The laser heads straight for him, but it is absorbed by a protective barrier. Axolotl and the Time Baby Gasp as the Chaos Heart goes towards to Alcock as if claiming him as his own. Alcock's eyes go completely black and he starts chuckling. Flies start spawning from the dead bodies as if in a frenzy. The flies in the room, start swarming. The flies move towards the door as if desperate to escape. The lights start to flicker, and with a surge of power the lights go out briefly, only to flicker back on, hundreds of flies are the floor dead. Alcock's voice comes out hoarse, but more intelligent sounding than even when he was a human.

"_Oh Axolotl, you were right. There is so much potential in this pathetic being. Such a bright future, even without her parents she'd do great things._" Axolotl replies "Put her down!" Alcock ignores her and continues "_A doctorate, a mother, a seat in the legislature. President? Oh, what a life she'll lead._" A biker fires his gun at Alcock, but the bullet bounces off the barrier and falls on the floor like hitting a wall. Alcock smirks at them "_Or rather she would've lead. BAH AH HAHAHAHAHA!_"Axolotl says "Whoever you are, you don't want to do this!" Alcock chuckles and says, "Well yes and no, but it isn't really entirely up to me." His voice drops into a demonic growl "**It's up to me**." His voice goes back to a hoarse voice, but less refined and much more whiny. "Please help me. I'm so hungry!" His voice goes back into a demonic growl, back to a whine, & finally an intelligence hoarse voice "**KILL HER!" **"Help me!" "_Get it over with!"_

Alcock screams in agony before it warps into a demonic roar. The lights start flickering and Christina cries. The lights go out, and a CHOMP is heard. The lights turn back on, and Alcock is alone. Axolotl is heartbroken, while Time Baby yells "You bastard! It was not her time!" Alcock then cackles with joy and says in his more intelligence voice "_She's in Heaven now, you should be envious of her." _Time Baby yells at him "DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT OKAY?" Alcock shrugs "_The Pharaoh of Egypt sentenced an entire generation of baby Jews to be thrown into the Nile River. Where they were either drown or eaten by Crocodiles. They are in Heaven too. You really should be jealous of them. Cause I'm not letting any of your souls go, Heaven."_

Time Baby slows time. He fires his lasers from his eyes. The laser manages to set Alcock's cloak ablaze, before the barrier returns and bounces the laser off, and it hits Time Baby, he sobs in pain. Time goes back to normal flow, and Alcock grunts and throws his burning cloak off him. Alcock's body has decayed, even more, his left arm has decayed and is made up entirely of a dark ink like substances, his upper torso is entirely made up of the dark substance. His right arm shows the ink-like substance flowing through what is left of his organic body. The dark part of his body is visibly stronger than the rest of his body, and his chest is almost armored. Though the "armor" is strange in itself it is a mix most of it is almost scaly, other parts of are metallic looking, other parts look as though it is protected by thick muscle. Alcock growls at them and says in a deep demonic voice "**That was sneaky Time Baby.**"

Time Baby voices booms and he replies "We'll defeat you even with the Chaos Heart protecting you!" Alcock hunches over, he then growls and hisses at them. Time Baby stares at Alcock, everyone else has their weapons aimed at him, while Axolotl is observing the scene. Time Baby laughs at Alcock "The fact that my time officers are still here means you are going to die before you can do your vile task." Alcock hisses one more time before he smiles showing his teeth. Alcock straightens up and says "_Indeed? Oh keeper of Time, how ignorant you are! The void is unbound by time, it is everywhere, in every time. Kept out of your sight, like I kept this pathetic wretch out of the sight of the Master of Dimensions and The One-Eyed Beast. Secret societies of humans have been worshipping it. Helena Blavatsky, Dietrick Eckart, Richard Darré, Aleister Crowley, all had contact with me, all know about the void!" _Time Baby looks confused and says "You lie!" Alcock responds "_Look at me, and know I'm not lying." _Time Baby looks at Alcock in his eyes, Alcock smirks, and Time Baby starts seeing text appear in his line of sight. He groans as the words start enveloping his vision, Axolotl asks "What's wrong?" Time baby desperately tries to slow time down, but is unable to do so, and starts decaying. Time Baby sees his soul being drawn to Alcock now in the form of a hissing Crocodile near a swamp. Alcock grabs Time Baby's soul and drags into the water, before doing a death roll in the water.

Alcock screams in agony as his body starts glowing. Time starts going crazy, The mortals in the room age rapidly and the building decays to where the wood is rotted in the room and the metal is rusted, before reverting back to kids and the build reverts back to when it was brand new, before going back to their normal selves and the building goes back to what it was. Alcock's right arm decays along with almost all the organic parts of his body. The only part that is not impacted is his neck and face. He screams louder as the dark ink-like substance starts filling like a mold the decayed parts of his body replacing them. The scream turns into a roar as the look of pain on his face is replaced with a grin, as the substance hardens and the glowing stops.

Alcock starts laughing and he says "_It's always fun to make that anemic deadbeat feel pain._" Axolotl gets up and says "Your body is falling apart. Or should I say whoever you are possessing." Alcock laughs and says "_And the grand prize goes to the _**stupid bitch, who couldn't see two inches in front of her face.**_" _Axolotl continues "Well given that you are barely holding onto your form, absorbing Time Baby wasn't a smart move you control time, but that doesn't matter, try and slow down time to save yourself, it'll just destroy your body faster. Try to speed up time to make the void grow faster, and you get the same result you'll be without a host. (She groans in pain)… We still win." Alcock replies "_Oh that's cute! You think this quisling is the reason I absorbed his power? BAH HA HA HA HA HA! _Please help me, I'm starving! _The little girl was your meal Doctor. _**NOW SHUT UP YOU INGRATE!**"

The unicorns come into the room. Axolotl says to them "Surround and fire on him." The unicorns fire without hesitation and the barrier protecting Alcock goes up. Alcock looks at this great curiosity, as more unicorns surround him and fire, the barrier shows no sign of strain. Alcock looks at her with curiosity and asks "_What the point of this futile attack? It doesn't work." _Alcock walks around the room with no difficulties. He spies Finn Der lying on the ground unconscious and casually walks over in front of him to prevent harm from coming to him. Axolotl replies "You may be fine, but anything you try to create won't be. These unicorns could have kept Bill Cipher at bay with just their hair." Alcock hunches back down and hisses at her. He threatens her "**I will tear them apart and devour each and every one of them!**"

Axolotl says to him "Bring it, you son of bitch! All I hear from you is empty threats. You steal the soul of Time Baby, you kill a defenseless couple and their child. You are a coward!" Alcock roars, his face contorted in anger. "**I WILL DRAG YOUR BODY TO THE OCEAN, DROWN YOU, AND DEVOUR YOUR CORPSE!**" Alcock looks like he is going to pounce and go on a killing spree, but at the last second, he starts laughing. The laugh is deep and unnerving and starts echoing through the room. "**Trying to bait me?" **He straightens up "_It was a nice try, but we both waited far too long to be undone tearing you _**FUCKS APART!**" The clock strikes signaling the start of another hour, and the world shakes and the void in the sky grows larger. The shaking forces the unicorns to stop firing, and in the meantime, Alcock has picked up Finn Der.

Finn Der starts to come back to consciousness, and Alcock puts his nails to his left wrist. The shaking stops and Axolotl looks towards Alcock who slashes down causing himself to "bleed" the ink-like substance. Though the wound quickly heals a single drop of his "blood" falls on the ground. The blood then starts to produce a dark smog that begins to permeate the room. Everyone minus Alcock is choking on the fumes. Axolotl falls on the ground others soon join her on the ground. The smog quickly clears as soon as the last hostile falls on the ground. Alcock looks and he sees there shallow breathing. Finn Der then opens his eyes and see's Alcock staring down at him, he screams and flies away from his arms. Finn screams "Where the fuck are we?" Alcock shrugs "_Does it matter Paul?_" Finn replies "Who is Paul?" Alcock chuckles "_What matters Finn is that you do one specific job._"

Axolotl wakes up in a foggy environment, seconds later everyone else appears to wake up as well. The area is seemingly featureless, one of the unicorns takes a step and steps into damp mud. Axolotl is very confused at this point. Her wound seems healed, but this only disturbs her. They see colored lights in the distance barely breaking through the fog, the biker looks at Axolotl for direction, but she shrugs. Axolotl says to them "Don't have much to lose." They walk towards the lights, almost certainly walking on mud the whole way over. They follow the sources of the lights until the fog breaks to reveal a circus tent. They see someone come out of the tent, the person is obscured by fog, but evidently, he sees Axolotl and her crew in tow, he mutters "Wasn't expecting guest so soon." He goes back inside & comes back out announcing "LADIES & GENTLEMEN, STEP RIGHT UP!"

Lights turn on piercing the fog. The lights illuminate the figure, the figure is a tall gentleman, he is wearing a traditional ringmaster office. On the face is a mask that looks like Dimentio's, but his left eye looks mechanical and red like Count Bleck's. He wears a black top hat, and his cane has dried blood on it. Axolotl immediately gets ready to attack, but the man wraps his cane around her neck and pulls her in, before disappearing into the darkness. Axolotl's crew runs in after her, and the tent closes. Axolotl tries to exit the tent, but it won't budge. A voice echoes through the darkness "Ladies & Gentlemen thank you for coming to see our little show. Please take your seats or take your places and we will start the show" The voice is smooth and naturally lowers the tension.

Lights turn on and there are actual seats with back support along with areas with pillows where people can stand if they wanted to. Axolotl is naturally wary as is everyone else. The voice says "C'mon folks it isn't gonna hurt you. We won't start the show until you are nice and comfortable and I can wait all day folks so c'mon let us show you a good time." Everyone looks at her for guidance and she reluctantly walks into the area and picks a seat. Gradually the room is filled in with members of her crew. Most of her crew including the unicorns sit down, but a few stand on the pillows cushioning their feet. "Tonight there are just two main attractions. Both could unnerve you and cause you to reject reality itself and bring you into madness, and end life yourself. Or they could cause you to see life for what it is a precious gift, and allow you to live fully till yours expires. Without further Ado I present to you the first main attraction tonight, the sound of drums is played and a cage rolls into the middle of the ring.

"Prepare yourself, Ladies and Gentlemen, for a beast unholy, so low and vile the devil itself will not take its soul." The lights turn on and an old man little more than skin and bones is shown he looks as though the act of breathing is causing him pain, as he lies on the ground. Axolotl gasps and tries to get up and help him, as does everyone else, but they find they cannot move. "I understand you have the impulse to help this lowly creature, but please suppress it, this creature and its kind have helped oppressed nations, ruined lives, & yet still somehow finds themselves the victim. I give you a collaborator namely Doctor Gary Alcock. Alcock whispers "Help me. I'm so hungry."

The lights go out and Alcock moans and groans as the sound of squeaky wheels is heard as he is presumably wheeled away. A spotlight turns on and the Ringmaster is illuminated. The unicorns try to fire at him, but they are unable to do so. The Ringmaster says to them "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you for attending this little show, none of this would've been possible without each and every one of you. So from the bottom of my beating heart thank you really!" The Biker yells out "Who are you and why can't we leave?" The Ringmaster looks in his direction and points his cane at him "You sir raise a good question. Ladies & Gentlemen allow me to introduce myself. I am the one and only Dark Prognosticus. (Multiple unicorns gasp) And the reason you cannot leave good sir is that I offer you a deal." Several members of Axolotl's crew yell "NEVER!" The Dark Prognosticus says to them "Wait till I make it before rejecting it. Your world is being ripped apart by the void, dying in a scene. It is happening everywhere, I offer you this, just go home. Give up, enjoy your last few minutes of existence, watch TV, eat your favorite meal, laugh at everyone panicking, or more intimate things. You can't stop me. I don't offer you this, because you are cowards I offer you this because you were brave, but the war is over I won." Axolotl says "So we should just give up any hope, give up all we fought for, just so what we can be comfortable when you kill us." The Dark Prognosticus shrugs "Not ideal I grant you, but the best I can offer you." The Biker asks "What if we say no?" The Dark Prognostics smiles "Oh of course you have every right to do so. I don't have a gun to your head, there is however our next main attraction." 

ƎNIHS O┴ ƎW ɹOℲ ƎWI┴

NW JBLBZA

LPRVX RQ M XB'F HTIO

ZLZD FM QOHIEI A'T OTKIVJ!

Oz'y jgxq gtj iurj!

Vf guvf uryy?

DECODE KEY

🕆🏱💧✋👎☜ 👎⚐🕈☠ 🕮 👌✌👍😐🕈✌☼👎💧

✞✋☝☜☠☜☼☜ 😐☜✡🕈⚐☼👎 ✞✋👍☟✡

✞✋☝☜☠☜☼☜ 😐☜✡🕈⚐☼👎 🏱✋☠☜❄☼☜☜

✞✋☝☜☠☜☼☜ 😐☜✡🕈⚐☼👎 💧☟⚐⚐❄✋☠☝ 💧❄✌☼

👍✌☜💧✌☼🕯💧 👍✋🏱☟☜☼ ⌛

👍✌☜💧✌☼🕯💧 👍✋🏱☟☜☼ ❄☟✋☼❄☜☜☠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or a kudos if you are so inclined. Up to 2000 views, which is kinda crazy so thank you!


	24. Denied no Longer

**THE TIME HAS COME**

  


Axolotl yells at him "I don't care about your other main attraction. You want us to throw others in your gullet so you can eat us last?" The Dark Prognosticus replies "_Eh…uh…yeah that's about right._" The crowd jeers at him, and Axolotl screams "Fuck you! If you think we are going to let everyone die without a fight, just to have a few minutes of comfort. What made you think we would possibly take that offer?" The Dark Prognosticus shrugs "_People have done far worse for less._" The crowd boos and jeers at him. The Dark Prognosticus pass them no mind, and says "_Anyone who wants to take the offer, you have 10 seconds._" He begins counting down and when he gets to one, two unicorns raise their hooves. 

  


The Dark Prognosticus's eyes light up, and he smiles as a spotlight goes onto the two next to each other. The crowd goes silent, as the Dark Prognosticus asks them "_Am I understanding you want to take my deal?_" The two nod, and the crowd whips into a frenzy every one of them wants to kill the two defectors, but through magic, they are unable to do anything except boo and hiss. The Dark Prognosticus motions them to him, and they follow him. The Dark Prognosticus yells "_Anyone else?_" The Biker reluctantly puts his hand up, he gets up and goes to the Dark Prognosticus who repeats "_Anyone else? This is your last call. … No? Okay then. Folks anything left to say._" 

  


One of the unicorns on stage says to them all "Forgive me, but I'm scared." The other unicorn merely sobs, while the Biker asks the Dark Prognosticus questions "Will it hurt?" The Dark Prognosticus replies "_I can't guarantee it is painless, but it is quick._" The Biker asks "So this is it? A meaningless end to a meaningless life, to be remembered by no one." The Dark Prognosticus replies "_Suppose that is one way to look at it. Though you are incorrect, I will remember you, I'll remember you as a man who saw reason and fought the good fight, till the fight wasn't worth it._" The Dark Prognosticus snaps his fingers and fog overtakes the stage. 

  


The three wake up in the real world and cough violently, the lights in the courthouse have blown out and the stench of the dead fills the air. The three slowly get up still coughing. There are two lights still working in the room, the light of the exit sign, and one light in the center of the courtroom, but that one is flickering. They start to move towards the exit. They hear the sound of tearing, then the clamping of a jaw. They look back, the flickering light briefly illuminates Alcock standing over a body, blood pouring down his mouth. The lights go out again and once they go back on Alcock is looking at the three. The lights go out again and the three are paralyzed in fear. Once the lights come back on, Alcock is in front of them looking the biker right in the eyes with his nails to his throat. All three are shaking in fear and Alcock yells "**GET OUT!**" The Biker regains his nerves, and says to him "Okay". Alcock puts his arm down, the lights go out again, the biker quickly grabs his gun and flees. Alcock looks silently has the three left. Outside the courthouse, the bodies of friend and foe litter the grounds. The three feel a tremor, and the ground shakes violently. The shaking stops and they move further away from the courthouse and look up and see the void dwarfing the sun. 

  


They walk further into town, the streets are filled with people looking up at the sky. Young kids are looking up with a scene of wonder, yet the older people are looking up at the sky with fear. The three look at each other with guilt that they know what is going to happen. Back in the courthouse Alcock finishes devouring another corpse, as the lights flicker on and off, Alcock then looks towards the bench and looks at Finn Der. Finn's magnifying glass body is totally black and his eyes are blank. Alcock growls "**Find them damn it!**_We are running out of time!_" 

  


The fog clears from the stage and the Dark Prognosticus remains. Axolotl yells "Let us out!" The Dark Prognosticus replies "_Happily_." The magic holding them back is lifted, and they immediately charge at him. He starts to chuckles, as a unicorn stabs him in the chest. His body immediately dissolves into a string of text, before his voice rings out "_Thought it would be that easy? No, I can't have you escaping from this pocket dimension._" Axolotl puts 2 and 2 together and starts trying to break through and wake everybody up. She desperately tries to focus to escape, but something prevents her from breaking through. "_Oh Axolotl, so persistent, but time is up!_" Axolotl gets on top of one of the unicorns and yells "Retreat!" They all start to pour out of the tent, Axolotl being part of the first things to run out of the tent, but the unicorns neigh with fear as they see multiple crocodiles surrounding them. 

  


The crocodiles' hiss & growl at them all. Some of them try going back into the tent, but the crocodiles break through the tent. One of the crocodiles lunges at a unicorn barely missing its foot. The Dark Prognosticus appears just behind the crocodiles. The Dark Prognosticus proclaims like a showman "_Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Chaos Heart!_" A giant crocodile comes crawls towards the group. The smaller crocodiles make way for him. The giant Crocodile hisses at them, and the fog lifts, and it is revealed they are in a swamp. They see various bodies surrounding them, in particular Time Baby, the ShapeShifter, Mason the Sheriff & dozens of others. Mason and ShapeShifter bodies are still squirming, as if still alive; Time Baby however has been completely devoured.

The giant crocodile says to them in a deep voice "**I told you Axolotl I would tear them apart! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **A unicorn tries using magic, but nothing happens. The Dark Prognosticus chuckles and says "_Sorry, that won't work in here._" A crocodile lunges again at a unicorn, manages to get a bite of one of them. Another Unicorn quickly stabs the Crocodile, managing to pierce his scaly armor, but the horn gets stuck. 

  


The Crocodile while bleeding and clearly in enormous pain manages to wade into the water dragging both unicorns with him. The Crocodile begins to sink, causing both unicorns to scream, but other crocodiles quickly prevent any attempt to help them. As the crocodile wades further into the water, it starts to turn the murky water red. The crocodile continues to sink, as the two unicorns desperately try to escape, they start to go under. The one stabbing the crocodile desperately tries to get himself unstuck, but is unable to do so, and eventually is put under. The crocodile does a death roll. Breaking apart the one in its mouth, but causing himself to bleed faster. Eventually, as the unicorn is broken up the crocodile dies from bleeding out, as it sinks the unicorn still stuck in him lets out air bubbles as it triggers a frenzy with some of the other crocodiles. However the crocodiles don't kill it, they allow him to drown and in a few seconds air bubbles are no longer seen, and the feeding frenzy continues with the dead crocodile being broken up and eaten by its living peers. 

  


The Chaos Heart up at the Dark Prognosticus, and the Dark Prognosticus smiles "_Ladies and Gentlemen, I forgot to mention there is a splash zone, and unfortunately for you, you're all in it._" The Chaos Heart slams his tail on the ground. Rain starts to pour, the crocodiles immediately almost sprint into the water and two put Mason's and the ShapeShifter's bodies on their backs and into the water. The Chaos Heart sprints into the water, and the Dark Prognosticus lets the fog envelop him. 

Alcock looks at two unicorns, both start twitching, one's body starts to corrode, and the other starts gagging. Alcock smiles, as the corroding unicorn is literally torn apart from the inside, while the other unicorn twitches and gasps for air before it does so no more and the same substance that makes up Alcock's "blood" starts to escape from its mouth like drool. Alcock watches as the substance starts to pool on the floor. He licks his lips and goes towards it. He bends down, and he licks the substance off the floor. His eyes go wide and he groans in pleasure. He puts his hand into the pool, and moans as the liquid is absorbed into him like water to a sponge. Soon more of the substance starts flowing from the bodies destroying them further and going into Alcock. This continues until not a trace of the unicorns exists. Alcock starts sobbing, his tears, black and heavy. He says in-between sobs, "It was so good!" He stops crying on a dime. "_Doctor you can do better than "good" it was divine!" _Alcock chuckles darkly before saying "**that was like scraps off a piece of meat! Crumbs off a piece of cake! It was all that was left of their souls. The bits that not even I could get." **

  


Finn Der gasps and falls to the ground. Alcock gets up and walks to Finn Der, and asks him "_Did you find them?_" Finn gasps and starts shacking he mutters "It was horrible. Don't make me go back there. Don't make me. Horrible! Horrible!" Alcock groans in annoyance "_I really don't care what you saw or your opinion on it. What I care about is did you find them!" _Finn only shutters, before Alcock growls and says, **"DID YOU FIND THEM OR NOT? I swear Paul if you didn't find them, when I consume this world, I will make sure your family suffers!" **Finn asks shakily "Who is Paul?" Alcock punches him cracking the glass that is his face. **"Answer me!" **Finn replies weakly "Yes, they are in that valley of darkness. Don't make go back there! Please! Please!" Alcock smiles showing his crocodile-like teeth and saying "_Don't worry Finn, I won't make you go back there. _**You've earned your reward.**_" _Alcock looks at Finn and Finn's vision begins to see words all around him, as his soul is quickly leached from him. Finn's Pixl body dissolves, and Alcock breaths heavily. Once Alcock's breathing goes back to normal, the Chaos Heart pounds causing the ground to shake, but the partly eaten bodies elevate from the ground and are placed in a pattern that looks like a heart with Alcock standing over. Alcock starts chanting "_Pla hljlhvyu ox wpepl ded lbevt yhsm tw imji, T jfwcgkm er avktaveq!_ **J QZRN NGM MI ZIJMPV XBRZ KS JBRLPJQPWQ NCEK!" **The Chaos Heart pounds again, and a void opens up in the middle of the "heart". 

  


Axolotl and the unicorns are barely keeping there heads above water. The rain stops coming down, and Axolotl sees dry land in the distance. She yells "There land, we can make it!" They all scramble trying to swim there. A unicorn neighs, and is pulled into the water. Everyone looks, before it briefly resurfaces, screaming as a crocodile comes up with it biting. Within seconds another crocodile attacks, before it becomes clear it is an ambush. Axolotl and the other desperately swim towards the shore. She guesses they are only fifty yards away. Crocodile attacks from the water missing her, but attacking the unicorn next to her. The crocodile spins, its tail hitting her face. It disorientates her. Her vision spines, as the water splashes and the screams barely penetrate the constant splashing. Fueled purely on instinct she goes to the shore. She puts her hands on the shore, and she puts her head up from the water. She sees the Dark Prognosticus and the bottom of his cane just above her head. He smirks, and pushes her head, and forces her back underwater. Axolotl desperately reaches for the cane or anything that lets her escape. 

  


Axolotl starts to drown, as her lungs burn. Her thoughts are filled with the possibilities of what the Dark Prognosticus will do with control of the Chaos Heart. She thinks of everyone about to be destroyed for no fault of their own then simply existing. Axolotl then involuntarily breaths, feeling the water coming into her lungs, she panics. She starts inhaling more and more. She starts hallucinating, she sees babies giggling, children laughing, a couple passionately kissing. Her vision becomes spotty as she finally goes limp, and loses consciousness dying yet again. Only she wakes up, on the shore, looking up at the Dark Prognosticus. She gags and coughs up water. The Dark Prognosticus pats her back as if trying to help her get the water out of her lungs. He comments "_That Biker had hidden talents CPR. Wouldn't think that Carl knew that. Certainly didn't look the type._" 

  


Axolotl breaths and says to him "You…Sadistic…Bastard." The Dark Prognosticus chuckles and replies "_You would think so, but no…I don't take pleasure in your pain. Really I don't." _Axolotl replies "Then why the fuck did you drown me?" The Dark Prognosticus shrugs "_Why does a scorpion sting? Because that's what it does. You can apply the same logic to bureaucrats and slowing things down._" Axolotl looks at the water, it is full of bits and pieces of meat that the crocodiles are fighting with each other as they try to consume the rest of the bits and pieces of their meals. Her instincts make her want to jump in and try and save her crew, but the Dark Prognostics stops her "_They're already dead._" Axolotl turns to him "Why didn't you just kill me?" 

  


The Dark Prognosticus walks further inland, he throws her a towel and says to her "_Well, two reasons if I am being honest. First, he told me not to." _The Chaos heart jumps out of the water lunging towards Axolotl and biting down; making Axolotl scream as the bite is mere centimeters from her flesh. His teeth have saliva dripping. It growls and says, "**Your soul is all but rotted! Consuming you would be more trouble then it would possibly be worth.**" The Dark Prognosticus continues, "_And secondly, do you really think I would take a kill away from the One-Eyed Beast? (Chuckling) He'd be quite mad at me, now wouldn't he._" Axolotl manages to chuckle "Hahahaha he's dead you jerks! Probably back in hell where I should've left him." The Dark Prognosticus replies "_Meh, kinda. They are certainly in a place that could be considered a hell. Not the fire and brimstone hell, but the big guy kinda called dibs on that._" Axolotl starts to feel her energy fade. The Dark Prognosticus "_Hey stay with me Axolotl, can't have you die without seeing the rest of the show." _

  


In complete and total darkness, Bill Cipher glows in his triangle form. He looks back and forth. Bill asks "Is this my special Hell? I expected for Agares to find me, he takes me to court, maybe talk to Astaroth depending on what part of hell I'm, I'd make fun of Nybaas for being a fucking Quack, everyone in court would join me. I'd help Ukobach burn some evil unrepentant soul. Maybe Malphas will ask me to lecture at Fewp university or Caym will ask me to lecture at Oecghvo university" 

  


(His eye is practically smiling before the smile disappears) "Either that or they would immediately consume me for teaming up with the clown. Oh, I can imagine the frenzy they would have, tearing me apart, consuming me, destroying me, leaving not a trace of my existence. Ugh, the thought of being a part of Slugbob, or Screwtape ugh to be stick with that failure Wormwood." Bill feels a warm gust of wind on his form. He looks for the source yet sees nothing in the darkness. He feels something grab him, he grunts as he is lifted up in the air. His body illuminates his attacker, and it is a giant skeletal hand, with fingers wrapping around him, constricting him. Bill lets out a chocked "So my brothers and sisters have found me?" He hears a whispering that chills him to the core and he says, "You aren't them." He is then pulled into the darkness towards the warm air. 

  


Darkness fills everything so far as anyone can see. Except for a little speak of golden light barely managing to illuminate Dimenito's mask, fixed in a smile. He snaps his fingers trying to escape, but to no success. He says, "Hehehehe so this hell? Like a lonely fantasist about to have his first time, only to have it and discover it isn't as good as his fantasy. I expecting Queen Jaydes to scold me, before condemning me to an eternity of torture. The Underhands would be dragging me over and over deeper and deeper into the River Twygz drowning me forever, while I revel over all the lives I have impacted, the lives I ended, changed, prevented, _Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! _If butterfly wings can cause a hurricane, what have I caused?" 

  


Dimentio smiles in satisfaction at the thoughts in his head, before he feels a warm wind on his skin. He looks but sees nothing. He feels something grab him tightly, he resists trying to get his body to slip from its grip but is unsuccessful. Dimentio is for a split second confused, before smiling. He says to the thing grabbing him "Took Jaydes long enough." He hears a dark whispering, his eyes go wide before a smile comes to his face. "This is an interesting turn of events." He is pulled further into the darkness his golden eye the only thing visible. 

  


Mabel can't see her hands in front of her face and feels a cold that almost burns her skin. She yells into the darkness "DIPPER! DIMENTIO! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" She looks for any source of light but sees none. She shivers and writhes in agony as the cold tears through her dress. She starts to hear a dark whispering, that makes her shutter. She whispers "No, please no. (She screams) Let me out! Let me out!" The whispering voice becomes coherent but very hoarse "_Afraid I can't do that Mabel Pines." _Mabel responds "Why!" The voice chuckles "_Cause if I let you out, you go hell. Yeah turns out God doesn't like it when you fall in love with a psychopathic jester that wants to destroy the world._" Mabel stutters out "That's not my fault, I didn't know." The voice chuckles "T_ry explaining that to the demon that will slowly drag you into the eternal pit of fire. Besides that, you still have feelings for him." _

Mabel mutters "No I don't have feelings for him, he betrayed me," The voice says at the same time as her "_I hate him, he was going to kill me why would I love him. Wait how do you know what I was going to say?" _The voice laughs at her "_I've heard it all before, yet in the end the lust deep your soul betrays you. You want to get on top, straddle him, ride him till you're both screaming in pleasure, and bear his children." _Mabel feels chills yet again, she desperately wants to deny it and starts stuttering trying to think of a response. Before the voice cuts off her stammering saying, "_I'm not criticizing, I mean you could do worse than a powerful Higher Dimensional magic-user. And it isn't because you're a woman if the Master of Dimensions was a woman and you were a guy you would've fell in love just as hard." _

  


Mabel feels the cold burning her even more and she groans in pain before saying, "What's your point? That I'm just a slut who wants to have kids? That because I'm human I'm weak? What does it matter, I'm dead, Dipper is dead, Dimentio is dead, and even that asshole Bill is dead!" The voice replies "_A fair point, but it doesn't have to stay that way._ _I can bring you all back, and I can make you and Dimentio one flesh." _Mabel responds "One flesh? What does that mean?" The voice replies "_Generally it means marriage and sex._" Mabel says "Yeah how you gonna do that." The voice responds "_I have ways of making you rather invaluable to the Master of Dimensions._" Mabel says with hope "You mean, you can make him love me?" The voice responds "_Depends on your definition of love, but yes." _Mabel smiles "What do you want from me? My soul?" The voice laughs and says "No I already have that, no what I need from you is a simple declaration that you will do what needs to be done." Mabel says suspiciously "What needs to be done?" The voice responds "You'll know believe me you'll know, so do we have a deal?" Mabel feels the cold again, and she yelps "Yes, I'll do what needs to be done." The voice chuckles and says, "Excellent!" Mabel then feels a warm gust of wind hit her skin, as she is grabbed. She chokes "I thought." She is then pulled away into the darkness.

  


Dipper is in the darkness feeling a cold unknown to him, yet almost familiar. She shivers as his tux provides little protection from the cold. He yells out "Mabel! WHERE ARE YOU!" He shivers again and tries to think rationally "Okay Uncle Ford told me about other dimensions. Maybe I got pulled into one of them. No, I saw my body fall apart, I felt it. But how am I even still in existence? My consciousness should've shut down by now." The cold intensifies and he shudders once more, Dipper hears a deep growl and a hiss before a voice starts laughing in the darkness. It then says to him **"Oh Ye of little faith!" **Dipper asks "Bill?" The Voice laughs even louder! **"No, the One-Eyed Beast isn't here at the moment." **Dipper asks "The Devil?" 

  


The voice laughs once more before saying, "**Oh you would like that, wouldn't you. Someone who the One-Eyed Beast would see as a threat. Make him jealous so he sticks with you, so he tries to show you how much he cares, so he milks you and you milk him." **Dipper feels a shot of cold practically burn him. Before replying "No it's not like that." The Dark Voice laughs "**You know lying is a sin, don't you? Though I suppose you thought fucking with a demon was no big deal.**" Dipper feels scared and gulps, but the voice laughs once again, before hissing and saying, "**No sadly for you, I'm not the devil. But I suppose I could play one if you wanted me to.**" Dipper looks confused and the voice lets out a long hiss before continuing "**I could make him stick with you, I could make him stay, imagine it going home each day to something who you know will give you what you desire most Mason Pines.**" Dipper feels something goosebumps form and he asks "Which is?" "**A partner!**" Dipper feels almost euphoric at the thought. "**Don't you want it, Mason? To feel the warmth he gave you, to be in his presence to just get a taste of a fraction of a percent of what he knows. You can experience it forever, I can give it to you. Just say you want it and it's yours." **Dipper mumbles "I want it." The cold pierces his skin, but the voice replies "**A little louder**" Dipper says in a talking voice "I want it." The cold intensifies, The voice yells "**SCREAM IT!**" Dipper yells "I WANT IT!**" **Cold practically stabs him and he curls up on the floor in agony. The Voice whispers as if it is in his ear "**Your wish is my command.**" Something grabs Dipper and squeezes him tightly. Dipper groans in sweet relief as he feels a gust of warm wind hit his skin. He is pulled towards it into the darkness. 

  


Axolotl wakes up and coughs up black liquid. She groans as she falls back into consciousness. Alcock looks at her as she wakes up, the roof has been destroyed. Dr. Alcock is smiling from ear to ear as the void just above him and the void in the sky are enormous. Alcock says to her in a hoarse voice "They say I'll be free soon, I won't be like this anymore." Alcock's eyes close and he says in a more intelligent voice "_It's time Doctor! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES THE MAIN EVENT FOR THE LITTLE AMOUNT OF TIME THIS WORLD HAS! HAS ARRIVED!" _The void absorbs all of the bones in the shape of the heart, it almost roars as lights come into the courtroom before breaking. 

  


From the darkness, Bill, Dimentio, Mabel, and Dipper all rise from the ground. Dr. Alcock smiles in satisfaction. Dimentio looks at him and remarks "My my, You've certainly had a bit of a makeover, Dr. Alcock. I assume you somehow brought us back." Alcock's grin doesn't disappear and he says "_Indeed I did, though you see I must admit my disappointment at you two." _Dimentio laughs saying "Oh please tell me dear Doctor why are you disappointed with us." Alcock's grin continues "_The Doctor isn't here anymore, he is practically in a taxi on the way to the airport. You talk to the Dark Prognosticus & _**The Chaos Heart**_. (Dimentio and Bill's eyes go wide)" _

Bill looks at him "What?" Alcock turns to Bill and says "_Oh you two disappointed me so greatly, I had high hopes that you would work together and you did for a while, but I knew you couldn't resist getting the prize all to yourselves,_ **_and look what happened! _This half-dead wretch was able to call the purity heart and nearly destroy everything! If I hadn't intervened all this would've been erased like last time! I WILL NOT BE DENIED! What's worse I had to spend time dealing with her! And during such time, the Demons and Angels have been doing there emergency end game strategies. The demonically possessed have been going on killing sprees, and the angels have been collecting souls. This is why I can't trust you to do your fucking job, and use me! **_So now we have to take other measures. Oh kids, why don't you show your new partners your new look." _

  


Dipper and Mabel stand up and open their eyes, their eyes are completely black as tar. Bill looks at Dipper with bewilderment as does Dimentio do so to Mabel. Bill asks "What's the point of possessing them?" Alcock laughs "_Possessing them! BAH HA HAHAHAHAHAHA! No, they aren't possessions more like rentals; just like you two. My agents of Chaos!" _Alcock snaps, and boththeir eyes both go black. The Chaos heart pounds and opens a void in front of the four. Alcock gestures towards the void and says "_Please Enter stage right._" The four enter the void like zombies. The void closes and the Chaos Heart Pounds. Then another void opens and this time what steps out is a monstrous creature. It is massive in the shape of a yellow pyramid, it has Dimentio's black and golden eyes, While on top of its head is a top hat with a Pine Tree one it. On its hand is a bloody cane with a shooting star design printed on top. 

  


It roars while Axolotl looks on in horror. Mabel's voice comes through the monstrous form, as she screams in terror "WHAT IS THIS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Alcock responds "_Exactly what I promised you." _Mabel responds "But you said you would get him to love m-" Alcock interrupts her, "_I said that I would make you one flesh! I did that, and you said that you would what was necessary. _**NOW SHUT UP AND DO WHAT'S NECESSARY!" **Dipper's voice goes through the beast and he screams. Alcock smirks "**Do you like your partnership?" **Dipper's mind cannot comprehend what is going and he just stammering. Alcock chuckles before saying, **"Just enjoy it! I know I will." **

  


Bill is next to make his presence known from the beast. He grunts in pain "My mind is no longer my own. Argh! Those voices!" Alcock responds "_Those are just temporary, the worst and best is yet to come. I had so hoped to spare you this, but sadly I knew you and Dimentio can't be trusted not to kill each other, instead of killing everyone else. But as a reward for all your work you didn't _**_FUCK UP!_** _You get to watch Axolotl finally die." _Axolotl lets out a groan as her body starts shutting down and her wound starts up. Bill starts laughing and yells out "HOW DO YOU LIKE YOU BIG FRILLY?" Alcock goes over to her almost dead body and whispers to her "_You got so close, take comfort in that." _Before he kisses her and strokes her cheek leaving an inky black trail on her face as she finally closes her eyes and her body dissolves to dust. 

  


Finally, Dimentio's voice comes through the beast and says to Alcock "Oh there is that power I remember all those years ago." Alcock smirks and says, **"Feels good doesn't it, my power coursing through you." **Dimentio replies "This isn't right though, the others are resisting me." Alcock cackles "**What did you expect? I needed to add just a hint of stability to you two. Besides them resisting you soon won't be an issue every one of you will fail in line.**" The door to the courtroom is pushed open, and a man with red eyes and a pistol steps into the room. The man screams "**YOU DARE ANGER OUR FATHER BELOW!**" Alcock smiles and says to the beast "**_It is time for this Chaotic Cipher to end._**" Alcock walks to the demonically possessed man and says, **_"He isn't our Father Below, you pathetic rebel!" _**A flash of light comes down and an angel comes down from on high and says in an angelic voice "_You dare destroy our lord's creation and substitute it for your own._" The Demon possessed man snarls and gets out another pistol this one red with a pentagram incorporated in its design. Alcock responds "**_Oh a floating lapdog comes down to lecture us on god's creation. Tell me how many of his creations he has cast to the pit?_**" The Angel responds by spawning golden swords and putting both them against there necks. Alcock smiles, while the demon snarls once again. The Beast screams and the air starts pulsing with power. Alcock's face starts to crack with dark ink starting to take over the last of his human form. Alcock says to them **_"I win this round. Now withdraw, unless you want me to torture you for all eternity." _**The demonically possessed man growls, before turning the gun on himself and pulling the trigger killing his host. Before the man flops to the ground, the angel starts releasing feathers covering itself before disappearing. The void prepares to consume the world, and Alcock smiles before his skin dissolves showing a mass of inky, that then loses shape and falls in a puddle on the ground. The beast that now makes up Bill, Dipper, Dimentio, & Mabel then screams "DENIED NO LONGER!" then the Void finally consumes the world. 

  


❄☟✋💧✋💧☠🕯❄❄☟☜☜☠👎✏

  


_Decode Key_

01010110 01101001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01000011 01101001 01110000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01001011 01100101 01111001 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01010111 01000101 01010111 01000101 01001100 01010011 01000010 01010101 01010010 01000111 00100000 01000011 01000001 01010011 01010100 01001100 01000101 00001010 00001010 01010110 01101001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01000011 01101001 01110000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01001011 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01001000 01000101 01001100 01001100 00001010 00001010 01010111 01001001 01001110 01000111 01000100 01001001 01001110 01000111 01010011 00100000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! I first published Chapter one 367 days ago; which a year and two days. Boy, what a year it has been, a lot of ups and downs. COVID-19 was a big down, but I was fortunate to meet two people I consider friends while writing this story. Mow I am considering taking a bit of a break from this story might work on some collaborations, and of course, my senior year of college just started. This brings the question. Do you guys want more out of this story, or do you think this should be the end? If you think there should be more, should I add it to this story or should I create a separate story and make it a collection. Either way, it was a pleasure writing this, it was cathartic for me, and I hoped you enjoyed it. If you guys have ideas for me leave a comment or send me a message on Wattpad and I'll let you know what I think; Or even if you just want to chat. As always Leave a comment and/or a kudos if you are so inclined. Thank you again goodbye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have published on this platform so hope you all like it. Let me know what you think


End file.
